Adivinación
by freya-uchiha
Summary: Porque todos los Malfoy tenían un don y el de Draco era la adivinación
1. Primer año

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

**Nota de la autora.**

Hola a todos:

No sé porque pero quería escribir esta historia y no me dejaba estudiar ;) Así que aquí se las dejo. Espero que les guste.

**Con cariño, para ustedes**

**Freya Uchiha.**

* * *

**ADIVINACIÓN**

Todos los Malfoy tenían un don, y el de Draco era la adivinación. Su padre podía influir en las emociones de los otros, su abuelo tenía la telequinesis. Su bisuabuelo podía paralizar a la gente con solo pensarlo y su tatarabuelo tenía la piroquinesis.

A veces, Draco envidiaba que ellos hubieran tenido dones de batalla y él no. Draco sin embargo tenía la suerte de que a diferencia de otros videntes, por más largas que fueran sus visiones podían pasar apenas dos segundos paralizado al verlas. Lo cual era bueno, pues no se quedaría como idiota mientras estaba en batalla dejando que lo mataran. Era un don muy útil también porque a veces reflejaba cosas importantes, como cuando supo que si bajaba a las cocinas hace unos meses Remus Lupin lo mordería y se convertiría en hombre lobo. Precioso, pero hombre lobo al fin y al cabo. Con el dolor de las transformaciones y una pareja eterna (que no pudo ver su cara) y muriendo para defenderla.

Así que ese día soltando el pomo de la puerta de su habitación, Draco prefirió ignorar que podría amar a alguien eternamente y decidió vivir un poco más.

Otras veces solo reflejaban cosas que le preocupaban, como si vendría un tema en un examen o si su padre sería emboscado en una pelea. Si eso sucedía, corría a la lechucería, le enviaba una carta a su padre y lograría evitarlo, dado que no sabía hacer patronus. Aún no, pensó. Pero pronto alguien le enseñaría, lo sabía. Aún no había podido ver quién o la forma de su patronus, pero se vio sonriendole a alguien mientras de su varita salía una luz blanca.

Otras veces Draco odiaba su don. Como cuando se preguntaba que habría de comer y por si mismo el resultado se veía frente a él, mostrandole sus comidas menos apreciadas. O cuando se preguntaba si lograría el primer puesto y resultaba que Potter o Granger le ganaban; y sin importar cuanto intentara cambiarlo no podía.

Su madre decía que el futuro podía ser cambiado o puesto al favor de uno. Sino para qué poder verlo. Draco solo sabía que era un asco tener visiones y que le revelaran cosas como que una hoja se le caería. Además su don en manos incorrectas era peligroso, demasiado. Pero que hacerse. Ese era su don. Al menos no sentía la depresión, alegría o locura de los demás como su padre. No lanzaba lejos las cosas cuando estaba enojado, ni se le caían objetos en la cabeza como su abuelo. No paralizaba a su madre cuando la abrazaba como su bisabuelo había hecho con otras personas.

Y lo mejor de todo es que no incendiaba sin querer parte de su habitación o de su fortuna. Lo que significaría que nunca dejaría de ser rico y podría seguir comprando todos esos chocolates caros que tanto le gustaban.

* * *

**La carta de Hogwarts  
**

Recibió la carta a primera hora y la abrió ansioso.

¡Por fin sería un mago!

Entonces vio decenas de lechuzas, cada una con una carta, rodeando una casa de un pequeño barrio muggle. Entraban por las ventanas, por las chimeneas, se filtraban en el correo, en las puertas, en todos lados, y trataban de entrar inútilmente a la alacena de la casa.

¿A la alacena? ¿Por qué las cartas querrían ahí? Ahí solo estaba la comida.

Quizá alguien estaba escondido dentro, pensó recordando todas aquellas veces que él se infiltraba a la biblioteca familiar, sólo porque ahí estaba el sillón más cómodo de la Mansión.

-Draco- la voz de su madre cortó la visión y no pudo ver si alguien recibió algunas de las cartas.

-¿Si, Madre?

-Tienes una cara rara, pensé que estarías feliz.

-Oh, lo estoy- afirmó convencido-Yo solo acabo de ver...-hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Algo importante?- preguntó preocupada de que haya visto algo desagradable de su futura estandía en Hogwarts.

Draco dudó pero finalmente negó.

-No. Solo no la entendí.

Cartas dirigidas a una alacena, que estupidez. Mejor llamaría a Pansy. Deberían salir a comprar túnicas nuevas para festejar o comer un helado. Goyle y Crabbe también irian, genial. Todos estarían en la misma casa y serían grandes amigos. Días después la visión regreso otra vez, alguien había tomado una de ellas. No supo quien o porqué, pero de alguna forma supuso que debería saberlo.

* * *

**Preparándose para Hogwarts. **

**Primer año.**

Esa mañana al despertarse, Draco tuvo una visión. Se encontraría con alguien a quien le extendería la mano. La encontraría con Madam Malkin y se volvería su mejor amigo. Él pudo ver todo, desde su camadería hasta siendo el padrino de su boda. Por lo que al verlo, no dudo ni un instante en platicar con él. Era un lástima que andara con ese estúpido gigante, pero bueno. Eso podría arreglarse, decidió esperando su reencuentro.

Cuando estuvo frente a frente y le ofreció la mano, no creyó realmente que ésta sería rechazada. Había visto el futuro, él debió tomarla. Debió aceptarla. Pero no lo hizo.

Maldito don, se dijo. Y maldito niño de ojos verdes. Había sido avergonzado frente a todo Hogwarts. Entonces cuando Potter se marchó, dandole la espalda, Draco tuvo una visión de cómo lo molestaría en venganza. Y sin poder evitarlo sonrió.

* * *

**El sombrero seleccionador  
**

**Primer año.**

-¡Slytherin!

Una sonrisa orgullosa cruzó su cara. Lo sabía, por supuesto, pero no lo hacía sentir menos orgulloso. ¡Papá y mamá estararían tan orgullosos! ¡Y su padrino, Merlín, podría verlo a diario!

Se dirigió a su mesa y pudo ver a un chico sonreirle, caminó hacia él y el chico se arrimó dejandole espacio.

-Blaise Zabini.- dijo el moreno presentándose con su tono italiano y extendiendole su mano.

Después del rechazo anterior, Draco pensó que se volvería el hazmerreir de la escuela. Al menos de los slytherins. Sin embargo ahí estaba el chico sonriendole.

Sin pensarlo tomó su mano y observó sonrisas, travesuras y un compañero de pociones. Observó llantos, miedos y desolaciones, abrazos, peleas y puños. Toda una historia contada en una milésima de segundos. Observando sus ojos azules, Draco se dio cuenta que era la persona a su lado en su visión planeando las maldades dirigidas a Potter.

-Draco Malfoy. - dijo educadamente y entonces llegó.

_Estaba en una iglesia toda adornada de blanco y flores. Sus padres, estaban ahí. Estaban los padres de Pansy y otras personas que no conocían pero le sonreían amablemente. Su mirada se enfocó a la chica vestida de blanco frente a él. Era Pansy. Y estaba vestida de novia..._

_-¿Quien es el padrino? -preguntó el obispo y Draco volteó a verlo entonces, junto al mago estaba el moreno sonriendole mientras le respondía al otro y tomaba la mano de Pansy. _

_-Mi mejor amigo. Draco Malfoy._

-Entonces, ¿conoces a alguien aquí?- preguntó el italiano mientras veía a los demás

-Claro- contestó Draco con una sonrisa, feliz de que había encontrado a su mejor amigo. Quizá la visión estuvo mal y él le ofreció la mano a la persona equivocada. Todo era culpa de su tonto don-Conozco a muchas personas. Aquí están todos los hijos de los mejores amigos de mi padre, te los presentaré. También tengo una amiga, su nombre es Pansy. Te agradará.

Blaise preguntó por cada uno de ellos y su primera platica comenzó. Estaba tan absorto en ella que no notó la mirada entristecida de unos ojos verdes. Y aunque lo hubiera notado, sinceramente a Draco ya no le habría importado.

* * *

**Primer año. **

**El espejo de Oesed  
**

Un chico de cabello negro se estaba acercando al espejo, se dijo mientras caminaba al lugar. Su padrino le había pedido ayudase con su vigilancia, aprovechando su don. Si alguien lo descubría, Draco debía decirle quién para obliviarlo. Si podía, debía evitar que llegasen hasta él. Giró el pomo de la puerta y la empujó sin hacer ruido hacia adelante; sin embargo, antes de cruzar la puerta reconoció a la mujer que había visto el chico de su visión como la mujer que había amado su padrino.

Era Lily Potter.

Y el chico parado frente al espejo, tenía que ser Harry.

Sintiendose mal por él, no se atrevió a entrar al lugar.

-Solo esta vez, Potter- dijo en voz baja y se marchó. Sin embargo, noche tras noche permitió que el chico llegase hasta el artefacto mágico para reflejar su deseo.

* * *

**Primer año. **

**Cancerbero**

Estaba durmiendo cuando la obtuvo. Potter y sus amigos serían atacados por el cancerbero que vigilaba algo bajo de él. Draco no podía ver que era, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Su corazón latió con fuerza y se paró dirigiendose a la puerta. Cuando tomó el pomo la visión cambió, el cancerbero, una criatura mágica de gran poder, lo vería tratando de cambiar el destino y le atacaría a él. Soltó el pomo como si le quemara y la visión cambió. El can miró a Potter y sus amigos y les gruñó, provocando que ellos corrieran lo más lejos posible. No les haría nada, solo un pequeño susto.

-¿Pasa algo?- oyó la voz de Blaise que dejaba su libro a un lado para mirarlo. -¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Acomodándose nuevamente en su cama, negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada. -Respondió decidiendo que si Potter quería tanto la compañia de Weasley, éste fuera quien le salvara el trasero.-Creí que había olvidado algo en la biblioteca pero ya recordé donde está.

Bostezando, se acomodó en su cama aprovechando que no tenía más clases. Le sonrió a Blaise y se durmió. Un pequeño susto no mataba a nadie.

* * *

**Primer año**

**Castigo**

Si iba, lo descubría Filch y lo castigaba. Si no iba, alguien atacaba a Potter de regreso de la casa del gigante y moría. Dió vueltas en su habitación mientras mordia su uña nerviosamente. Qué hacer...qué hacer...qué hacer...qué hacer...qué hacer...qué hacer...

Es decir, era Potter. Pero él no quería vivir sabiendo que pudo haber evitado su muerte.

-Me estás mareando.- comentó Blaise con una sonrisa.- Corre a hacer lo que sea que quieras hacer y no tardes. Ya pasó el toque de queda.

Asintiendo nerviosamente, Draco corrió.

* * *

**Primer año**

**El bosque oscuro  
**

Debió dejar que lo atacaran, y se muriera, pensó resoplando. Así no tendría que estar con Potter y el gigante en el bosque Prohibido, en esta noche tan oscura y helada en lugar de estar recostado en su almohada de plumas, platicando con Blaise. Además aún no hacía la tarea de su padrino, y probablemente le jalaría las orejas mañana. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron, junto a su corazón, cuando Potter se detuvo de pronto y Draco, notando que el otro se quedó congelado, siguió la mirada esmeralda del otro y vió a una criatura succionando la sangre de un unicornio. Eso era una especie de tabú, pensó rápidamente. Solo alguien muy desesperado aceptaría estar maldito toda la vida antes de estomago exigió ser devuelto y sus piernas temblaron de golpe. Sabiendo, solo sabiendo, que esa cosa, lo que fuera, era realmente peligroso.

_El menor de los Malfoy- susurró la criatura mientras se acercaba a él. Una serpiente susurró algo y escuchó una risa- Así que puedes ver el futuro con tus preciosos ojos grises. Interesante don, tu padre nunca me habló de ello. Quizá debería robartelo.  
_

_El dolor lo atravesó de pronto y Draco sintió como su corazón era aplastado mientras veía la sangre caer hacia su estómago, y escuchaba un hechizo ser susurrado..._

Jadeó, temeroso, eso ¿Qué había sido eso?

Entonces vio a la criatura voltear y no pudo evitarlo. Corrió. No le importó que Potter se riera de él luego. Estaba vivo, eso era lo que importaba.

* * *

**Primer año**

**La piedra filosofal**

Un arpa tocándose sola. Podía escuchar la musica y los suaves ronquidos de un animal. Un ajedrez gigante. Pociones...

Abrió los ojos y observó a Greg y Vicent platicando sobre comida. No le preocupó nada en absoluto sobre su visión. Es decir, ¿Qué podría ser? A veces las cosas que veía no tenían sentido hasta que ocurrían. Quizá ni siquiera era una visión y sólo estaba soñando. Pansy y Blaise estaban platicando a su lado y sus padres estaban bien, eso era lo importante. Draco sonrió al recordar el futuro de ambos. Su mejor amigo y su amiga de la infancia. Y él en su boda, siendo el padrino.

No hubo visiones últimamente desde que dejó de molestar a Potter y Draco supuso que eso era bueno. Cuando Dumbledore anunció que gracias a Harry Potter y sus amigos la piedra filosofal estaba a salvo, Draco ni se inmutó. Sin embargo cuando las decoraciones verde y plata se volvieron rojas, Draco supo que la estupida visión de su manzana verde volviendose roja, se había vuelto realidad.

Y odio de nuevo a Potter.

-Eso es trampa- se quejó Blaise. - Debería haberles quitado puntos por desobedecerlo prácticamente. No regalarselos. Si hubieramos sido nosotros nos hubiera aniquilado y mandado llamar a nuestros padres. Nos hubiera echado sin mirar atrás.

No pudo estar más de acuerdo. Con enojo miró a Potter y se dió media vuelta con la intención de salir del comedor con los demás slytherins. Ninguno cenaría ahí esa noche y pudo observar que su padrino tampoco. Cuando estaba a punto de salir pudo sentir la mirada de Potter sobre él y la ignoró deliberadamente Entonces de reojo vio a Nott y su mirada quedó prendada en sus hermosos ojos verdes... Verdes, como los de Potter.

_-Te odio- escuchó la voz proviniendo de él mismo mientras veía a Theodore Nott frente a él._

_El slytherin sonrió de lado y Draco frunció la ceja. _

_-Quizá se deba a que tengo los ojos verdes como Potter. _

_Draco sonrió sarcasticamente._

_-Si quizá se deba a eso. Ahora quitate de mi camino, no pretendo verte toda la noche._

_-En realidad- dijo el otro cuando Draco pasó a su lado- quizá te interese saber algo._

_-¿Que podrías decirme que me interese y que nadie más pueda hacerlo?_

_-¿Qué tal si te digo que sé sobre tu don?_

Sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe y miró al chico que salía con los demás slytherin. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron otra visión llegó hacia él.

-¿_Y que si sabes sobre eso? - preguntó._

_-Solo quiero un favor a cambio de no decirselo a nadie._

_-¿Cuál? - preguntó con sospecha._

_-Quiero que me ayudes a vengarme de Potter._

Su visión cambió cuando se dió cuenta que Nott se le había quedado viendo. Blaise se había marchado con Pansy, Greg y Goyle. Quizá sospechando que se había separado a propósito.

-_Gracias- dijo el de ojos verdes y Draco asintió. Ambos estaban bajo la lluvia totalmente mojados._

_-No es nada- susurró con una sonrisa ligera-eso hacemos los amigos._

_-¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora que todos nos miran? - preguntó el otro._

_-Sobrevivir.- fue lo único que dijo. Cuando el silencio se había extendido Draco finalmente habló.-Pansy_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Tus ojos, me recuerdan más a Pansy que a Potter. _

_Theo sonrió. _

_-Gracias por estar a mi lado en estos momentos. -dijo con una mirada triste-Solo te tengo a tí ahora.-murmuró y luego desapareciendo esa mirada, susurró- Sé que iniciamos mal, pero me alegra haberte chantajeado._

_Draco le pegó en el hombro tratando de aligerar el ambiente_

_-Idiota._

_Theo carcajeó y Draco se sintió feliz de haberlo hecho sonreír._

La mirada seguía sobre él, se dijo. Volteó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y observó unos ojos verdes, con más color observandolo. Potter dio un paso hacía adelante y Draco sintió un nuevo cambio en la visión

-_Creí que podíamos ser amigos- dijo el de lentes- pero tu padre es un mortífago, igual que el de tu maldito amigo Nott.¿Cómo puedo confiar en que no me entregaras? ¿Dime te divertiste jugando conmigo?_

_-Potter, no lo entiendes, yo.. _

_-Bueno, si tanto quieres demostrarme que me equivoqué alejate de Nott, de tus padres._

_Draco dudó y Potter le envió una mirada peor, como si le diera asco. Draco lo sintió._

_-Te odio Malfoy.  
_

_Y se marchó._

Cuando Potter paró y dudó la visión se cortó. Dedujo entonces de que todo dependía de que Potter se le acercara. Cuando Harry siguió avanzando, Draco miró a Nott que se había percatado también del movimiento del gryffindor y volteó a ver a ambos alternativamente.

_Eres lo único que me queda..._

-¿Malfoy estás bien?- preguntó el slytherin.

_Eso hacen los amigos._

-Si- con paso decidido caminó hacia la salida viendo una de las últimas visiones del día. Dentro del gran comedor, Harry se sintió estupido. ¿Por qué iba a hablar con Malfoy de todos modos? Volvió a su lugar notando que ni Hermione ni Ron habían visto la escena. Mejor así.

-_Pero mira quién esta aquí- susurró el pelirrojo. - Pero si es Malfoy, sin sus guardianes.- se burló._

_-No vale la pena Ron- escuchó decir al de lentes.- Todos los Malfoy no son más que unos mortífagos._

Dejo atrás tanto a Potter como a Nott. Pero en el fondo supo a quién había escogido.

Y no había sido a Potter.

Gracias a Merlín, el año escolar había terminado, podría llegar a casa, dormir y platicar con sus padres. Salir con Blaise, Pansy, Greg y Vicent. Y el siguiente año, con Nott. O mejor dicho Theo.

Mientras dormía esperando el día siguiente, hubo una visión final que no recordaría porque la recibiría entre sueños.

-_ Y entonces...- preguntó Theo alzando la vista de su libro.- ¿Que clases de visiones tienes?._

_-Todas aquellas que me involucren directa o indirectamente_

_\- Entonces ¿No puedes ver nuestro futuro?_

_-Si no estoy en ese momento del futuro, no._

_-¿Y por qué crees que puedes ver parte del futuro de Potter?_

_-No lo sé. Solo puedo ver algunas cosas de él también. _

_-¿Puedes ver momentos así con nosotros?- preguntó curioso._

_Draco negó con la cabeza._

_-Raro- comentó Theo- quizá debería averiguar sobre eso._

_-Por favor- pidió Draco- no lo hagas. Además, ya no las tengo. Es como si se hubieran esfumado..._

_Theo golpeó su barbilla repetidamente con su dedo._

_-Solo bromeaba- dijo riendo, pero en el libro tenía encerrado con pluma el parrafo. _

_"Los adivinos innatos en ocasiones pueden ver el futuro de su probable pareja. Pero el futuro es voluble y si ésta llegase a cambiar o existe una decisión que haya propiciado o propicie el cambio, podrían dejar de ver escenas relacionadas con ella"_

_Ese día Theo recordaría como Draco había visto a ambos en el gran comedor y cómo luego de verle a él, se había alejado de Potter._


	2. Segundo año

_Hola a todos :)_

_Me alegra que les haya gustado esta historia y la continuen leyendo. _

_No tengo mucho que decir. Escribi el capi en mi cel así que no puedo ver si hay muchas fallas. En todo caso espero que no._

_Nanami Fushikawa, lucas1177, Acantha-27, susigabi y Gabriela Cruz gracias por dejarme un review. Les dedico el capítulo en agradecimiento y les deseo a todos los que estan leyendo un buen fin de semana :P_

_Freya Uchiha. :)_

* * *

**ADIVINACIÓN  
**

**Segundo año.**

**Dobby**

Draco adoraba a Dobby pero a veces lo exasperaba con toda su habladuría. Por ejemplo, si a Draco se le caía un poco de jugo Dobby se golpearía por haberlo permitido. Si Draco tenía la túnica arrugada en un punto, Dobby no pararía de azotarse la cabeza una y otra vez. Pero pese a todo Draco adoraría a Dobby porque le daba sus dulces favoritos a escondidas de sus padres, lo dejaría perseguirlo y gritarle si estaba enojado y aún asi seguiría teniendo una mirada de cariño para él incluso si Draco nunca se disculpase o la mereciese. Y lo había visto crecer. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

A veces Draco pensaba que era injusto y otras que era un amo benevolo. A veces, solo podría contarle a Dobby sus preocupaciones. Por eso esa noche cuando lo llamó, Dobby acudió rapidamente a su llamado.

-¿Sucede algo joven amo?- preguntó el elfo preocupado.

Draco lo miró a los ojos y entonces pudo ver a Dobby mirando a alguien más con la misma preocupación.

A Potter.

-No, lo siento.- se disculpó. - Estaba, soñe algo.

-¿Una visión señor?

Draco negó con la cabeza. Había visto a Dobby despidiendose de Harry Potter mientras moría, dejando de vivir, para siempre. Pudo sentir el dolor de Potter y las lagrimas caer sobre Dobby. Dobby, su amado elfo. Negandose a creer que era una visión Draco sacudió nuevamente la cabeza y acercandose a él lo abrazó.

Dobby movió las orejas suavemente permitiendose ser abrazado y notando los ojos cristalinos de Draco, el amo era un amo muy amable, no todos los elfos eran abrazados.

-Todo esta bien amito- dijo alegremente. -Dobby estara bien...

-Espero Dobby- susurró Draco. Pero en el fondo, Draco supo que llegaría el día en que no lo estaría.

* * *

**Segundo año.**

**El diario de Tom Riddle**

Draco sabía que su padre era un mortífago. Lo sabía desde primero. Eso no hacía que dejase de ser su padre, no podía dejar de amarlo porque estaba en el bando de Lord Voldemort, no cuando los padres del mismo Potter murieron al rechazar su propuesta. Sin embargo, Draco no podía negar que vivía con el alma en un hilo. Con sus visiones llendo y viniendo mostrando todos los finales que podría pasar.

Por ello ver a su padre sosteniendo un diario de hojas blancas, le dijo a Draco que lo que planeaba era malo. Su padre no parecía contento tampoco.

-Necesito un favor Draco- le dijo una noche.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó él con un poco de renuencia.

-Este año entrara Ginny Weasley al colegio- dijo con el ceño fruncido.- Necesito que metas esto entre sus cosas.

Con un poco de desconfianza caminó hacia él y lo tomó, entonces lo vió.

_He metido en la mochila de la Weasley menor el libro, padre- susurró a las llamas desde el despacho de su padrino.- ¿Que pasará ahora? ¿Debo hacer algo?_

_Su padre negó con la cabeza._

_-No. Ahora pase lo que pase, alejate de Potter. El señor oscuro irá tras él. Y si todo sale como lo hemos planeado, lo matará. _

Mirando el libro Draco lo tomó con firmeza. Quizá podría...

_Como que no lograste meter el estupido diario. Eres un inutil- jadeó el mago cuya capucha cubría su rostro mientras señalaba a su padre._

_-Crucio._

Draco jadeó.

-Lo siento Draco- dijo el mayor sobandole la cabeza- Realmente lo siento.

Draco no quiso que el miedo y el dolor de ver a su padre así lo invadiera, no cuando el mayor podía sentirlo. Así que asintió y se apresuró a guardarlo entre sus cosas. Al día siguiente entraría a Hogwarts. Sin embargo le supo mal la cara de su padre al marcharse así. Regresando al despacho donde el rubio estaba parado mirando el fuego, Draco corrió hacia él y lo abrazo.

-Lo pondré entre sus cosas. Estarás bien. Ya verás.

Lucius sonrió tristemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

A veces, quizá no se merecía a Draco. Pero eran esos los momentos, en que más agradecía tenerle a su lado.

* * *

**Segundo año**

**El favor  
**

Pero hacer que Potter muera no era una opción para Draco. No cuando presentía que necesitaría su ayuda en el futuro. Y sus presentimientos no fallaban nunca, bueno casi nunca, la única vez había sido Potter. Dando vueltas Draco avanzó una y otra vez por la habitación mientras pensaba cómo evitar que lo mataran. Finalmente y respirando profundamente Draco decidió.

-Dobby.

El elfo apareció de pronto y con una sonrisa.

-Digame Amo Draco. ¿Qué puede hacer Dobby por usted?

-Necesito un favor.

A Dobby se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Qué necesita de Dobby? Dobby hará lo que sea para ayudar al gran amo.

-Necesito que busques a Harry Potter y evites que vuelva a Hogwarts.

-¿El gran Harry Potter?

Draco suspiró. Él era el gran amo, Potter no podía ser... no sé. ¿El diminuto Potter?¿Tenía que ser el gran Harry Potter? Incluso su elfo lo admiraba. Resopló. Bueno, supuso que era su culpa. Ambos habían pasado horas leyendo y escuchando acerca del niño que vivió, queriendo conocerlo y ser su amigo. Bueno, al menos Dobby lo lograría.

-Si el "gran" (enano- pensó) Harry Potter.-susurró enojado- Y Dobby.

-¿Si amito?

-Si no puedes hacer que no vuelva a Hogwarts, al menos cuidalo.

Dobby asintió.

-¿Pero y el amito? ¿El amito estará bien? Quién lo atenderá y le llevará dulces. Quién escuchará sus pesadillas.

Draco mordió su labio.

-Estaré bien- dijo con firmeza- Solo no te quedes con él para siempre ¿Vale?

El elfo sonrió y desapareció

_-Dobby- escuchó su propia voz.- No vuelvas._

_-Pero amito... Dobby no quería lastimarlo. No era la intención de Dobby lastimar al amo Lucius pero el amo Harry es un muy bueno con Dobby y Dobby no pudo evitar..._

_-Largate.- gritó tirandole un libro.- Fuera de aquí..._

_-Amito._

_-He dicho que te largues. Eres de él ahora no...Te le regalaste... Largate con él...Largate con Potter ¡Fuera!._

Las lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas mientras veía a su padre adolorido y al elfo marchandose efectivamente con Potter. Limpiandolas se dijo a sí mismo que él lo había pedido. Dobby se había ido. Ya no volvería.

* * *

**Segundo año**

**El callejon Diagon  
**

Draco sabe que lo están siguiendo. Y sabe también que su padre lo sabe. Es el momento de declarar sus lealtades. Caminan en silencio por el callejón Knockturn y de momento creer ver la melena de Potter, pero un mago como él no debería estar ahí. Sin importarle realmente siguen avanzando.

Cuando entran a comprar los libros,ven a los Potter y a los Weasley.

-Draco..- susurra su padre y Draco asiente.

No puede inducir siempre sus visiones, pero ambos han descubierto que a veces si Lucius toma una decisión Draco puede ver la consecuencia. Así que su padre decide ignorarlos y Draco puede ver como la persona que los sigue los acusa de tener doble lealtad y unos ojos de serpiente entrecierran los ojos ante estos. Ante la cara de pánico de Draco, Lucius decide molestarlos y Draco puede ver la misma escena pero ahora la criatura frente a él esta feliz. Sintiendo su estómago revuelto Draco asiente a su padre y él camina hacia ellos y se burla de los Weasley. Draco también hace su parte molestando a Potter y a Weasley. Su padre toma un libro de Ginny para uso del colegio para verlo, y luego se lo devuelve.

_-He hecho todos los preparativos, Draco.- escucha a su padre. _

Draco no sabe de que se trata lo último, pero presiente que tiene que ver con el libro que ahora le pertenece a la pelirroja.

* * *

**Segundo año**

**El buscador de Slytherin**

Viendo a Potter entrenar, Draco se preguntó si había sido buena idea permitirle ser el buscador más joven. Draco amaba el quidditch, así que secretamente se había odiado por haberle robado la recordadora a Longbottom. Maldita sea su visión que no le avisó el suceso. Por eso cuando Marcus Flint se paró a su lado vestido con su traje de quidditch y le preguntó si quería audicionar para ser buscador, Draco no se negó y escuchó con atención el horario de la prueba y lo que necesitaba para realizarla.

Cuando miró al cielo de nuevo se vió volando junto a Potter, supo entonces que había tomado una buena decisión.

* * *

**Segundo año**

**Las escobas  
**

-¡Felicidades Draco!- le felicitó con un gran abrazo Pansy.- Eres el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, no puedo creerlo. - Le he mandado una carta a mi madre.Y espera a que se lo cuente a la tuya...

Draco hizo un puchero.

-Yo quería decirselos.

-Bueno- dijo ella sonriendo culpable. -Lo lamento. Es que estaba tan emocionada- suspiró.

Blaise a su lado rió.

-Lo has hecho genial.

-Gracias, Blaise.

Entonces varias águilas llegaron volando y le entregaron a cada miembro de quidditch un paquete grande y enrollado en un lazo. Cuando todos lo abrieron encontraron con sorpresa una escoba nueva. La de Draco sin embargo también tenía una nota.

_Estoy orgulloso de tí, Draco._

_Tu madre tambien lo está._

_Papá._

-Woo - exclamó Blaise con admiración- ni siquiera lo habían anunciado oficialmente. No sabes como te envidio en estos momentos.

Draco le sonrió feliz y guardó la nota en su bolsillo.

_Era 10 veces más especial que la escoba nueva._

* * *

**Segundo año**

**Sangresucia**

Draco está feliz. Su padre está orgulloso de él y es buscador de slytherin. Su amistad con Blaise va viento en popa y Pansy le ha regalado unos chocolates como para un año. Ni que Gilderoy Lockhart haya sido escogido maestro de DCAO puede quitarle esa felicidad. Cuando sale al campo descubre que los gryffindors estan ahí pero en realidad no le importa. Molesta a Potter y Potter lo molesta a él. Normal. En realidad no le importa. Draco está enojado porque perderá a su elfo favorito por su causa y por más que lo intente arreglar es muy tarde. No hay marcha atrás.

Entonces esa inmunda abre la boca y se entromete declarando que Draco ha ganado su lugar comprándolo. Los slytherins fruncen el ceño pues saben que no es verdad. Draco a superado con creces a los otros y se sienten agradecidos con el padre del rubio por costear escobas que ellos por su propia cuenta quizá no habrían podido conseguir. No todos los slytherins son ricos.

Entonces la palabra sale de su boca. Nunca la usado pero Draco puede ver ahora el dolor que le ocasionará a la chica no solo esa vez, sino también en el futuro y en el fondo le satisface. Porque si ella puede decir que él es un hijo de papi que compra a las personas, él puede decirle la verdad, que no es más que una hija de muggles que se cree la gran cosa y cree poder juzgarlo. Y si ella puede humillarlo, él también puede jugar ese juego.

-Tu callate, sangresucia...

Puede ver a los Weasley tratando de golpearlo, a Potter mirarlo con confusión. Pero él ha logrado lo que quería... Que la gryffindor borré su cara de superioridad.

-Sabes que es verdad.- Susurra al pasar junto a ella y puede ver el dolor ante sus palabras- Yo puedo demostrarte que tengo talento ¿Puedes demostrarme que no eres más que una sangresucia?

Los slytherins rien a su alrededor. Weasley le lanza un tragababosas con una varita rota y termina en el sulo recibiendo su propio hechizo. Draco siente el poder en sus manos, ese era el último golpe que necesitaba dar. Ese día es declarado el principe de slytherin. Un heredero sangrepura que no permite que ningun gryffindor le humille. Jamás.

* * *

**Segundo año**

**La cámara de los secretos**

Escucha la explicación del profesor Binns acerca de la cámara de los secretos sin prestarle una real atención. Él ya la sabe, así como sabe que ha puesto el diario entre las cosas de la pelirroja menor. Frente a él entonces aparece una visión de Potter y Weasley transformandose en Greg y Vincent para después verlos platicando con él. Los mira susurrarse cosas entre sí mientras lo miran de reojo y sonríe.

Bueno si quieren jugar así, Draco puede jugar también.

* * *

**Segundo año**

**El heredero de Slytherin  
**

Ciertamente no había previsto esto. Potter le está hablando a la serpiente y los siseos se escuchan por todo el lugar. Draco entonces puede ver a todos susurrando sobre Potter y declarando que es el heredero de slytherin, mira a su padrino y lo ve negar con la cabeza. Y entiende. Esto es lo mejor. Así podrá seguir con el plan sin que los rumores sobre él siendo el heredero slytherin le estorben. Ahora Potter y compañia no pueden seguir difamandolo y él puede hacer llegar nuevamente el diario de Tom Riddle a Ginny Wesley. Chasquea los labios, tendrá que meterse al baño de niñas.

_-Eres tan lindo- escucha la risa de Myrtle mientras frunce el ceño._

_-No soy lindo. -replica._

_-Lo eres- insiste la fantasma. _

_-Escucha -dice Draco-estoy buscando un ..._

_La puerta se abre y Draco se esconde. Myrtle lo ve confundida pero ante el gesto de silencio de Draco asiente y finge que no lo ha visto. Potter entonces encuentra el diario y se lo lleva, y Draco observa entre satisfecho de no tener que hacer nada y la preocupación. Porque el diario lo tiene ahora Potter..._

* * *

**Segundo año.**

**La sala común de slytherin**

Se muerde la uña con preocupación. Están siendo petrificado, lo sabe, pero no puede permitir que maten a su padre o lastimen a su familia. Está pensando en eso cuando ve a Goyle y a Crabbe parados estupidamente en el corredor siendo regañados por un prefecto. Otra vez.

Entonces recuerda que ha visto esto, Potter y Weasley disfrazados de Vince y Greg, y los otros estupidamente noqueados en algún lado.

-Vince, Greg- los llama.

Ambos se sobresaltan y lo miran, mientras él les da acceso a la sala común. Los escucha atentamente y les da vueltas de manera que no obtengan ninguna información clara en lo que dura la poción multijugos. Solo les ha aclarado una cosa: Él no es el heredero de slytherin.

* * *

**Segundo año.**

**El basilisco  
**

Draco sabe que Potter ha descubierto lo que hay en la cámara de los secretos. Una mueca de preocupación aparece en su cara y no puede evitar ver como muere envenenado por la mordida del basilisco. Cuando reacciona se da cuenta de que está en la sala común y sus amigos lo ven preocupados por el brinco que ha dado de pronto. A la distancia ve a Nott mirarlo fijamente pero no se preocupa por eso, Theo- como le llama interiormente- no dirá nada. Por ahora.

-Yo...voy a mandarle una lechuza a mis padres.- dice mientras deja con prisa la sala común.

Pero no se dirige hacía ahí, camina con rapidez hacia el despacho del director y se para frente a él.

-¿Pasa algo, joven Malfoy?- pregunta el director con una sonrisa.

-Vera- duda Draco- me gustaría hablar con su fenix.

Si el director nota extraña su petición no dice nada. Al contrario. Se lo permite. Draco le susurra al ave que necesita su ayuda. Le cuenta lo que pasa y que sabe que sus lágrimas curan cualquier herida. Le pide que vaya con él. El ave le escucha y cuando Draco sale, toma vuelo y se lleva con él al sombrero seleccionador volando un rato frente a Albus.

-Puedes ir- dice él otro amablemente. -Se que me enteraré luego.

El ave vuela y se aleja mientras Draco le envía a su padre una lechuza. Sabe que Voldemort culpará a Dumbledore, pero esta un poco preocupado. Cuando la lechuza se aleja con la nota en la pata Draco casi espera una visión pero ésta no llega y con una presión en su pecho camina de regreso a su sala común.

_¿Estas bien padre?_

_Estoy preocupado._

_Draco_

Espera haber tomado una buena decisión.

* * *

**Segundo año.**

**Dobby**_  
_

-Se que tú intercambiaste el libro de Ginny con el diario de Ryddle al comenzar el año - dice el de lentes y Lucius sonrie.

-Pruebalo- responde.

Mira a Potter que sonríe traviesamente. Draco sabe que Potter nunca sospechará que fue él quien cambio el diario dado que su padre se encargó de dejar la impresión de su culpa frente al moreno y toda la familia Weasley, pero no puede sentirse mal al verlo practicamente admitir que fue él. Entonces su padre toma el diario y se lo entrega a Dobby furioso. Su mirada se desvía hacia Dobby que lo recibe y luego abre el diario con alegría mirando con los ojos abiertos el calcetín en él.

_Dobby, su amado elfo es libre. _

Sabe que su padre trata mal a Dobby y que él a veces es malo, pero es como si Dobby saltara de alegría de dejarlo y eso en el fondo duele. Cuando su padre ve hacia él de reojo, Draco sabe que ha sentido la tristeza que lo posee y lo ve alzar la varita. Quiere decirle que se detenga, pero no puede. Porque en el fondo él no hubiera querido que este momento llegase. Pero si hay algo que Lucius nunca permitirá es que dañen a su heredero así que al intentar atacar a Harry, el elfo le azota contra la pared.

Sabe que le dolió, todo Malfoy puede leer el dolor en la cara de su padre aunque ahora no muestre nada. Potter se aleja con el elfo quien voltea para ver a Draco correr hacia su padre y es cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho.

Ha _abandonado_ a Draco...

Con los ojos llorosos, el elfo se da cuenta que ha dañado al hombre que su amable señor ama. No solo eso, ha roto su promesa de no quedarse con él para siempre. El joven amo solo le pidió una cosa más importante que proteger al buen amo Harry. Que regrese, que no se quede para siempre con él. El amo que él crió y que reía, jugaba y lloraba con él. El amo que lo abrazó después de una pesadilla.

Draco ni siquiera le devuelve la mirada. Solo le sirve a su padre de apoyo mientras lo lleva con su padrino y Dobby sabe que el amo se siente traicionado.

-¿Dobby? - dice Harry volteandose y ya no ve a Lucius en el corredor sin embargo observa contrariado que el elfo está llorando.

* * *

**Segundo año.**

**Odio**_  
_

Su padre está durmiendo gracias a una poción que le ha dado su padrino. Draco, a su lado observa al hombre dormir mientras sostiene su mano.

-El azote le ha fracturado unos cuantos huesos-dice el pocionista. -Estará bien.

Draco asiente y ve a su padrino marcharse y entonces escucha el _plop _que hace un elfo en llegar y alza la mirada. Ni siquiera recuerda su visión. Solo se dice una y otra vez que fue un estupido al pedirle al elfo que cuidara a Potter. Con rencor, recuerda el moretón en la espalda de su padre, así que cuando alza la mirada ve al elfo que tanto apreciaba parado frente a él -en lo que Draco llama modo pedir disculpas- solo puede mirarlo fríamente.

Draco no quiere saber nada de Dobby, quiere que se vaya. Ha peleado con su padre ciento de veces para que no maltrate a Dobby y cuando lo logró, Dobby va y le devuelve de un golpe todo lo que le hizo a él.

-Dobby-le dice- No vuelvas.

-Pero amito... Dobby no quería lastimarlo. No era la intención de Dobby lastimar al amo Lucius pero el amo Harry es un muy bueno con Dobby y Dobby no pudo evitar...

-Largate.- gritó tirandole un libro.- Fuera de aquí...

-Amito.

-He dicho que te largues. Eres de él ahora no...Te le regalaste... Largate con él...Largate con Potter ¡Fuera!.

Dobby lo mira con los ojos llorosos pero él no siente nada más que odio. Odio hacia Potter, hacia Dobby, hacia todos...

Dobby desaparece y Draco respira profundamente dándose cuenta que todo pudo haber acabado ahí. Con Potter muerto y Voldemort conquistando al mundo y él ha cambiado la historia.

Mira hacia su padre de nuevo y se promete no volver a cometer el mismo error.

* * *

**Segundo año.**

**Theo**_  
_

Más calmado, luego de que su padre haya vuelto a casa desde la chimenea de su padrino, Draco se dijo que necesitaba consentirse. Todos estaban en el gran comedor felicitando nuevamente a Potter y no se sintió con ganas de asistir así que fue a las cocinas donde para su sorpresa estaba Dobby. Ignorándolo, Draco le pidió a una elfina unas galletas de chocolate ante la mirada de unos grandes ojos llorosos. Tratando de no mirarlo, Draco le explicó a la elfina como quería que fueran hechas paso a paso, tal como de niño se las había explicado a Dobby.

\- Y no dejes que ese elfo libre toque mi comida- dijo fríamente y Dobby dio un salto adolorido.- Los elfos que pertenecen a una casa y la traicionan no son más que basura.

La elfina asintió firmemente y empezó con lo pedido diciendo que estaría lo más pronto posible en su habitación, pero mientras tanto podía llevarse un poco de helado y que tenía además un poco de pollo que se sirvió en la cena que no habían tocado. Contento ligeramente por la sugerencia, Draco la separo del grupo y le pidió que fuera su elfo asistente en lo que quedaba del curso.

-Rude una elfo asistente- chilló con emoción la elfina haciendo que los demás elfos voltearan y entre ellos Dobby. Draco hizo una sonrisa ligeramente amarga sintiendose culpable.

-Si.

-Oh joven Malfoy- dijo riendo la elfina- Rude será feliz de obedecerle principalmente a usted. Ser elfo asistente de una familia tan noble es todo un honor. Dice mucho de Rude ser escogida por la familia Malfoy entre todos los elfos para servirle a usted. - Gracias. Muchas gracias

Draco negó con la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreirle ligeramente como antes lo hacía con Dobby.

-Gracias a ti.

La elfina abrió los ojos asombrada de la sonrisa y se marchó contenta a cumplir la orden, solo entonces Draco se dirigió al despacho del director para informarle lo que le había pedido a la elfina.

-Pero veamos ¿que tenemos aqui?- escuchó una voz a su lado. Con cara de fastidio volteó y vió a Theodore Nott parado con una sonrisa a su lado. Así que tenía razón y todo empezaría este año. - Pero si es Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó. ¿Tenía que ser ahora que estaba de mal humor?

-Tengo que decirte algo.

-¿En serio?- ironizó.

-No deberías hacer esa cara, estoy seguro que por eso tu elfo se regaló a Potter

-No sabes de lo que hablas- fue lo único que dijo.

El slytherin sonrió de lado y Draco frunció la ceja.

-Te odio- fue lo único que declaró.

-Quizá se deba a que tengo los ojos verdes como Potter- rió el otro mientras se sonrió sarcasticamente.

-Si quizá se deba a eso. Ahora quitate de mi camino, que no pretendo verte toda la noche.

-En realidad- dijo el otro cuando Draco pasó a su lado- quizá te interese saber algo.

-¿Que podrías decirme que me interese y que nadie más pueda hacerlo?

-¿Qué tal si te digo que sé sobre tu don?

Draco detuvo sus pasos y se volteó a verlo. A lo lejos podía ver a Potter que se acercaba sin compañía y con el ceño fruncido, pero no le importó. En este momento solo tenía ojos para Theo. Ambos estaban lidiando con una batalla slytherin, sólo habría un ganador y ese sería Draco.

-¿Qué tal si te digo que no se de que me hablas?

-Por supuesto- rió Theo- ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió que sabrías que esto pasaría?

-No se de que hablas asi que...

-Lo no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie.-dijo dandose cuenta también de la presencia de Potter- Pero cuando llegue el momento, quiero que pagues por mi silencio.

Draco sintió como Theo se pegaba a él hasta estar a milésimas de su cara. Y sonrió.

-Digamos que tienes razón. Sé de que hablas ¿ Qué te hace creer que no se que pedirás a cambio?

Theo miró de reojo a Harry que se acercaba cada vez más por el pasillo.

-Creeme, sé que sabes que pediré y como no has evitado esta conversación puedo verificar que nos conviene a ambos. Sé que la cumpliras.

Draco sonrió de lado.

-Touché.

Cuando Harry llegó junto a ellos, Draco pudo ver el ceño fruncido que tenía. No entendió la razón, el chico había sobrevivido a un basilisco y tenía un elfo. Qué más podía pedir.

-¿Es que tienen que estar besándose mientras estorban los pasillos?-dijo.

El rubio iba a responder que no se estaban besando pero el otro slytherin se adelantó y rió.

-¿Estás celoso Potter? Porque de ninguna manera te prestaré a Draco.

Sin poder evitarlo, Draco se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-Por supuesto que no idiota- fue lo único que dijo el gryffindor y lo siguiente que Draco supo era que estaba siendo besado por Nott suavemente.

-Ya.. -dijo con fastidio y rodando los ojos- entonces solo continua tu camino Potter. Ya no estamos estorbando.

El rubio miró los puños de Harry apretandose. Cuando Potter se alejó de su vista. Draco le pegó un puñetazo a su compañero de casa y se marchó sin notar como el otro se levantó del suelo y se limpió la boca para quitar la pequeña mancha de sangre en ella. Esos dos eran tan obvios...

Sonrió. Draco no besaba mal.

* * *

**Segundo año.**

**Despedidas**_  
_

Se despidieron entre risas y abrazos. A su lado Blaise y Pansy se dieron un gran abrazo antes de que la morena se marchara y prometiera visitar a Draco cuando sus madres fueran a su reunión de té. De reojo, vio a Theo quien le sonreía descaradamente y se sonrojó recordando el beso robado. Su primer beso.

Como siempre que sucedía cuando Potter lo estaba viendo, Draco sintió un suave escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Armándose de valor le correspondió la mirada. Y entonces llegó.

_-Por supuesto- bufó Harry mientras se acomodaba la túnica y Draco no pudo notar que se veía más grande. Podría jurar que lo que vestía el chico era una túnica de auror- eso explica porque te besuqueabas con Nott.  
_

_Observó su reflejo donde el moreno también se veía. Tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba rojo. Lo cual significaba que o estaba enojado o estaba avergonzado. Cuando el moreno se movió Draco pudo ver la túnica de inefable que él mismo vestía. Su yo de la visión tomó a Potter y lo azotó contra la pared más cercana acercando su cara a milimetros, tal como Nott lo había hecho con él._

_-Potter, ya te..._

La visión se cortó cuando Potter volteó para responderle al pelirrojo algo que había preguntado. Era una imagen a futuro. Un futuro muy distante... Draco nunca había tenido una visión de tal magnitud, menos una que le revelará su propio futuro. Y estaba con Potter, en la misma habitación. Como si no se odiaran justo ahora. Y el sentimiento del Draco futuro estaba aún en él. Su corazón latió con fuerzas y Draco se sonrojó. Lo que vio en los ojos del moreno ...

_¿Eran celos?_

Su mirada se enfocó entonces en Dobby que lo veía a lo lejos escondido tras una columna. Como siempre que iba al colegio en el tren o llegaba a casa. Solo que esta vez, ya no estaría más en la mansión.

-¿Draco?- la voz de su madre se oyó y sintió el abrazo de bienvenida.

-Madre.

-Oh, Draco- susurró Narcisa- siento mucho lo de Dobby.

Draco vio de reojo a la columna donde el elfo estaba parado. Si lo ignoraba, Draco sabía que el elfo estaría al lado de Potter y se olvidaría de él. Y si no lo hacía ¿Cuál era el resultado?

Sus padres empezaron a avanzar y Draco solo susurró..

-Adios...

Como si el elfo hubiera comprendido, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras desaparecía y Draco miró la columna nuevamente, esperando secretamente que regresara mientras se alejaba.

-Vamos Draco- oyó la voz de su padre.- Vamos a casa.

Caminando hacia las afueras de la estación, Draco se permitió respirar. Sí, había regresado a casa. Sus padres estaban vivos, sus amigos también y Potter estaba a salvo. Así que aun existía la posibilidad de que todo terminara bien. Ignorando su última visión, Draco se preguntó porque Nott quería vengarse de Potter el siguiente año.


	3. Tercer año

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ADIVINACIÓN **

**Tercer año**

**El prófugo**

-Entonces ¿te besó?

Draco se sonroja ligeramente mientras Blaise alza las cejas tratando de ocultar su risa. Ambos saben que Draco es del tipo romántico que deseaba que su primer beso no solo sea con una persona que ame sino también, rico, sangrepura y sobretodo que lo conozca bien. Y hasta ahora su gran beso fue con alguien rico y sangre pura, sí, pero que técnicamente acababa de conocer, "para chantajearlo", y al que "odia". Y el beso fue del tipo rápido estoy molestando a Potter.

-Si- suspira.

-Oh, por Merlín- chilla Pansy.- Theodore Nott es un gran partido Draco. Es rico, guapo y tiene ojos verdes.

-Como Potter.

-Exacto- dice alegremente -Como ¿qué?

Draco mira a un lado. No es que se haya fijado en los ojos de Potter ni nada. Él no quiso decir que era rico ni que era guapo.

-No puede ser- exclama Blaise. - Sabía que te gustaba Potter.

Draco se alarma y si fuera un gato, Blaise juraría que sus orejas y su cola se erizaron de golpe.

-No imbécil- dice casi gritando- él mismo dijo que sus ojos eran verdes como Potter.

-Bueno- exclamó Pansy - en realidad Potter tiene unos ojos verde esmeralda. Los míos son más como un zafiro verde y los de Nott son más como un peridoto - dice exclamando su gran conocimiento en joyas. Blaise y Draco la miran sin saber la diferencia y Pansy bufa.

Hombres...

-La esmeralda tiene un color más fuerte y el peridoto es más claro.

-Ahhh.-Exclaman los dos ante la explicación.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunta Draco.

-Quería aclararte que mis ojos son más bonitos que los de Potter.- rio- Nada más. -Blaise alza una ceja y decide, mientras oculta otra sonrisa en la taza de té, que haber escogido a Draco Malfoy como amigo fue la mejor idea de su vida. Más cuando ocurren platicas sin sentido como esas, que literalmente le patean el trasero al increíble, "Principe de Slytherin".

Si lo observa bien, Draco es la representación perfecta del "Principe". Rubio, guapo, rico, poderoso, altanero, orgulloso... tiene buenos puntos, es cierto: es leal a sus amigos, inteligente y cuidadoso. Todo lo hace por el bien común de su casa y su familia.

Pero entonces, Draco toma esa pose que definitivamente le quitaría el trono. La de un niño consentido, rencoroso que se divierte jugando a ser algo que es y a la vez no es. Draco no odia a los gryffindors, pero finge hacerlo. No menosprecia a los elfos, pobres o sangremuggles. Pero finge hacerlo. Por que es un sangrepura, porque es un Malfoy. Porque es un slytherin.

Blaise si lo hace, tiene las ideas que todo sangrepura debe tener al igual que Pansy. Al igual que Vincent. Al igual que Greg ¿Entonces,- se pregunta interiormente- qué es lo que hace que todos ellos estén atraídos hacia él?

Pensó que una vez aclarados sus puntos de vista querría alejarse del rubio, pero no fue así, descubrió que le agrada esar ahí, con él, con ellos.

-Pero los de Potter se parecen más al verde slytherin que los tuyos- contesta sin pensarlo Draco y recibe una taza en la cabeza por su osadía.

Blaise decide que su amigo VA A MORIR si siguen en esa conversación y saca el tema.

-¿Escucharon que Sirius Black se ha fugado?

La pelea de galletas entre Draco y Pansy se detienen y lo miran con atención.

-¿Sirius Black?- repite Pansy y luego voltea a ver a Draco - ¿Qué tu no eres un Black? ¿Es familiar suyo?

Draco analiza el árbol genealogico con rapidez en su cabeza desde el inicio y viaja por las diferentes ramas tratando de ubicar el nombre.

-Es primo de mi madre- dice finalmente.

-¿De dónde escapo?- pregunta Pansy acomodandose el vestido y parece nuevamente una de las damas de compañia que no se les mueve ni un pelo. Una muñeca. Como si no acabara de jugar una guerra de comida.

-De Azkaban- dice finalmente- Dicen que fue cómplice del señor oscuro y que mató a trece personas, un mago y doce muggles, en una calle.

-No lo sabíamos- dice Pansy de reojo y mira con cautela a Blaise, aún no le han aclarado que son hijos de mortífagos y aunque la fama precede a la madre de Blaise, para ellos que lo conocen no le sorprendería que estuviera en el bando de Dumbledore. Aún con sus ideas sangrepuras.

-Bueno, en realidad no me molesta que haya matado muggles-comenta Blaise. - No soy fan de ellos, pero eso indica que es peligroso.

Pansy y Draco asienten con la cabeza. A lo lejos ven a Chiara Zabini platicando con sus padres alegremente, es entonces cuando ella sonrie que Draco la reconoce.

-Mortífaga- es lo único que se le escapa.

Blaise gira con rápidez la cabeza hacia ellos y saca la varita, mirándolos con cautela. Pansy rápidamente extiende las manos como para justificarse.

-Espera Blaise- dice alarmada- no pasa nada, nuestros padres también lo son.

Blaise los mira silenciosamente y baja la varita cuando Draco asiente con la cabeza.

-Ya- dice girando los ojos. Y ahora entiende la actitud de Draco. Para que agobiarse con fingir ser algo, mejor tomarlo como un juego. Mira a su madre que está coqueteando frente a la esposa del rubio, al dueño del lugar. Suspira.- pero tus padres seguramente no lo hicieron por decisión propia.

Draco lo mira.

-¿Tu madre...?- dice señalandola con la cabeza, no quiere terminar la pregunta. Ninguno de ellos la termina nunca.

-Oh- dice mientras se deja caer nuevamente en su silla sin notar que se había parado- ella ama al señor oscuro.

-Papá también - comenta Pansy mientras mira hacia el cielo - mamá se lleva mejor con las ideas de los Malfoy.

-Sin embargo, no importa realmente - dice Draco- todos lo son.

Blaise asiente.

-Detesto a los muggles- dice Blaise con la nariz fruncida - incluso antes detestaba a los sangremuggles y a los mestizos, pero son magos como nosotros.

-Apuesto a que dejaste de odiarlos porque Draco lo hace- suspira Pansy - Draco es tan mala influencia para los sangrepuras- lloriquea y Blaise asiente.

Draco infla las mejillas.

-Yo no soy mala influencia para los sangrepuras.

-Lo eres cariño- rie Pansy- los mantienes alejados de tí por su propio bien.

-Bueno- interrumpe el rubio- al menos es divertido ser el slytherin malo que molesta gryffindors y hufflepuffs. Mira que insultar gente requiere mucha habilidad y creatividad- dice orgulloso.- ¿Crees que no cansa pensar y molestarlos de forma distinta todos los días, los 365 días del año? - pregunta

Blaise rie ante la idea de su amigo y cerrando los puños los chocan mientras rien.

-Especialmente a Hermione Granger.

Pansy ríe ante el gesto infantil y los jala a ambos de los brazos mientras los lleva a la habitación de Draco.

-Pero esto es genial, Blaise - dice emocionada- ahora podremos hablar de todo. Draco estaba empezando a sentirse culpable de ocultarte cosas, creíamos que eras favoritista de Dumbledore, -continua ante un ¡oye! de Blaise- pero ahora eres igual a nosotros... Te gustaran las cosas en el cuarto de Draco.

-Entonces ¿es tu tío?- susurra Blaise mientras Pansy tararea una canción.

\- Si ¿quieres ver el árbol familiar? - le pregunta.

-Claro que quiere ver el árbol- dice Pansy - te gustará saber que Draco es primo segundo de los Weasley.

-¡Pansy!

-¿Eres primo de los Weasley?- dice riendo Blaise.- Que vergüenza

-Oh, callate Blaise. - Reclama- De algún modo también son parte de los Parkinson.

Pansy finge un flechazo en el corazón.

-Pero no tan cercano dulzura- dice mientras guiña el ojo.

Es entonces cuando lo ve.

_\- Dumbledore me dijo que ayudaste el año pasado a Harry- susurra una sombra y Draco alza la varita. -Necesito ayuda con algo..._

_Draco retrocede cuando la persona se deja ver. Sus ojos son grises y tiene el cabello negro en una mezcla de Narcissa y Bellatrix. Pero su mirada es diferente, Draco lo sabe. Hay algo ahí que lo hipnotiza._

_-Mi nombre es Sirius Black, tu tío. Padrino de Harry..._

-¿Estás bien Draco?- pregunta Blaise.

-Si- dice mientras caminan hacia el árbol. Pero Draco no puede dejar de pensarlo...Ese hombre es el padrino de Harry y lo ha buscado a él.

* * *

**Tercer año**

**Ida a Hogwarts  
**

La noche antes de regresar a Hogwarts, Draco oye mencionar que Sirius Black está en busca de Harry Potter, aparentemente para asesinarlo. Draco, que no puede asegurar que sea cierto o falso con el fragmento que vio, se reserva la visión con cautela y no se la menciona a sus padres.

Ya en el tren de Hogwarts Draco observa a un hombre durmiendo en el vagón con ropas viejas y gastadas. Ignorante de la mirada que le sigue verifica que no haya gente alrededor y cierra la puerta dejándolo dormir. Si hubiera alguien hubiera tenido que burlarse de él y Draco detesta burlarse de la gente pobre. Bueno, la gente pobre que no sea los Weasley. Así que mientras camina buscando un vagón ignora el hecho de que unos ojos caninos le siguen con curiosidad.

Cuando escucha unos pasos cerca de él, tren se para de golpe y, repentinamente, todas las luces se apagan y un frío glacial invade el vagón. Se siente de repente sin alegría, sin ganas de vivir y con una terrible desesperanza. Sus miedos empiezan a fluir y no puede evitar sujetar con fuerza su túnica donde se encuentra el corazón. No necesita verlo, lo sabe. Para un vidente, que ha visto de cientos de finales tristes, un dementor es una bomba de tiempo hacia su corazón. Siente como algo lo muerde de la túnica y lo arrastra lo más lejos posible, mientras algo cálido y peludo se pone a su alrededor protegiendolo. Sin poderlo evitarlo y con el córazon acelerado, cierra los ojos.

Cuando los abre, Pansy está llorando a su lado y Blaise está arrastrando al prefecto de slytherin con él.

-Ahí está ¿Lo ve? -dice enojado el italiano- ¿Crees que esa palidez la estamos inventando?

Respira agitadamente mientras el mayor se coloca a su lado.

-Malfoy ¿Estás bien? - le oye preguntar.

Con dificultad asiente.

-Ustedes dos- dice el prefecto - acompañenlo a la enfermería cuando lleguemos. Y Malfoy- dice el prefecto dandole un chocolate- Creo que el dementor te afecto demasiado.

Draco lo mira marcharse y recibe con gusto el cálido abrazo de Pansy. Cuando mira su túnica ve unos pelos de perro y frunce el ceño. No lo soñó. Algo peludo lo salvó. Y arruinó completamente lo limpio de su traje.

* * *

**Tercer año**

**Llegada a Hogwarts**

Se sienta en el gran comedor con la esperanza de recuperarse del ataque anterior. Sabe que Potter lo ve, pero Draco se siente tan mal y le es tan doloroso respirar que no le devuelve la mirada y continua comiendo para marcharse del comedor. Esta ligeramente apoyado en Blaise y podría malinterpretarse. Pero los tres se han dado cuenta que apoyarse en Pansy, cuyo hombro es demasiado delgado y con una altura más baja, no le es de gran ayuda a Draco. Frente a ellos Nott se ve preocupado por él y Draco sabe. Sabe que Theo sabe la razón de su malestar.

-¿Y bien Theodore?- dice Pansy tratando de iniciar una conversación- Nos hemos enterado de la última noticia- ríe.

Theo la mira seriamente. Desde primero siempre ha sido así, tranquilo, serio, siempre manteniendose lejos de los problemas, a diferencia de Draco, que ama ser el centro de atención. Quizá por eso le sorprendio la actitud repentina que tomó. Draco lo mira ligeramente, entre la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y la de escuchar la conversación.

-¿La última noticia?- dice-¿Qué última noticia?

-Tu sabes la que involucra a Draco.

Nott hace una cara de desconfianza y asiente. Es toda su reacción ante la frase de Pansy. Blaise, que en otro momento hubiese reido y molestado solo mira de reojo a Draco, que se siente realmente mal, con preocupación.

-¿Tienes el don de la adivinación?- pregunta y Theo alza los ojos del libro que ha empezado a leer nuevamente para finalizar su conversación con Pansy.

-No- responde.

-Ahhh, supongo que te interesa- intenta continuar la incómoda platica Blaise para desviar su atención de Draco.

-Estoy buscando como evitar que un adivino innato soporte la presión de un dementor.

Draco alza las cejas alarmado cuando ve a Blaise fruncir el ceño y mirarlo seriamente. Pansy sin embargo no parece haber captado la indirecta porque se inclina hacia el ojiverde y pregunta.

-¿La presión de un dementor?

Nott asiente con la cabeza y no dice nada más para alivio de Draco. Cuando el director anuncia que los dementores vigilarían cada entrada buscando a Sirius Black, Draco mira con pánico a Theo y este asiente. Por eso se sentía tan mal, porque no solo había un dementor. Habían varios.

El director anuncia entonces que han llegado dos profesores nuevos: Lupin, como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y Hagrid, como profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Si Potter espera un comentario cizañoso de parte de él no lo obtiene. Draco solo quiere cerrar los ojos. Es Blaise quien comenta algo que no escucha bien y todos a su alrededor rien. Potter lo mira y el alza por primera vez en la noche la mirada. Debe verse fatal porque la mirada del ojiverde no le sigue en toda la noche, al menos ya no con cizaña o enojo.

Es en ese momento cuando Draco se da cuenta de algo. La platica con Nott acerca de que sabía de su don terminaba con él diciendole que le ayudara a vengarse de Potter. Pero eso nunca pasó. No, porque Potter cruzó en el pasillo cuando no debía estar ahí. Ha pasado algo, concluye, algo que ha hecho que eso cambie. Pero no puede pensarlo más. Se desmaya.

* * *

**Tercer año**

**Enfermería**

Cuando abre los ojos está en la enfermería. Nott, Blaise y Pansy están ahí con él.

-¿Eres un adivino?- pregunta Pansy y Draco mira a Nott con enojo.

-Si.

-¿Por que nunca me lo dijiste?- pregunta suavemente pero Draco puede ver la acusación implícita en esa frase.

-Porque lo odio- es todo lo que responde.

-Nott, Theodore- inicia Blaise- nos ha platicado porque te sientes tan mal. Además- dice señalando un libro- ha encontrado como evitar que te sientas así, al menos completamente.

Theodore camina hacia él y le coloca una pulsera de plata donde puede ver una pequeña poción plateada.

-¿Qué es esto? - pregunta.

-Absorbera el dolor.- Es lo único que dice- cuando se vuelva roja significa que tendrás que cambiarla. Supongo que puedes pedirsela al profesor Snape.

Cuando hace gesto de marcharse, Draco se altera.

-Espera.

El de ojos verdes lo ve y guarda silencio.

-Gracias.

Para su sorpresa Nott sonrie ligeramente y asiente.

* * *

**Tercer año**

**Adivinación**

Este año Draco tiene adivinación con los gryffindors. Ve a la Profesora Trelawney decirle a Potter que ha visto el Grim en él, y que es una señal de muerte. Granger bufa y observa la cara de molestia de Nott dirigida a ella. Es una cara que a Draco le recuerda a la suya cuando esta en su momento de "odio a Potter".

Entonces escucha los rumores que brotan con el bufido.

_-¿Ese es Nott?_

_-Si_

_-Granger dice que es hijo de mortífagos. Que ella misma lo confirmo. _

_-¿Te lo dijo?_

_-No- susurró la chica castaña- escuche como se lo decía a Harry cuando preguntó quien era el chico que se sentó con Malfoy, Goyle y Crabbe para hacer el trabajo del año pasado._

Mira a Granger que parece fastidiada, decide que esta noche se burlara de ella frente a todos.

* * *

**Tercer año**

**Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas  
**

Cuidado de criaturas mágicas se realiza fuera del salón por lo que Draco puede ver como la poción se va llenando con rapidez. Su padrino le ha dado 20 muestras mientras prepara más porque a este paso no resistirá el año escolar.

Observa al gigante presentar a un hipogrifo, pero a él no le interesa. No lo había notado, pero los gryffindors molestan a Theo siempre con el tema de los mortífagos. Si Theo perteneciera a un grupo, podría defenderse mejor o tener quien lo defienda. Pero Theo no pertenece a ninguno e ignora los comentarios.

Está tan distraído que molesta a Buckbeak, solo por fastidiar al gigante, y como respuesta éste lo hiere. En un día normal Draco podría recuperarse, lenta y dolorosamente, pero los dementores por sí mismo lo están matando. El dolor es atroz. Grita. Le advierte que habrá repercusiones y se desmaya a la mitad del camino a la enfermería en los brazos de Goyle.

* * *

**Tercer año**

**DCAO**

Lupin les está enseñando cómo enfrentarse a un boggart. Draco se burla de sus ropas y recibe la mirada de Granger y compañia de odio y escucha insultos. Normal.

Entonces Potter dice algo que es mejor ser pobre que ser un mortífago y se mete con el padre de Theo. Theo enrojece pero decide quedarse sin decir nada. Es Potter, el poderoso niño-que-vivió no hay nadie que se meta con él. Pero Draco, que odia que se metan con sus amigos (_o futuros amigos_) no. Se pone en posición de pelea y saca su varita, diciendo algo acerca de que es mejor tener padres mortífagos a ser un pobre huérfano sin padres. Pero que Potter mismo debería sentirse feliz. Es mejor ser un huérfano mestizo que una sabelotodo sangresucia.

Entonces se burla del cabello de Granger y para su sorpresa, aunque ni recuerda lo que dijo, Romilda Vane, Patil, y Lavander Brown rien. Se marcha de ahí, sabiendo que ahora el tema de conversación será Granger.

De reojo mira a Theo, y sabe que en su mirada hay agradecimiento.

* * *

**Tercer año**

**El gran comedor  
**

Y no se equivoca. Durante la cena Ravenclaw y Hupplepuff platican de lo ocurrido y miran a Granger que totalmente roja se oculta bajo un libro. Potter y Weasley lo miran con odio, pero a Draco no le importa. Es decir, es Draco Malfoy. La mesa para su desconcierto está llena de un lado, donde usualmente se sienta, y más vacia del otro.

Entonces se sienta orgullosamente junto a Theo, al que incluso algunos slytherins evaden para no ser molestados. Pansy y Blaise, que también están agradecidos con él por lo de la poción, se sientan seguidos de Greg y Vicent y Pansy inmediatamente habla acerca de las clases y los nuevos profesores. Blaise hace algunas bromas y ellos rien. Theo, sorprendido, lo mira sabiendo lo que significa que Malfoy se siente junto a él.

_Que es uno de ellos._

Mira con una mirada de superioridad a los gryffindors mientras sonríe y las miradas como las de Patil, Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan y Oliver Wood cambian. Sí, pueden meterse con Theo. Pero así como nadie se mete con Harry Potter nadie se mete con Draco Malfoy. Porque Harry Potter es la representación del lado bueno, fuerte y valiente y Malfoy es mejor conocido por dar golpes bajos, dolorosos, por jugar sucio y sin límites de moral.

Pero ambos no dejan que nadie se metan con sus amigos.

Granger comprende entonces el por qué del ataque de Malfoy hacia ella. Sus miradas se encuentran y de algún modo Hermione sabe que no ha acabado.

-Es por eso que no se que le pasa. - Exclama Draco en voz baja pero audible para ellos seis luego de un gran rato- Sus padres murieron porque se negaron a seguir al Lord oscuro ¿no ha pensado que quizá si hubieran aceptado estarían con él?

No hay malicia en la voz de Draco, lo saben. Potter también lo nota porque al pasar se ha quedado parado momentaneamente escuchando la conversación. Theo lo sabe, están en la orilla de la mesa por la puerta del gran comedor y todos cruzan por ahí. Las palabras de Draco lo hace pensar también.

-Digo- dice Malfoy mordiendo su pan y ninguno parece notar que su conversación es escuchada- Él es técnicamente un sangrepura como nosotros, la sangre de su madre - Potter se tensa y apreta los puños- se ve sobrepasada por la pureza en la sangre Potter, con una línea de sucesión tan enorme como la familia Black. Es comprensible que en lugar de matarlos directamente los invitara a unirse.

-¿Pero eso no haría menos leal su unión?-dice Greg

-No sería el único - dice Draco y el tema finaliza. Puede observar como cambia la cara de Potter y como mira a Draco con la boca abierta para luego marcharse. Seguramente viendo de una forma distinta a Draco por primera vez.

Theo es inteligente, lo sabe. Más que cualquiera, incluso que Draco. Sabe que su padre ha seguido a Voldemort por sus creencias y sabe que el señor Malfoy fue acusado de ser un mortífago junto con los padres de Vincent y Greg. También sospecha que Pansy y Blaise son hijos de mortífagos pero no es la razón por la que se intereso en el rubio y sus amigos.

Es porque el rubio es todo lo que Theo querría ser. Un líder. Es porque tiene la fuerza de enfrentarse a Potter una y otra vez como si fuera la primera lucha y cuando pierde, cierto que quiere venganza como cualquier slytherin. Pero cuando Potter no está cerca es como si no existiera nadie más en la vida del rubio que sus amigos y su familia.

-Se que ya se lo dije a alguien- dice Theo llamando la atención de Draco- pero quiero que me ayudes con un favor.

-¿Cuál? - pregunta Draco con sospecha.

-Quiero que me ayudes a vengarme de Potter.

Draco sonríe traviesamente.

* * *

**Tercer año**

**Quidditch  
**

Están viendo el partido en las gradas. Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff. Dementores atacan el estadio y Potter queda inconsciente y su escoba queda totalmente destrozada y sin arreglo. Dumbledore lo salva, pero su escoba sale volando al Sauce Boxeador y queda destruida.

Blaise sonríe y Draco sabe que se le ha ocurrido algo.

* * *

**Tercer año**

**Sirius Black  
**

Draco observa a Potter abrir el regalo de navidad en un espejo. Su elfina asistente sostiene el par que refleja al de lentes y es quien está cerca de Potter en realidad. Cuando lo abre, Draco puede ver la Saeta de Fuego en su esplendor sobre la mesa. La cara de felicidad de Potter ante un regalo es tan pura que Draco mismo desea enviarle algo solo porque sí. Ve a Granger decirle algo a Potter y a Weasley enojarse por ello pero deja de prestar atención a la escena. Enfoca el espejo, con el que estaba enfocando donde Potter se veía reflejado, hacia el y puede ver la cara de Sirius Black sonriendole.

-Ahí lo tienes- dice con una mueca.

-Gracias- dice el hombre- de todo corazón. No podía haber enviado el regalo por si solo.

Draco asiente con la cabeza.

-Solo no me vayas a matar de un susto otra vez.

El hombre rió suavemente.

-Lo siento sobrino. Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad, tío Sirius- fue lo único que dijo antes de que la imagen desapareciera del espejo.

* * *

**Tercer año**

**Dementor**

Le sabe mal que le jueguen una broma así a Potter. En primera, porque él mismo odia a los dementores. En segunda, porque la escoba se la regalo Sirius y no quiere que acabe como la otra. Pero una promesa es una promesa.

Cuando el patronus de Potter sale en dirección a ellos, él que casi se cae de la escoba y se retiran. Eso no evita que se rían un rato de la cara del moreno y mientras camina junto a sus amigos riendose pueden ver a Potter mirandolos mientras enrojece. Pero Blaise no lo nota, esta feliz. Pone una mano en el cuello de Theo y lo jala hacia él sacudiendole el cabello con los puños. Theo pone una cara molesta pero Draco sabe que esa pequeña curva es una sonrisa. Ni Theo ni Draco han mencionado el beso y éste se pierde con el paso de los días. Pero Theo y Draco están bien. Theo es la seriedad en persona y Draco la travesura. Theo la antisocialidad y Draco la popularidad. Pero cuando están solo entre ellos 6, pueden perder los papeles y ser como quieran. Y sinceramente a Draco no le molesta que Potter le vea. Esta acostumbrado

* * *

**Tercer año**

**Notas**

-Creí que era peligroso que estés aquí.

Le menciona Draco a un perro negro a la orilla del lago. Saca de la mochila unas notas y se las pasa.

-Longbottom siempre escribe sus contraseñas porque es muy despistado. - Menciona- Cuando lo seguí hoy en la mañana la subrayada era la última.

El perro asiente y se deja acariciar. Luego lame a Draco, quien se queja y lo aleja diciendo algo de la saliva y los pelos en su preciada ropa.

-Si, se que me amas. - Dice y lo ve esconderse cuando Pansy llega corriendo a abrazarlo.

* * *

**Tercer año**

**El mapa del merodeador  
**

Severus sabe que Draco está haciendo algo y es demasiado sospechoso.

-¿Qué es lo que no me quieres decir Draco?- le pregunta y Draco nervioso porque sabe que les dirá a sus padres si descubre que está ayudando a Sirius Black a encontrar a Potter.

Draco se remueve incomódo bajo la mirada de su padrino y le cambia el tema.

-Potter está en la casa de los gritos.

Para su alivio Snape se aleja olvidándose de la conversación, pero Draco sabe que solo es por un momento. Sirius debe apresurarse y hablar con Potter.

* * *

**Tercer año **

**La predicción**

Una de las consecuencias de los dementores, es que Draco no ha tenido visiones. Está demasiado débil para tenerlas. Buckbeak ha sido una distracción suficiente para Draco quien ha evitado que encuentren a Sirius una decena de veces enfocando a la mayoría en la ejecución de la criatura. A quién, aunque le da pena que lo maten, Draco le guarda rencor por la pequeña cicatriz en su brazo.

Sin embargo sabe que a medida de que pasa el tiempo se está ganando el perfecto odio de Potter. Se ha burlado de Sirius Black, a consciencia de éste, y de Hagrid. Granger, como toda civilizada sangresucia le ha tirado un puñetazo. Aunque sospecha que se debe más a lo de su cabello.

Al salir de adivinación recuerda que ha dejado una pluma sin guardar y regresa. Ante su asombro escucha una voz, la de la profesora, hablando.

_El señor de las tinieblas está solo y sin amigos. Su vasallo ha estado encadenado durante doce años... Hoy, antes de la medianoche, su vasallo se liberará e irá a reunirse con su amo... Su amo se alzará de nuevo, más fuerte y más poderoso que nunca... Hoy... antes de la medianoche... su vasallo... irá a reunirse con su amo..._

Tiene que hablar con Sirius. Se apresura a buscarlo

* * *

**Tercer año **

**Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta**

Sirius ha ido a buscar a Potter y Draco espera que esté bien. Envidia un poco a Potter por tenerle, pero entonces recuerda que él tiene a sus padres y Potter esta solo. También sabe que la rata es el asesino de los padres de Harry porque vio a a la rata llegar con Voldemort en una visión corta y le llevó todos los diarios que pudo a Black en la casa de los Gritos. Donde el hombre reconoció a la rata en el hombro de Weasley como el traidor de los Potter.

Al día siguiente Draco no quiere reconocerlo pero está asustado. Porque Sirius está lastimado y Potter en la enfermería.

* * *

**Tercer año **

**Potter**

Sirius ha sido arrestado nuevamente. Draco siente que debe hacer algo pero no sabe que hacer, su padrino tiene la vista sobre él y Draco sabe que sospecha que supo todo el tiempo donde estuvo el animago. Deja todo en manos de Potter. Y ruega a Merlín que ambos regresen a salvo.

* * *

**Tercer año **

**Sirius  
**

Ahora con el escape de Sirius los dementores se han ido, pero Draco lleva la poción en todo caso porque sabe que algún día la necesitara. Está nervioso. Unos pasos se escuchan llegando y Draco alza la varita. No es Blaise ni Theo. Ni siquiera Pansy.

Es Sirius.

-Draco.

Draco no sabe que decir. Se ha encariñado con el hombre y sabe que esa es la despedida. Extiende la mano pero en su lugar siente como el hombre lo abraza.

-Gracias- susurra el animago y Draco no dice nada pero le devuelve el abrazo.

-Eres igual a tu padre ¿Sabes? - dice con una pequeña sonrisa y saca una lechuza y una carta. - Todo un caso. Me pregunto como eres realmente. - Draco alza la ceja y Sirius reconoce la señal de fastidio- Bueno- dice riendo- ¿podrías...?

Draco toma las cosas y como si fuera una real molestia dice:

-Sabía que querías algo

Sirius lanza una carcajada y Draco ríe de lado.

-Gracias por cuidar a Harry, Draco.- le dice.

-No sé de que hablas- responde el rubio -Cuidate. - Se marcha dirigiéndose al castillo otra vez y se pregunta cómo le hará llegar a Potter ambas cosas. Sirius lo ve ingresar al castillo, y es entonces que mira la poción que cuelga de su ligera pulsera.

-Un vidente- dice mientras entiende el porqué de la casi inexistente reacción en el rubio hacia él, después de casi matarlo de un susto al salir de la nada, al encontrarse por primera vez. Observa las entradas de Hogwarts donde los dementores hacian guardia hasta unos días y se siente mal por el rubio muchacho, que debía sentirse fatal mientras lo ayudaba.

-Suerte Draco- murmura y se marcha.

* * *

**Tercer año **

**Lealtades**

Cuando Draco pone las cosas en su baúl, ve que en la carta hay una pequeña cajita que tiene su nombre. Cuando la abre encuentra un pequeño pergamino con una nota.

_Di "sangrepura_".

_Los rojos son enemigos, los azules aliados y los verdes indiferentes._

_Los negros son las personas que te son fieles y estarán, sin importar lo que decidas, a tu favor..._

Draco dice la palabra con curiosidad y observa el pergamino crecer y llenarse de líneas. Escucha una llave caer.

Es una cámara de Gringotts a su nombre y una lista de nombre de personas en el castillo. Asombrado comprende lo de los colores. Los nombres están organizados en año y casa. El nombre de Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Vincent y Greg está de negro. Astoria y Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, Anthony Goldstein y Terry Boot también. Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory, Roger Davis... No revisa el pergamino de Gryffindor a fondo. No es que pueda...

Y entonces nota un único nombre negro entre ellos, y para su sorpresa está en negritas como los de sus amigos más cercanos.

_El nombre es Harry Potter_

* * *

**Tercer año **

**El tren de Hogwarts  
**

En el expreso de Hogwarts, de regreso a casa, Draco ve a Harry recibir la carta de Sirius diciéndole que él fue quien le envió la Saeta de Fuego. Se ve feliz. Por una vez decide simplemente cruzar sin fastidiar y se marcha sin decir palabra seguido de sus amigos. Potter lo ve de reojo de seguro preguntandose la razón de su poco interés en atacarlo pero Draco sabe que amargarle el momento al moreno no es lo ideal. Mira una ventana, mete las manos en el bolsillo y ríe ligeramente dejandole que el viento le mueva los cabellos. Puede que él también haya estado siempre del lado de Potter y hasta ahora se haya dado cuenta.

Cuando ve a sus padres en la estación, corre a abrazarlos y se pregunta con emoción, si podrá tener una nueva visión pronto.


	4. Cuarto año

_Hola a todos: _

_Princes-Slash, Shadow Lestrange Potter, La pooh , Elyllyon, Acantha-27, lucas1177, Dandelion's Lollipop, Nanami Fushikawa y Gabriela Cruz gracias por sus reviews :3  
_

_Quería aclarar que sí se que Sirius es primo de Narcissa y según yo lo escribí así , :P asi que no me di cuenta del error. Gracias por la corrección. _

_Freya Uchiha_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ADIVINACIÓN **

**CUARTO AÑO**

_Cuando Draco esperó una nueva visión no espero algo así. Le ve caminando hacia una casa, no le conoce, pero sabe que está llendo en la dirección equivocada, la mansión está prendida. Cuando entra la habitación está iluminada por la luz de una chimenea. Están platicando, son dos voces, uno es Colagusano.  
_

_Mantiene la respiración y su corazón se acelera. Un siseo, la serpiente ha notado su presencia. El hombre dice que sabe que quieren asesinar a Harry, a Potter. Retrocede, es lo único que piensa. Una voz siseante le órdena a Colagusano dar la vuelta a la silla y Draco lo sabe. Sabe quien está detrás de ella. No necesita verlo. _

_Es Voldemort..._

_El miedo del hombre invade el suyo, se vuelve atroz, está gritando. -Siente su dolor como el propio- cuando siente que ya no aguanta más la varita de él le apunta mientras sonríe.  
_

_-Avada Kedavra_

_Lo último que ve es un rayo verde._

Draco se despierta gritando. Su padre entra a su habitación y lo abraza tratando de calmarlo. Pero es imposible. No puede respirar. Siente el impacto del Avada Kedavra en su cuerpo, siente el dolor y pánico ajeno del suyo. Podría jurar que su corazón se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?¡Draco! ¿Qué pasa?- escucha la suplica de su madre. Está asustada.

Quiere contestarle pero no puede respirar, necesita aire desesperadamente. Se siente morir...

-Narcissa, hechizalo- grita el mayor

-¿Qué?

-¡Hechizalo! tuvo una visión, tienes que desmayarlo.

-Pero...

-¡Hazlo!

Lo último que escucha es un _stupefy_. Y entonces siente que respira de nuevo.

* * *

**Cuarto año**

**Amigos**

Draco no lo dice, pero desde aquella visión no es el mismo. Sus padres lo saben y preocupados llaman a Pansy. Pansy llama a Blaise y éste a su vez, llama a Theo, a quienes sus padres reconocen como el hijo de Nott. Conocen la historia, saben de su ayuda con los dementores. Si piensan que no es una buena compañia no lo dicen, pero Theo se da cuenta que han notado por primera vez que los mejores amigos de su hijo son todos hijos de mortífagos y eso se refleja en la cara de preocupación de su madre. Pansy mira de reojo el pensadero a su lado cuando han llegado y el ambiente pesado en la casa. En silencio, pasan a la habitación y lo ven mirando a la ventana. Sus ojos ya no brillan y la sonrisa de bienvenida que les brinda siempre brilla por su ausencia.

Blaise le mira fijamente y es como si Draco si ni siquiera notara que están ahí. Como si estuviera ido.

-¿Qué pasa Draco?- pregunta preocupado.

Draco voltea a verlos. Aún puede sentir el dolor pero se ha dado cuenta que no es suyo. Sus ojos captan a los otros dos junto a él y por primera vez en días se abre su voz.

-Theo- es lo único que dice.-Blaise. Pansy.

Theo se sienta a su lado en la cama y le acomoda los cabellos. Draco lo permite y Theo se pregunta como sabiendo que le robó su preciado primer beso, como le han contado los otros dos, Draco permite que le toque sin dudar de sus segundas intenciones. Realmente le gusta Draco, no como amigo sino algo más. Pero Draco es tan inocente en ese tema que lo ignora deliberadamente. No importa, se dice a sí mismo. Theo sabe que si hay alguien que le guste a Draco ese es Potter, y eso aunque le duela un poco no le molesta porque Draco ya ha hecho bastante por él.

-Draco- dice mirandolo a los ojos mientras sostiene su cara con las manos- ¿Qué ha pasado?

La respiración de Draco se acelera mientras recuerda y Theo se asusta cuando lo ve llorar. Nunca lo ha hecho, al menos él nunca lo ha visto y lleva viendole de lejos desde primero. Todo con Draco son risa y travesuras. Incluso seriedad y preocupación. Pero nunca tristeza.

-Lo mataron- dice y las lágrimas fluyen por las mejillas- Yo no se quien era- Theo traga saliva comprendiendo, lo ha visto. - Lo mataron a él pero yo...pude sentir su vida, mi vida acabándose. Muriendo. Y no puedo alejar la sensación. Cuando duermo se repite una y otra vez y es tan enloquecedor...

Guardan silencio y Theo lo abraza. Lo único que se escucha es a Draco llorando. Ninguno dice nada, Pansy siente las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Blaise aprieta los puños. Theo lo consuela. Durante los días siguientes, se turnan en abrazarlo. Un día finalmente Blaise rompe el silencio en la habitación.

-Está ahi Draco- dice finalmente- esta latiendo. Tu corazón. Lo sé, lo siento. Todo esta bien...

Draco cierra los ojos y decide dormir. Escucha el corazón de Blaise como si fuese una suave canción de cuna y decide creer en sus palabras.

Quiere creer en sus palabras.

* * *

**Cuarto año**

**El mundial de Quidditch**

Draco observa a Victor Krum en el aire mientras vuela buscando la snitch. Sabe que su padre está tratando de distraerlo como una forma de aliviarlo pero Draco no está pensando en eso. Esta pensando en que el juego ha acabado. El Lord ha regresado. No puede seguir teniendo una lealtad dual, ni seguir jugando al pequeño mortífago. Tiene que serlo si quiere que su familia viva. Con la cabeza en otro lado se pregunta que pensarían Pansy, Blaise y Theo cuando se enteren. Si debe decirselos.

El partido finaliza y él no lo nota hasta que un grupo de mortífagos maltratan a cuatro Muggles. A lo lejos puede ver a Potter, Weasley y Granger huyendo. Su corazón se acelera cuando recuerda las palabras de Voldemort.

_Asesinar a Harry Potter..._

-Tranquilizate, Draco- dice su padre y le coloca una mano en el hombro- No te harán nada.

Con terror se da cuenta que su padre lo sabía y nota en su cara que el dolor, el miedo de los demás están cayendo como cuchillos al corazón de su padre. No solo eso. Se da cuenta por primera vez en mucho tiempo que su padre debió sentir el dolor de su visión y sus consecuencias y no dijo nada. La Marca Tenebrosa aparece en el cielo y Draco puede verla una y otra vez en diferentes lugares en tan solo un segundo. Es el inicio, lo sabe, sabe que ésta será la primera de una interminable cadena sin fin.

Su padre toma su mano y los aleja. Cuando Draco está caminando siente como una nueva visión lo invade...

_Un papel sale del Caliz, Dumbledore lo toma y lo abre._

No sabe que significa pero sea lo que sea presiente que tiene que ver con su visión de vacaciones. Y sabe que dijo que tenía que dejar su lealtad dual, pero en el fondo espera que lo que Voldemort desea no se cumpla.

* * *

**Cuarto año**

**Regreso a Hogwarts  
**

Hogwarts será la sede de un evento legendario, el Torneo de los Tres Magos. El Torneo reúne a tres escuelas y un candidato es elegido de cada escuela, para competir en tres pruebas peligrosas. El que quede campeón ganará 1000 galeones. Las escuelas que se reunirán son Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Hogwarts también participará.

Mira de reojo a Alastor Moody, el nuevo profesor de DCAO, sabe que hay algo mal con él pero no puede descifrarlo. Su mirada se desvía a Theo que observa con el ceño fruncido también al hombre. Blaise a su lado le pregunta si todo va bien.

-No lo sé-responde.

Blaise cuyo punto fuerte es la observación mira al hombre sin saber que está buscando. Están en clase y éste habla acerca de las Maldiciones Imperdonables, advirtiendoles que si lo usan irán a Azkaban. Draco sabe de su existencia así como casi todos los slytherins que conoce. Ellos saben hacer el imperius, el crucio y la existencia del Avada Kedavra, que mata instantáneamente a aquel sobre quien es usada. Draco, que sabe lo que ocasiona éste conjuro traga saliva al recordarlo y se obliga a ignorar el sabor amargo en su boca recordando las palabras de Blaise. Qué su corazón está latiendo.

Es entonces que Moody acusa abiertamente a Draco y a Theo de ser hijos de mortífagos al mencionar que sus padres deben saber realizarlas con frecuencia, dando énfasis en su particiación en el último ataque. Es ahí cuando Draco verifica que realmente hay algo diferente en ese hombre. Escucha con una cara indiferente su acusación, no puede decirle más de lo que le ha dicho el trío dorado. Sin embargo, aprieta la boca cuando menciona a los padres de Greg y Vincent.

Pansy los mira preocupada pero la mirada de Blaise le advierte que no diga nada. Asiente con la cabeza y nota que Draco de reojo la mira. Y Pansy comprende, no quiere que los incumba también a ellos. Los comentarios se extienden con rápidez pero los ignora. Potter ya los ha acusado de lo mismo antes. Granger también. Pero no hay pruebas de nada, nada que pueda inculparlos. Lo sabe, él mismo ha ayudado a eliminarlas.

Draco sabe que Moody sabe algo. No es solo la manera en que actúa. Es la seguridad con la que ha afirmado que son hijos de seguidores del señor Oscuro. Sus miradas se encuentran y Draco sigue sin encontrar la respuesta. Pero en el fondo su mente solo le grita una cosa.

Mortífago.

* * *

**Cuarto año**

**El cáliz de Fuego  
**

Para ingresar al torneo, se debe, en un papel, escribir el nombre de la persona y lanzarlo al Cáliz de Fuego. Sólo alumnos mayores o de 17 años serán permitidos lo que elimina rápidamente la participación de su generación. De todas maneras Draco no hubiera concursado. No necesita los galeones y muchos magos han muerto en las pruebas. No es como si morir fuera una de las grandes ideas de Draco, no de nuevo, y tiene cosas que quiere hacer más adelante. Si él muriera existe la posibilidad de que su padre fuese capturado o asesinado, y no puede permitirlo.

Blaise platica con Theo y Pansy, están en el gran comedor a espera de los elegidos por el cáliz. Mira a Potter platicando con Weasley y observa como todos emocionados se ponen alrededor del cáliz para ver a los magos que participaran en el concurso de éste año. Ha llegado la hora de la elección. Cuando el Cáliz de Fuego elige a los campeones, Fleur Delacour de Beauxbatons, Viktor Krum de Dumstrang y Cedric Diggory de Hogwarts, Draco siente que algo va mal.

En su visión el papel salió suavemente, pero ahora los papeles salieron fuertemente del cáliz. Es entonces cuando todos están festejando que jadea. Está saliendo, es un cuarto papel. El papel que vió.

Dumbledore lo abre y Draco lo presiente.

_El elegido es Harry Potter_

* * *

**Cuarto año**

**Rita Skeeter**

Draco que ha sido muy original a la hora de molestar a Potter, sabe que es realmente creativo. Una de sus frases favoritas y que no ha logrado superar es la que le dijo sobre los gryffindors en primero

«_¿Sabes a qué tipo de gente escogen para el equipo de Gryffindor?. Se trata de personas que dan pena al verlas, esta Potter, que no tiene a sus padres, están los Weasley, que no tienen dinero... y estás tú Longbottom, que no tienes cerebro._»

Tiene una sonrisa en el rostro y lo sabe. Está solo viendo las nubes, tratando de alejarse de todo el bullicio que ha ocasionado la elección de Potter como concursante. Tiene que idear una forma de molestar a Potter pero no se le ocurre nada y no quiere recurrir a Blaise. Así que allí está, mirando el cielo mientras espera la idea llegar. Cierra los ojos un momento y cuando los abre ve a Rita Skeeter, una periodista, volver a su apariencia humana desde un insecto. La cara de la periodista se deforma al ver que la han descubierto pero Draco sonríe. De esa manera que indica problemas, y que incluso Potter teme, para quien la recibe y la periodista retrocede.

-Pero mira lo que he descubierto- menciona- Me pregunto que puedo conseguir como pago de mi silencio.

Rita enrojece.

-¿Malfoy, no?

Draco asiente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?- resopla.

-Necesito un favor

Rita entrecierra los ojos.

-Y si lo hago ¿Me dejaras en paz?

-Te dejare tranquila 6 meses- promete. -Comprenderas que éste puede ser un chantaje eterno. No queremos que empiecen a matar a los pobres bichos para atinarte a ti.- La periodista hace un gesto de indignación y Draco se satisface de ello. Al día siguiente Rita comienza a escribir historias falsas de Harry.

* * *

**Cuarto año**

**Las insignias  
**

Draco ha logrado bastante con la periodista pero no es suficiente. Entra a su sala común más relajado cuando escucha a Theo decir algo acerca de la madurez de Pansy y Blaise. Ellos ríen. Cuando los encuentra están haciendo insignias de "Potter apesta". Son varios modelos , colores y demás. Es lógico que Pansy se ha esforzado para que combine con los colores de las 3 casas. Viendo a sus amigos reír Draco analiza que este año no ha hecho ninguna travesura con ellos. Ni siquiera ha platicado propiamente con ninguno.

_Eso debe cambiar- piensa._

-Eh - dice sentandose al lado de Blaise y tomando una insignia - ¿Qué hacen?

-Insignias- dice Pansy orgullosa.- Se le ha ocurrido a Blaise y ha venido a mí suplicandome mi maravillosa ayuda.

-Quisieras- responde Blaise.- Tu te has colado cuando Theo y yo hablabamos.

-Por supuesto que no- resopla ofendida la morena- Dile Theo.

La discusión empieza entre esos dos y Theo le manda una sonrisa a Draco mientras se sienta a su lado- Te lo dije - susurra y Draco asiente suavemente. -Esos dos terminaran casados.

-Lo sé - resopla Draco- y me lo dices a mí.

Theo sonríe suavemente.-Es cierto, olvide que lo veías.

La semana pasada el padre de Theo fue capturado durante uno de los ataques a muggles y desde entonces a estado más callado de lo usual. Draco deja que se asiente en su hombro mientras siente como su respiración se va calmando. Debe estar agotado de estar alerta todo el tiempo y Draco le permite descansar. Para cuando Pansy y Blaise dejan de discutir y los miran, uno con la mirada preocupada y la otra con picardía, Theo está dormido y Draco niega con la cabeza.

-Entonces ¿en qué los ayudo?

Pansy sonríe feliz de que Draco muestre interés en algo por primera vez en meses. Dos días después están desvelados y cansados pero los cuatro muestran con orgullo su creación. A todos los slytherins empiezan a gustarle. A los hufflepuffs también. Para su sorpresa Pansy los vende en lugar de repartirlos, pero el mercado funciona. Siempre que Snape no esté cerca. Molestar a Potter es más divertido si lo hacen entre los cuatro. Greg y Vincent están emocionados también porque Draco ha vuelto a ser el de antes y nuevamente retoma su rutina. Atiende a sus clases, molesta a Potter, platica con sus amigos, practica pociones con Blaise, de hechizos con Theo y de transformaciones con Pansy. Ha vuelto a tomarse el tiempo para enseñarle a sus dos guardaespaldas y ha tomado el té con su padrino más de tres veces. Para cuando la semana se ha completado, entre los 6 se han escapado del castillo cuatro veces a comer helado y han jugado quidditch en la noche después de cenar.

Cuando se acurruca en su cama, Draco siente que ha vuelto a vivir.

* * *

**Cuarto año**

**El hurón**

Draco juega con su pluma mientras piensa como Cho Chang babea por Cedric mientras Potter babea por ella. Encontrarse con Potter ha estas alturas no le sorprende. Parecen atraerse como dos imanes para luego repelerse con la misma fuerza. Hoy está tomandose el día con Vincent y Greg. Son amigos de la infancia después de todo. Hablan acerca de lo mucho que les está costando pociones y Draco asiente mientras les dice que les ayudará. Pelearse con Potter es normal, tanto que a Draco ya no le importa nada de lo que Potter le diga. Ya le da igual. Y esa ligera molestia en su pecho porque a Potter le guste la morena no significa nada.

Discuten. Enojado trata de hechizarlo cuando ve a Moody lanzarle un hechizo. No puede evitarlo y retrocede asustado. El último hechizo que vió dirigido hacia él fue un rayo verde que lo mantuvo en cama las siguientes semanas. Debido a que el hechizo mata a la persona, había dicho su padre, Draco había sentido la falta de su magia y su energía como consecuencia. Estaban agradecidos que su cuerpo haya resistido la visión.

Sin embargo, Draco sabe que su mente está quebrada y sus miedos incrementados. Lo siguiente que sabe es que es pequeño y está rebotando. Mira sus patitas entre giros. Es...es

_Es un jodido hurón_

Cuando gracias a Merlín McGonagall lo convierte nuevamente escucha al pelirrojo burlarse de él llamandolo el gran hurón saltarín. Sus mejillas enrojecen y se marcha. Lo último que mira es la risa de Potter.

* * *

**Cuarto año**

**La invitación al baile de navidad.  
**

Draco sabe que Potter está en la torre de astronomía con Cho Chang. Es bastante obvio que la piensa invitar como pareja del baile. Mirando sin decir nada, Theo lo observa y voltea a la misma dirección. Sus ojos se oscurecen mientras ve a Draco perdido en sus pensamientos. Mira el libro que está leyendo y alza la vista nuevamente.

\- Y entonces...- pregunta tratando de distraerlo- ¿Que clases de visiones tienes?.

Draco se sorprende por el repentino quebramiento del silencio. Lo mira y se sonroja al darse cuenta que se había olvidado que Theo estaba ahí. Un dejavú se expande por su mente pero no puede recordar de donde ni de cuando.

-Todas aquellas que me involucren directa o indirectamente- responde mientras se acomoda. Están afuera, bajo los árboles lejos de todos. Pansy y Blaise están en su negocio clandestino de insignias.

\- Entonces ¿No puedes ver nuestro futuro?

-Si no estoy en ese momento del futuro, no.- contesta acomodándose el cabello.

-¿Y por qué crees que puedes ver parte del futuro de Potter?- pregunta. Siempre ha querido saberlo desde que Draco le contó lo que recordaba haber visto en los años anteriores y sobre el papel que vio salir en el caliz de fuego. Ciertamente desde un punto de vista objetivo, Draco ni siquiera debió haber visto que mataran a la persona que descubrió que querían eliminar a Potter.

Duda un momento pero responde sinceramente.

-No lo sé. Solo puedo ver algunas cosas de él también.

-¿Puedes ver momentos así con nosotros?- preguntó curioso.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Raro- comentó Theo- quizá debería averiguar sobre eso.

Draco que no quiere saber el significado de ver visiones con Potter niega con la cabeza. Es demasiada humillación con que lo hayan transformado en hurón frente a él.

-Por favor no lo hagas. Además, ya no las tengo. Es como si se hubieran esfumado...

Ve a Theo golpear su barbilla repetidamente con su dedo.

-Solo bromeaba- lo escucha. Theo cierra el libro y Draco lo ve recordar algo.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunta.

Theo niega con la cabeza y retoma la lectura.

-¿Con quien irás al baile de navidad?- pregunta el ojiverde

-Con Pansy- dice suavemente- ella ha esperado este baile desde que nacimos. ¿Y tú?

-Con Astoria Greengrass.

* * *

**Cuarto año**

**Actuación**

Draco cree, cree, cree que ésta es muy mala idea. Está vestido con una capa negra y espera pacientemente a que todos se reunan. Pansy a su lado luce igual que él, como un menor de 6 años, pero tiene un cabello rojo que resalta sus ojos verdes. Vince come una galleta mientras espera. Tiene puesto unos lentes falsos y su cabello es un nido de pajaros café. Él tiene una máscara.

Le han rogado a Severus que les de esa apariencia y observa a su padrino que con la ceja alzada observa todo el movimiento.

La escena empieza donde Pansy y Vincent están sentados tomando té. Él habla de comida y ella finge escucharlo mientras habla de moda. No cree que los personajes originales hablaran de eso pero que más da. De pronto, Draco aparece agitando su varita y apunta a Vincent.

-Lily, protege a Harry- grita Vincent y Pansy acelera para desaparecer detrás de una pared. Draco hace una sonrisa malévola- de esas que le dan tan bien y apunta a Vincent con la varita.

-Avada Kedavra.

-Noooooooooooo- grita Vincent y se deja caer al suelo. Es entonces cuando nota que no había soltado su galleta y ahora está sucia- Nooooooooooooooo- repite ahora con gran dolor y se escucha un _se supone que __estás muerto Vincent _de alguien mientras todos rien. Vincent agacha su cabeza fingiendo estar muerto pero mira de reojo la galleta y Draco se sube a una silla y rie aprovechando que puede jugar nuevamente mientras su padrino desaparece la pared donde detrás esta Pansy aferrandose a un osito.

-Ahora es tu turno sangresucia - dice totalmente en su papel- entregame al niño o muere...

-No dejaré que lo toques- grita y retrocede, pero no nota que hay un aparente juguete de Harry Potter en el suelo porque cae con el "bebé" y este rebota contra el suelo varias veces.

_Eso explica la cicatriz_ gritan y Draco se ríe.

Pansy se apresura a tirar -literalmente - al oso en la canasta que se supone es su cuna y se arrodilla.

-¡Tenme piedad! Te lo entregare, no puedo morir así...

-Olvidalo- grita Draco- de todos modos te iba a matar. Avada Kedavra...

De su varita sale un rayo verde, colorante en realidad, y mancha el vestido de Pansy mientras ella se tira al suelo. Severus oculta la cara tras su mano como no pudiendo creer lo que están haciendo pero los slytherins están bastantes divertidos de la función y ríen, aclamando a Draco, animando que elimine al osito de una buena vez.

Draco se acerca al osito lentamente mirandolo con cautela y le susurra.

-Ahora moriras.

Lo señala y le grita la maldición mortal cuyo famoso rebote viene de Greg, escondido detrás de la canasta, que le tira colorante a la vez que el rubio se lo tira al osito. Draco se deja caer.

-Me derritoooooooooooo...

Deja caer la capa con dramatización y se tira al suelo, lo siguiente que pasa es que la cortina los tapa y Severus con paso lento y una cara de querer matar a todos mira a Vincent en el suelo y le pasa encima, llega a la "habitación", recoge a Pansy y dice un no corto y monotono. La mira un segundo y entonces camina hacia el osito.

-Estas vivo- dice sin emoción.

-¡BRAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- la casa se alza en vitoreos y empiezan a platicar de la supuesta gran obra. Todos ríen y están de buen humor. Draco aprovechando toda su ternura abraza a su padrino como antaño.

-Gracias- dice mirandolo con sus enormes ojos grises.

Severus niega con la cabeza mientras ve a los 4 niños que vió crecer jugar nuevamente algo que creía ya habían olvidado. Pero ahí están, con toda la inocencia del mundo jugando nuevamente.

-¿Cómo rayos se te ocurrió esto Dragón?- pregunta acariciando su cabeza.

-Oh- dice alegremente- Pansy le platicó a Blaise como jugabamos antes y Blaise insistió en que se lo mostremos. La siguiente vez jugaremos a Dumbledore contra el otro ese.

Severus suspira mientras lo ve correr hacia sus amigos. Draco está cubierto con una capucha y una máscara cuelga de su brazo. Puede parecer un juego ahora, pero Severus teme que el día llegue y Draco no solo porte esas dos cosas, sino que su brazo tenga el tatuaje de la marcaoscura.

* * *

**Cuarto año**

**El amanecer del baile  
**

_Todo es precioso a los ojos de Draco y se siente feliz. Mira a su alrededor, Blaise está bailando con Pansy y Theo está parado a su lado platicando junto a Daphne Greengrass. Está ansioso, como cuando va a abrir un regalo de cumpleaños.  
_

_-Dragón- escucha y su corazón empieza a latir rápidamente. _

_Se voltea y ve a Potter parado mirandolo con una sonrisa. No puede evitarlo. Se siente aún más feliz. Está vestido con una túnica verde que combina con sus ojos y con adornos dorados. El árbol de navidad se ve a fondo y mira la mano que Potter le ofrece._

_-¿Bailamos?_

_Draco sonríe y camina con él hacia la pista de baile. Cuando están ahí bailan suavemente y deja que la cabeza del moreno se apoye en él. _

_-Te extrañe- le susurra al de lentes._

_Harry le da una sonrisa suave y besa su frente._

_-Yo también lo hice._

Cuando se levanta abre los ojos despacio. Entonces el calor sube a su cara y la tapa con las manos tratando de ocultar su rubor. No, no, no,no, no no puede haber soñado eso..Él no... Oculta su cara bajo la sabana y se queda ahí.

¿Y si fue una visión?- se pregunta. Dandose cuenta de lo que pensó se siente aún más rojo y recuerda las palabras de Blaise diciendo que le gusta Potter. Esta jodido. Mucho. Sacudiendo la cabeza se acuesta en la cama y trata de dormir. Tarda casi una hora y cuando tiene la siguiente visión no se despierta

_-Es nuestro aniversario después de todo- concluye el moreno._

_Draco acerca sus caras y lo besa._

_-Te quiero..._

-Harry- susurra con una sonrisa mientras se acomoda contra la almohada. Ignora que un chico de ojos verdes está a su lado parado mirándolo.

-Ya sabía que te gustaba- susurra Theo- Lo sabía.

* * *

**Cuarto año**

**El baile de navidad**

Luego de una semana de burlas por lo del hurón, Draco sabe que con lo del baile olvidaran pronto la noticia. Ve a Potter caminar con Patil siguiendo a los otros magos y parece tan torpe que Draco se asegura a sí mismo que lo que vió no fue una visión sino un sueño. Lo que lo hace peor al caso. Tratando de no sonrojarse mira a Pansy que se ríe al ver lo torpe del cuatrojos al bailar.

Draco no se ríe, al contrario, le da tanta pena que quiere que la tierra lo trague. La música empieza y entonces cuando pueden unirse saca a Pansy a bailar. Está preciosa...

-Vamos Draguen- dice- tenemos que atraer toda la atención.

Draco sonríe y bailan un buen rato. Después alegando cansancio le pide a Blaise que la acompañe.

Los mira bailar a lo lejos. Se ven tan bien juntos...

Entonces alguien choca con él, es Potter. Se ve de mal humor y la comadreja también. Tanto que no ha notado que Potter se ha quedado.

-Malfoy- susurra el otro.

_-¡Malfoy!- lo oye gritar y se voltea. Potter tiene una mirada de enojo en su rostro y está sonrojado. Avergonzado es la palabra. Tiene otra vez su túnica de auror y camina con velocidad hacia él_

_-¿Quieres explicarme esto?_

_Draco examina el papel. Es una carta de amor dirigida hacia él de ... ¿ahí dice Cho Chang?. Intenta leerla pero el moreno la retira..._

_-Es una carta de amor- dice._

_-Se que es una carta de amor - replica el otro - quiero saber porque te la envió..la fecha es de cuando estabamos en sexto y entonces ya.._

Se cortó. Draco odia que sus visiones se corten así. No le dicen nada en concreto.

-¿Estás bien Potter?- pregunta olvidando que lo odia y debe hacerle la vida imposible.

-¿Tienes fiebre Malfoy ?- ironiza el otro- Estás estorbando.

Draco que se da cuenta lo imbécil que fue al preguntarle si está bien y le tira un puñetazo marchandose enojado. Uno que es educado...

Harry lo ve irse desde el suelo y se da cuenta por primera vez que Draco estaba preocupado sinceramente. Es un imbécil. Y a todo caso ¿Qué puso a Malfoy de tan mal humor? Hace segundos se veía feliz. Y no es que lo estuviera mirando. Claro que no.

* * *

**Cuarto año**

**La primera prueba  
**

La primera prueba es enfrentarse a un dragón. Los campeones deben burlarlo y recuperar un huevo de oro que tiene guardado. Draco observa a uno tras otro campeón recuperar su huevo dorado y siente su corazón detenerse cuando a Potter le toca enfrentarse al Colacuerno Húngaro, el peor de los dragones. Cuando Potter triunfa Draco se siente aliviado.

Al día siguiente ve la foto de Granger abrazando efusivamente a Potter mientras éste sonríe. Puede ver la mirada de Blaise sobre él y durante el día no ataca a ningún gryffindor y evita al trío dorado. Se tira la almohada en la cabeza y deja salir la presión en su pecho.

Está enamorado. Y no es correspondido.

Solo quiere dormir.

* * *

**Cuarto año**

**La segunda prueba**

Weasley es la persona más importante para Potter en Hogwarts, nota Draco. El pelirrojo por el cual fue rechazado. Mira con paciencia las pruebas y apenas Potter sale del agua a salvo se retira. No quiere pensar.

* * *

**Cuarto año**

**El último desafío **

_Una copa, Potter y Diggory la toman y entonces hay un lugar oscuro._

_El verde del avada kedavra_

_Y entonces nada..._

Harry, Krum, Cedric, Fleur han ingresado al laberinto. Cuando se escucha un grito de Fleur Delacour, Draco siente su corazón parar. Potter está ahí todavía. La voz de Krum lanza un Cruciatus y se escuchan los gritos de Diggory pero no ha escuchado aún a Potter. Draco ve con preocupación el laberinto y siente la mano de Blaise apretar la suya.

-Estará bien- susurra.

Draco quiere creerle pero sabe, siente que algo está mal. No puede explicarlo. Después de lo que parece una eternidad, Potter aparece en Hogwarts y respira dejando salir todo su miedo. Los gritos se escuchan entonces por todos lados y Draco empieza a correr hacia él para asegurarse que este sano. Theo es quien lo detiene mientras le dice que guarde la compostura.

Pero Draco quiere, necesita saber que pasa. Todo el público del laberinto está asustado, gritando. Escuchan a un Hufflepuff decir que Cedric está muerto. Potter está siendo llevado lejos y Draco no entiende...

Mira a lo lejos y ve a su padre mirándolo, seguramente tratando de verificar si está bien. Cierra los ojos, dandose cuenta de la estupidez que ha cometido al enamorarse de Potter. No solo no será correspondido. Él es el enemigo de su familia, de su amo...

Ve su brazo, ahora limpio. Pero si lo que vio hace unas horas era cierto, pronto no será asi

* * *

**Cuarto año**

**Lluvia**

Potter ha declarado que cree que el padre de Draco y Theo estuvieron presentes en el laberinto frente a todos. Los rumores están corriendo pero a Draco no le importa. Se sienta junto al lago. Está lloviendo pero no tiene importancia, no cuando se da cuenta que lo que decida ahora puede acabar con sus visiones con Potter para siempre, o con su familia y sus amigos. Siente a alguien sentarse a su lado. Está igual que empapado que él.

Draco sabe que es Theo. Cuando Potter le echó en cara lo de sus padres, Draco se burló de Cedric y recibió algunos hechizos a cambio. La manga de su túnica aún está rota y tiene rasguños pero pareciera que no lo nota.

-Gracias- escucha.

-No es nada- susurra con una sonrisa ligera-eso hacemos los amigos.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora que todos nos miran?

-Sobrevivir.- fue lo único que dijo. Cuando el silencio se había extendido Draco finalmente habló.-Pansy

-¿Qué?

-Tus ojos, me recuerdan más a Pansy que a Potter.

Theo sonrió.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado en estos momentos. -dijo con una mirada triste-Solo te tengo a tí ahora.-y luego desapareciendo esa mirada susurró- Se que iniciamos mal, pero me alegra haberte chantajeado.

Draco le pegó en el hombro tratando de aligerar el ambiente

-Idiota. También tienes a Pansy y a Blaise- comentó dejando que la lluvia los bañe.

-Lo sé.

-Oye Draco- escuchó luego de un gran rato- Salgamos juntos...

¿Salir? Draco volteó a verlo y recibió un beso sorpresa en los labios. Si él llegase a querer a Theo no tendría que escoger, se dijo. Era un gran amigo, quizá...Cuando abrió los ojos de reojo le pareció ver a alguien alejarse de ellos, le parecía conocido. Quiso convencerse de que no era Potter, ¿por qué Potter estaría ahí?

-Se que te gusta otra persona- comentó el de ojos verdes.- Solo dame una oportunidad. Si decides que no me quieres, te dejaré ir.

-¿Lo harás?

-Lo haré.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

**Cuarto año**

**Regreso a casa  
**

-Sales con Theo- declaró Blaise mientras Draco tenía el codo apoyado en la ventana. Pansy y Theo habían ido por dulces y tardarían un rato en volver

-Así es.

-Puedo preguntar ¿por qué? Tu estás enamorado de Potter

Draco lo miró y asintió.

-No se que hacer. Él.. yo , es imposible- murmuró.

-Podrías declararte abiertamente en su bando, nosotros estaremos de tu lado, no creo que Theo...

-Pero mis padres no- dijo tristemente.

-Ya... -dijo Blaise notando el problema- Lo siento

-No es tu culpa.

-Theo ¿Lo sabe?

-Si. -Observó los ojos preocupados de Blaise y se sintió peor de lo que se sentía -Podrías- comenzó luego de un rato - ¿Podrías dejarme solo un momento?

Blaise asintió con la cabeza y salió en búsqueda de sus otros dos amigos. Draco sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo.

_Sangrepura_

Lo sabía. El nombre ya no estaba en negritas. Ya ni siquiera estaba escrito en negro.

* * *

**Cuarto año**

**La estación**

Ese año Potter no lo miró ni un segundo, se dijo Draco y por una razón se sintió realmente mal. Theo se separó del abrazo, le dirigió una sonrisa y él la correspondió. Luego abrazó a Pansy y a Blaise y siguió a su padre en silencio.

-¿Todo bien Draco?- preguntó.

-Claro.

-Te vi- comenzó el mayor sin saber como continuar- tu sabes cuando Potter...

Imbécil, se dijo. Su padre podía _sentir_ que estaba enamorado.

-No es nada- interrumpió. -Volvamos a casa.

-Draco..- dijo su padre y Draco vio lo que iba a decir. Le daría su autorización para marcharse lejos de él y de su madre. Le daría la opción de pertenecer al otro bando. Por un momento la esperanza creció en Draco pero luego se vio con Potter, sí, pero enterrando a sus padres.-Si tu quisieras...

-Papá, por favor- suplicó.

El rubio guardó silencio un momento y asintió -De acuerdo.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Cuando vio a su madre respiró hondo y sonrió corriendo a abrazarla. Severus también estaba ahí y lo recibió cariñosamente. No había cometido un error, ellos eran su familia. Ellos y sus amigos le eran suficientes para ser feliz.

Al anochecer mientras dormía, llegó nuevamente otra visión

_Entonces, ¿Cómo se llamará? -preguntó Draco mirando el árbol familiar de los Potter- me gusta Scorpius_

_El hombre de ojos verdes esmeraldas se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda. _

_-Scorpius es lindo, ¿Has pensado cual será su segundo nombre?_

_-Alexander- dijo- Alexander como mi padre._

_-Scorpius Alexander Malfoy Potter no está mal._

_-Claro que no está mal- rebatió. -Es igual de precioso que el nombre de Lily _

_-Lily Berenice Potter Malfoy- dijo Harry besando su cuello- tampoco está mal._

_-Deja de usar esa palabra- dijo enojado pero sin escaparse del abrazo._

_-La detestas porque lo primero que dije de tu aspecto es que no estabas tan mal.- rió_

_-¡Potter!_

_-Ya, ya. - Dijo dandose la vuelta para abrazarlo- Si te hace sentir mejor ese día mentí._

_-¿Así?- dijo con un puchero._

_-Por supuesto. Si hubieras estado pasable no me habrías gustado desde primero..._

_-¿Te gustaba desde primero? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?_

_-¡Porque me odiabas! Te parece más..._

_Draco hizo una mueca_

_-Te lo merecías_

_-Por supuesto que no _

_-Por supuesto que sí. Mira que escoger a Weasley.- Harry rió_

_-No me has dicho desde cuando empecé a gustarte- dijo el moreno acercandose aún más_

_Draco movió los labios_

_\- ¿Qué?-dijo- No oí lo que dijiste_

_-Desde cuarto-admitió finalmente sin mirarlo._

_-Desde cuarto-repitió el otro- ¡pero si empezaste a salir con Nott por aquella época!_

_-Ya.. -dijo rápido y rojo Draco. _

_-Draco... que estás ocultando._

_-Nada_

_-Que te conozco_

_-Nada..._

_-Draco_

_-Nada, en serio- dijo queriendose alejar pero el otro no lo permitió_

_-Dragón.._

_Draco suspiro._

_-Quería olvidarte_

_-Olvidarme_

_-Olvidarte- repitió_

_El hombre se acercó hacía él y un anillo resplandeció en su mano mientras tomaba la de él donde resplandecía uno igual_

_-¿Y lo lograste?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Olvidarme_

_-No _

_Sus miradas no se despegaron en ningún momento mientras el gryffindor acercaba su cara a la de él._

_-Eso es bueno- dijo Harry y lo besó._

_-Lo es- respondió Draco._

Acomodándose, Draco sonrío. Y Lucius, parado en la puerta, lo observó en silencio.


	5. Quinto año

_Hola nuevamente :) _

_Se que he tardado pero estoy en finales y este capitulo me costo escribirlo. En fin quiero agradecer a todos por seguirlo leyendo. Solo faltan dos libros :) wiiii _

_Elyllyon, Anik Yoru, DiCely, Yaoista, 1, La pooh, sharik21, Nanami Fushikawa, Acantha-27 y lucas1177 gracias por su review. Como ya es tarde les mandaré un besito y un abrazototote. _

_Cuidense y espero que les guste_

_Freya :)_

* * *

**ADIVINACIÓN**

_Estaba en su oficina en el área de misterios cuando oyó la puerta ser azotada. La primera vez lo ignoró mientras analizaba la snitch frente a él. Estaba hechizada para robar la magia de un patronus por lo cual, a su lado, una pantera brillaba inmensamente mientras Draco tomaba notas de como iba perdiendo su forma corpórea. No duró ni cinco minutos cuando sonó otra vez. Rodó los ojos y alzó la voz. _

_-No estoy en servicio, John. Es mi día libre así que ni creas que te abriré la puerta para que me asignes una misión con un auror. La última vez casi muero. _

_-No es John, Malfoy- respondió la voz de la comadreja mientras Draco elevaba la ceja._

_-¿Weasley?- preguntó y se dirigió a la puerta. Un auror lo estaba visitando de la nada y precisamente Ron Weasley. Eso no podía ser nada bueno. Abriendo la puerta preguntó- ¿Ha pasado algo?_

_Miró el ceño fruncido de Weasley, notando que lo que sea que estuviera diciendo a su lado Potter se detenía y se le quedaba viendo estático. Parecía haber peleado con la comadreja porque estaba sudado y su camisa estaba apretada por el puño de éste como para que no huyera._

_Con un movimiento, Weasley le tiró a Potter quién tan sorprendido como él no logró captar que pasaba hasta que sintió el empuje provocado por el otro cuerpo.  
_

_-Hay algo que Harry quiere decirte- dijo y cerró la puerta._

_Draco contuvo la respiración y luchó por evitar el sonrojo involutario subir por sus mejillas. Potter no pareció notarlo porque se separó y trató de huir pero apenas tocó el pomo retrocedió electrocutado._

_-No pensarás que te iba a dejar huir ¿No? - se oyó la voz de Weasley burlandose.- Si vas a hablar que sea con él- gritó.- Estoy harto de estos cuatro meses y Hermione también. Así que si vas a hacer algo, hazlo ahora._

_Weasley se marchó, o al menos así lo indicaban los pasos alejándose. Draco, sin saber a que iba todo eso, dejo que Potter se sentara, en silencio y aparentemente cabreado, en el sofá._

_-¿Quiero saber?- preguntó._

_-No- respondió el otro secamente._

_Alzandose de hombros, Draco ignoró el silencio pesado que la otra persona en su oficina insistía en producir y se sentó en la silla frente a la snitch para realizar el hechizo Patronus mientras volvía a iniciar con su trabajo. Alrededor de 40 minutos después empezó a lanzar hechizos alrededor de ella y ante la mirada atenta de ambos hombres ésta se separó y liberó los patronus a su alrededor, transmitiendo los mensajes que debían haber llevado en alguna ocasión._

_-Interesante- fue lo único que dijo Draco pero su mirada gritaba lo orgulloso que estaba de sí.  
_

_Había tanto silencio que lo único que podía oír Draco era su respiración y la de alguien más. Recordando que Potter estaba ahí volteó para ofrecerle una taza de café. _

_-Eh Potter, ¿quieres...?_

_La mirada verde sobre él que lo veía con adoración sorprendió a Draco. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza mientras veía al otro a los ojos y éste se paraba cada vez más cerca de él.  
_

_-Potter..._

_-Me gustas- le interrumpió el otro- Me gustas bastante. No entiendo por qué me salvaste pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. No puedo dejar de pensar en tí. Me gustas y se que estás saliendo con Boot, pero me gustaría que me consideraras como pareja. Que salieras conmigo..._

_No supo que decir. _

_-Potter, ni siquiera somos amigos. ¿Cómo puedes saber que te gusto?  
_

_-Lo sé, Malfoy.-dijo sin retroceder- Podemos ser amigos si es lo que necesitas- confesó mientras sonreía ante la falta del no rotundo-Puedo esperar y si decides que no quieres salir conmigo al final, siempre podemos seguir siendo amigos.  
_

_Draco miró a la pantera como si ella pudiera darle la respuesta y asintió_

_-Amigos esta bien._

* * *

****Quinto año****

**Unas vacaciones diferentes**

Ser novio de Theo no estaba mal. Sus padres se conocían y sabían que era de una buena familia, era sangrepura y educado bajo los mismo estándares, lo que evitaba disputas de ideas acerca de la sangre muggle y los modales. Le había ayudado en un momento de debilidad y era un gran amigo. La relación entre ellos no cambio mucho a excepción de los besos que ocasionalmente Theo le robaba y abrazos que se extendian más de la cuenta pero todo estaba bien. Se llevaba con sus amigos, sabía de su don, era aprobado por sus padres, podría decirse que era la pareja ideal.

Y Draco se sentía querido de un modo distinto al que los padres y los amigos pueden dar. El día pasaba tranquilamente y parecía perfecto. No lo amaba y ambos lo sabían, pero Theo tenía la esperanza de que lo haría y Draco quería creer que podía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los días Draco empezó a pensar que algo no estaba bien. No había tenido visiones sobre el futuro de Theo y sin embargo había dejado de tener visiones con Potter desde el día que aceptó su propuesta. Al menos no recordaba haberlas tenido. Lo que significaba que si las tenía, las tenía dormido. Por un lado, esto preocupaba a Draco aunque no lo admitiera no solo porque no podía saber si estaba bien, sino también porque Potter era una gran fuente de información. Y aunque no lo admitiera, le avergonzaba decir que le entristecia que el color del nombre de Potter se volviera verde.

Porque significaba indiferencia.

Ojala hubiera sido enemigo, pensó con renuencia. Al menos los enemigos se atraen mutuamente al menos para enfocar el odio hacia el otro. Pero ahora le era indiferente y no sabía como reaccionar a ello. Draco no conocía una vida sin Harry Potter en ella. Desde pequeño siempre quiso ser su amigo, conocerlo, ser su igual. Y cuando lo vio parado en la tienda de Madam Malkin y descubrió que él era su futuro mejor amigo no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, porque su sueño se haría realidad, porque Harry Potter estaría siempre para él.

Tal vez no debí esperar tanto, pensó.

Sin embargo, no le fue tan mal. Cuando Potter rechazó su mano Blaise se la ofreció, abriendo un camino nuevo y mejor. Blaise era como él, como Theo como Pansy. Potter difícilmente podría haberse adaptado a su mundo y Draco enloquecería si tuviese que entregar a su mejor amigo al Lord. Y Blaise era amable, simpático y atractivo. Era astuto e inteligente. No cabía duda que Blaise era el mejor amigo que podía tener una persona. Y que mejor persona para entregarle a tu mejor amiga que a tu mejor amigo.

Su mirada recorrió la cara del chico que dormía con la cabeza en su regazo. Estaban bajo un árbol en una de sus famosas citas. Draco no le veía nada de especial pero Theo parecía feliz y eso le importaba, porque Theo tenía razón. Ahora solo se tenían a ellos mismos y a sus amigos.

Recostandose en el árbol, Draco dejó que su cabello fuera mecido por el viento y sonrió.

* * *

****Quinto año****

**Mejor amigo**

Sin embargo, aunque hacía feliz a Theo, Draco empezaba a sentirse incómodo de no poder corresponder con igual entrega, lo que le llevó a mentirle al ojiverde aparentando una reunión familiar a la que solo los Malfoy podían asistir, para poder estar a solas y llegar a una conclusión sobre su situación. Conclusión que lo llevó a invitar a otra persona a su mansión.

-Creí que las cosas serían diferentes- le confesó a Blaise una tarde.

-¿Diferentes de que modo?- preguntó el italiano mientras movía una pieza de ajedrez. - ¿Del modo hufflepuff?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Es decir, él me quiere lo sé. Pero yo no logro sentir nada más que lo que sentía antes.

-Draco- dijo Blaise mirandolo fijamente- No te gusta. No del modo que quieres lograr.

-Pero Theo...

-Theo está siendo egoísta y tú también. -dijo en modo de regaño-Forzarse a una relación cuando uno espera que el otro se enamore de él y el otro espera enamorarse de él para olvidar a alguien más, no es la manera de tener una relación. Esperaba que se conocieran siendo amigos y quizá más adelante se atrajeran y fueran novios. No que se te declarara y le dijeras que sí para luego tratar de enamorarte.

Draco se sintió regañado e infló una mejilla.

-Muchas parejas...

-Inician así, sí- dijo Blaise rodando los ojos y desinflando la mejilla con un pequeño golpe- lo sé, especialmente en los sangrepuras. Pero son sangrepuras que van a casarse por contrato y deciden intentarlo por esa misma razón. Incluso si sus padres decidieran comprometerlos falta mucho Draco, estamos en quinto año. Tienes el tiempo para enamorarte poco a poco, no necesitas obligarte a hacerlo solo porque accediste a hacerlo oficial.

Draco movió una pieza.

-Me quiere y ..

-Y Potter no. -Dijo Blaise dandole en la llaga a Draco. El otro lo miró con odio-Sientes que estás recibiendo un cariño que deseas de otra persona y eso de cierto modo te satisface y te molesta. Pero nunca te diste la posibilidad de iniciar nada Draco, así como no te estás dando la posibilidad de escoger porque crees que Theo está en una mala situación y eso podría derrumbarlo o alejarlo de tí.

-¿Crees que estoy cometiendo un error?- preguntó con miedo.

-Creo que tienes que regresar al inicio de tu problema y arreglarlo. Intentar algo con Potter u olvidarlo, pero si vas a estar con Theo debes dejar de desear estar con Potter. A la larga solo te harás daño y le harás daño a Theo.

Draco bajo la mirada.

-No quiero hacerle daño. -susurró.

-Lo sé. Pero lo cierto es que a tí te gusta Potter y no Theo.

-No he tenido visiones con él de nuevo- dijo mirando al suelo- siempre he tenido visiones de donde está, del futuro. Lo veo vistiendo su túnica de auror, mirandome, hablándome. Y estoy vestido de inefable. No se si somos pareja. A veces parece así. A veces no. ¿Y si espero por ese futuro y nunca llega?¿Y si esto tiene que pasar? ¿Si es una forma de cambiar el futuro? No se que hacer Blaise- dijo en voz baja y triste- Estoy enloqueciendo.

El italiano le puso la mano en el hombro y suspiró.

-El problema contigo Draco es que conoces una parte del futuro y no sabes que acción puede cambiarlo en tu favor o arruinarlo completamente. Miles de personas toman decisiones a diario que pueden influirte más adelante. Granger, la comadreja, el mismo Potter puede cambiar el futuro que tanto estás tratando de mantener. ¿Entonces, qué importa en realidad lo que hagas o no?

Draco asintió cabizbajo.

-Lo sé. Es solo... Tu no sabes lo que se siente, saber que la persona que tanto quieres sea tuya por momentos. Que te ame. Sentir todo lo que sucede en esas visiones. En el baile de navidad-comenzó- lo vi ofrecerme la mano. Bailamos, me sonreía. Le dije que lo extrañaba. Me contestó que él también. Y parecia que nos conocieramos desde siempre- dijo riendo suavemente- Quiero llegar a ese futuro desesperadamente. Lo siento. Lo necesito. Y me envidio a mí mismo por ser amado y es absurdo, porque el otro día, cuando mi padre dijo que podía cambiar de bando y vi como estaba llorandolos en el cementerio, no pude hacerlo. Tengo miedo de lo que puedo ver Blaise, porque el futuro hasta ahora solo me ha indicado que puedo estar con él o con mis padres. Y no quiero elegir entre ninguno de los dos... Los necesito, a todos. A tí, a Pansy, a Theo, a mis padres... Y creí que podía alejarme pero todo me lleva de nuevo a él.

-¿Eras feliz?- preguntó Blaise después de un instante de analizarlo.

-¿Cuando?

-Cuando bailabas con él.

-No podía decir que existiera algo más...- confesó suavemente.

-Entonces creo que ese es el futuro que deberías buscar- comentó el moreno. -Es el futuro que yo buscaría.

-¿Y que debo hacer con Theo?- preguntó.

-Siguelo intentando- dijo suspirando-Lo que deba ser será, y si tu y Potter están destinados a estar juntos algún día sentiras que no existe nada más que él.- Fue todo lo que dijo.

* * *

****Quinto año****

******Lucius  
******

Otra cosa que le molestaba a Draco era la seriedad en su padre últimamente. Era como si desde que se enteró de lo de Potter hubiera cambiado algo y Draco no sabía qué.****  
****

-¿Sucede algo padre? - preguntó finalmente un día.

-No Draco, tan solo estoy pensando en algo- dijo mirandolo fijamente.

-Ya veo- susurró mientras comía un poco más de postre.

El silencio los invadió un rato mientras terminaban su té diario. Finalmente su padre preguntó.

-¿Draco que sueñas usualmente?

Sin sospechar que durante días su padre había vigilado sus sueños, Draco simplemente contestó.

-No creo soñar nada, al menos no recuerdo soñar nada en particular. ¿Por qué? ¿ha pasado algo importante?

Su padre pareció contestar pero la llegada de su madre interrumpió la platica y pronto hablaron de otros temas como moda, leyes o sucesos en el mundo mágico. Sin embargo a Draco no se le pasó la mirada de preocupación de su padre. Quizá estaba teniendo pesadillas y no se había dado cuenta, quizá está evitando dejar a su padre dormir.

Ignorando que todo su futuro con Harry, bueno y malo, está recorriendo sus sueños cada noche sin falta, ve a su padre tomar el té sin saber que Lucius ha sentido junto a él, cada emoción.

* * *

****Quinto año****

**Dementores  
**

Esto estaba mal, se dijo Draco mientras caminaba por Privet Drive. Se suponía que Blaise quería pasear por el mundo muggle así que lo había citado en algún punto por ahí. Hasta le había dado un mapa. ¿Pero en que mente cabe que Draco pueda sobrevivir en el mundo muggle dejandolo solo? ¿Y por qué en ese punto de toda Inglaterra? En eso está pensando cuando de pronto siente frío y un golpe de dolor. Conoce la sensación, vivió con ella durante todo un año escolar.

¿Dementores en el área muggle?

Mira a los alrededores. La poción está volviendose roja con rapidez. Puede ver a Blaise llegando al punto y como la poción finalmente se vuelve completamente roja. Su mirada se torna borrosa. Blaise corre hacía el tratando de atraparlo mientras cae, escucha su nombre. Lo último que ve es un patronus ahuyentandolos. Se desmaya.

Cuando abre los ojos su cabeza está en las piernas de Blaise tal como estuvo con Theo hace unas semanas. El pelinegro no está mirandolo pero acaricia sus cabellos con suavidad. Cierra los ojos y vuelve abrirlos.

-Blaise

La mirada del italiano se posa en él y Draco puede ver la preocupación creciendo.

-¿Estás bien?

Draco asiente y se levanta. Por alguna razón Blaise parece sentirse culpable. ¿Culpable por qué? Él no sabía que estarían ahí.

-Deberíamos volver a casa.-dice sacudiendose el polvo.

-No, estoy bien- le resta importancia - Tu querías ver algo por aquí.

Blaise lo mira y finalmente lo toma del brazo. Draco sabe que está pálido y quiza su mirada esté desorientada un rato pero no quiere arruinarle la aventura a Blaise, así que finge estar bien.

-Esta bien, podemos venir otro día.

El otro suspira y niega con la cabeza y sabe que el italiano no se lo ha creído así que deja que Blaise lo guíe e ignora que faltaba unas casas más para llegar al objetivo de su amigo. Privet Drive 4. No sabe que Blaise quería hablar con Harry Potter sobre la verdad de la actitud de Draco, su don y de su futuro. Ignora que de haber llegado con Potter aunque éste no les hubiera creído al principio comprendería por qué estaba tan molesto con Malfoy por salir con Nott. Ignora que su futuro junto a Potter que tanto esperaba podría haberse cumplido con más rápidez.

* * *

****Quinto año****

**Juicio  
**

Potter ha sido quien invocó el patronus que alejo a los dementores. Ahora tendrá un juicio por usar magia sin permiso y ser visto por muggles, o al menos eso dice el profeta.

Draco deja el periódico al lado de él y observa a Blaise hablar con Theo. El italiano le sonríe y Draco niega con la cabeza. No hay ninguna razón para pensar que fue planeado estar por donde vivía Potter. Debió ser solo una casualidad. Si hay una persona en la que Draco confía en su totalidad es Blaise, y él no lo traicionaría de ninguna forma.

* * *

****Quinto año****

**Luna Lovegood**

Draco recorre el tren buscando a sus amigos. No ha tenido ninguna visión hasta ahora y no sabe si es bueno. En eso está pensando cuando se topa con una chica de ravenclaw. Es rubia y tiene unos ojos azules claros. Draco admite que es linda, contra su voluntad, de una manera distinta a Pansy. Mucho más tierna. Cuando ésta le sonríe, Draco la mira sin saber que decir. Sabe de su mala fama, porque sin dudas ha ayudado a crearla, así que ahora una chica que no conozca le sonría sin ese aire de coqueteo es toda una sorpresa.

-Hola Malfoy- le saluda amablemente-Tus amigos están tres vagones más adelante. -Con una sonrisa ligera mira donde debajo de su túnica se encuentra su pulsera, que luce una poción nueva y lo encara nuevamente a los ojos- Llegará pronto- le dice- Lo sé. Solo tienes que verle de nuevo.- Cruza a su lado y se va dando saltitos. Draco no puede creer que ella sepa que es un vidente y la mira voltear para despedirse de él agitando su mano.

Draco frunce el ceño confundido y se despide de la misma forma. Recibe una gran sonrisa a cambio y Draco siente que ha hecho algo bien. Sin poder evitarlo sonríe también. Más tarde se entera que la chica es Luna Lovegood. Sangrepura.

* * *

****Quinto año****

**Thestrals**

Al salir del tren mira a los Thestrals frente a él. Draco sabe que no ha visto a nadie morir más que aquel hombre, pero eso parece suficiente para permitirle verlos. Mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que son muy pocos los alumnos los que pueden verlos porque pasan a su lado como si nada. Theo les hecha un vistazo y sin encontrarlos interesantes continua su camino. Draco, por el contrario, se acerca a ellos y sin temor acaricia la cabeza a uno suspirando. El animal parece agradecido por su toque y se deja acariciar sin problemas y suavemente. Hace un pequeño sonido satisfecho y Draco sonríe ligeramente.

-Tu también anhelas cariño.- Le dice

Cuando voltea Potter y Lovegood le miran con atención. La chica sonríe suavemente y el moreno lo mira con una expresión indefinida. Mira de vuelta al ser que acaricia su mano y le sostiene suavemente.

_-¡Draco!-saluda la chica mientras caminan por el bosque. Deben tener unos dos años más al menos porque se ven distintos- Me alegra que estés aquí. Este thestral te extrañaba.- dice señalando un Thestral mayor que se acerca alegremente a él._

_-Creía que estabas con Potter y preferí no ocasionar problemas._

_-Tu nunca serías un problema- ríe la chica- problema es que un doxie devore una serpiente encantada por las hadas purpuras bailarinas y lo vomite para que lo limpies._

_Draco arruga la nariz y rie._

_-Que asco._

_-Si - afirma la chica- es por eso que los doxies odian a las hadas purpuras._

_Sin saber si es verdad o mentira, Draco se acerca al animal y le acaricia la cabeza. _

_-Me alegra que estes bien, Damian._

Draco suelta al animal y lo mira sorprendido.

-¿Damian?- dice suavemente y escucha un rechinido de aprobación. Le acaricia despacio y empieza a seguir a los demás.

* * *

****Quinto año****

**Dolores Umbrige  
**

Dumbledore anuncia que tienen una nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Dolores Umbridge. Draco la conoce de reojo, sabe que trabaja para el ministro. Es elegido prefecto y con desagrado ve el placer que esto le ocasiona a la nueva docente. Cuando toca la primera clase con ella nota que no deja, ni dejará, que usen magia en sus clases, volviendolas más teóricas que prácticas. Esto molesta a Draco, pero se cuida de decirlo. A medida que pasa el tiempo se le va entregando más poder por decreto del Ministerio y los alumnos muestran cada vez más inconformidad.

-No podemos dejar que pase esto más tiempo- se queja uno de séptimo.

-Es intolerable.

-Fatidiosa

-Una bruja

-Es una abusadora

-¡Me ha quitado 20 puntos por tropezarme!

Draco cuyo título de slytherin lo vuelve el líder los escucha con paciencia.

-Hablaré con ella- dice finalmente -Si no funciona lo resolveremos por las malas. -promete- Los slytherins sonríen fríamente.

* * *

****Quinto año****

**El imperius  
**

Molestar a Potter y compañía es una cosa. Decide Draco. Pero lo que la profesora propone no solo afecta a los gryffindors, sino a las otras tres casas.

-¿No concuerda conmigo señor Malfoy?- dice riendo altaneramente.

Pansy está a su lado, como prefectos han pedido una reunión con ella que queriendo demostrar su preferencia les concede. No le agrada a ninguno de los dos pero, habiendose criado ambos en casas de alcurnia, saben demostrar lo contrario.

-Esto afectaría también a slytherin- dice Pansy suavemente.- Todos se pondrían en contra de la casa, -opina-ciertamente no es satisfactorio.

-Le pregunte al señor Malfoy, señorita Parkinson- responde pero ahora sin sonreír.

Draco frunce el ceño y toma la mano de la morena.

-Y ella tiene todo el derecho de responderle por mí si es lo que desea. Además tiene razón. Poner la casa de Slytherin a disposición de las otras como enemigo no es lo que le corresponde a usted. Y no permitiré que la casa de un noble sangrepura como Slytherin se disponga a obedecer sus ordenes como si fueran viles sirvientes.

-¡La Brigada Inquisitorial solo busca lo mejor para los alumnos!-responde ofendida.

-Lo mejor siempre que sigan sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Ser un mago no solo significa saber hechizos, sino realizarlos.

-¡Es peligroso.!

-¡Se llama crecer!- grita.

-Es una lástima- dice decepcionada- creí que ustedes dos podrían verlo. Pero son iguales al señor Potter y compañia. Creí que siendo hijos de sus padres, orgullosos sangrepuras, lo comprenderían.

Pansy enrojece.

-Sin embargo,-responde harto y sin pensarlo realmente - si lo vieramos desde ese punto de vista, no tendríamos que comprenderla dado que usted no es más que una mestiza.

Ahora la enrojecida es la profesora.

-Yo soy ...

-Una aparente sangrepura- responde- pero yo se la verdad, así que no venga a decirme que hacer ni porque hacerlo. Si usted desea atacar de esa manera a los gryffindors hagalo usted, que tiene la jerarquía suficiente para castigarlos o atacarlos sin que ellos se lo devuelvan, pero ya le digo de una vez que no vamos a aceptar libremente ser parte de su grupo.

-¿Libremente?-repite. Ambos la miran tratando de adivinar su siguiente movimiento pero ella parece rendida. Aun así Draco y Pansy no se fían, después de todo es peligrosa- Pueden retirarse- dice.

Ambos dan la vuelta sabiendo que deben prepararse para el siguiente golpe pero no esperan que llegue tan pronto. Un hechizo golpea a Draco por la espalda y lo siguiente que sabe es que está apuntando a Pansy para lanzarle el mismo hechizo que acaba de recibir.

-Imperius.

Dolores Umbridge se arrodilla frente a ellos dos y sonríe.

-Parece que si jugaran a ser mis pequeños sirvientes después de todo señor Malfoy.

Draco contra su voluntad, asiente.

* * *

****Quinto año****

**La Brigada**

-La Brigada Inquisitorial ... Un grupo selecto de estudiantes que apoyan al Ministerio de Magia, seleccionados por la profesora Umbridge. - dice repitiendo las palabras que le fueron dichas hace unas horas sin que él lo supiera-Los miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial tienen el poder de quitar puntos ... Por lo tanto, Granger, tomaré cinco por ti por hablar de forma grosera acerca de nuestra nueva directora ... Macmillan, cinco por contradecirme ... Cinco, porque no me gustas tú, Potter ... Weasley, la camisa está fuera del pantalón, así que tendré otros cinco ... Oh, sí, se me olvidaba, eres una sangre sucia, Granger, por lo tanto, diez puntos menos para ti ... »

* * *

****Quinto año****

**Rastreo  
**

Draco se siente raro. No recuerda que paso en realidad en la oficina de Umbridge y no fue hasta que uno de séptimo se lo preguntó que se dio cuenta. Pansy tampoco sabe. No hay nada extraño más que la sensación de estar pendiente de Potter a lo máximo. Pansy sin embargo está distinta también, está tan al pendiente de esos tres que ha estado ignorando a sus propios amigos y no lo entiende. O si. Es como si su cuerpo lo hiciera por sí mismo. Pero hay algo diferente entre él y Pansy. Es como si de la nada ella estuviera de acuerdo con las ideas de Umbridge hasta lavarle el cerebro a sus otros compañeros cuando sabe que hace unos días no era así.

Theo, por su parte, le ha preguntado si se trata sobre ellos dos. Draco habría contestado que no hasta que Potter cruzo y él lo siguió instintivamente sin hacerle más caso a él. Sabe que Theo a bajado la mirada pero de algún modo no le importa. Nada existe en el mundo excepto Potter, pero no es de la forma que hace unos meses. Ni siquiera le importa que ya no le mire. Draco no sabe que es.

* * *

****Quinto año****

**Blaise**

Theo ha insistido una y otra vez en hablar, y eso está empezando a quebrarle los nervios. Quiere hablar con Theo pero no puede dejar de vigilar a Potter. Incluso cuando habla con Blaise no puede quitarle los ojos de encima. Blaise también está preocupado por él y se lo ha hecho saber.

-No lo sé- dice- No puedo apartar mi mirada de Potter.

-Eso no es nuevo- dice el italiano con un tono de burla pero luego ve la cara de sufrimiento de Draco y borra la sonrisa.- ¿Draco esto es por Potter realmente?¿Has tenido otra visión?.

Niega con la cabeza.

-No. Antes de regresar- dice sonrojandose- he visto un fragmento donde me está besando pero eso es todo.

-Besando- repite Blaise.

-Si.

-¿ Y eso te está haciendo seguirlo desesperadamente?

Draco enrojece.

-¡Yo no estoy siguiendo a Potter desesperadamente!

-Esa no es la impresión que das amigo- dice el otro compadeciendose de él- Sin embargo Pansy está igual que tu con Weasley, y me consta que lo odia con su alma.

-Es algo que no puedo encontrar en mi mente. Como si escuchara la voz de Umbridge en ocasiones. No quiero estar tras él todo el día y no quiero ignorar a Theo, pero cuando aparece Potter en escena es como si quedara en blanco y no existiera nadie más que él.

-Algo así pasa con Pansy- analizó el de ojos azules- Sin embargo en ella es más fuerte. Quizá sea realmente eso lo que pase.

-¿Crees que nos hechizo?

-Creo que no debemos confiar en ella. Hablaré con tu...

Draco mira al campo de quiddittch y ve a Potter hablando con Luna Lovegood, como siempre sus ojos se pierden en él y Blaise sabe que lo ha perdido.

-Padrino...- finaliza Blaise pero sabe que Draco no lo esta escuchando.

* * *

****Quinto año****

**Finite incantem  
**

-Creo que están bajo la maldición imperius- dice el italiano mientras lee sobre su cama.

Draco que esta agotado se tira sobre la cama. Potter y sus amigos son demasiados escurridizos, y él nunca ha sido dado a las actividades físicas.

-Imperius- repite. -Moody , o su impostor habló de eso el año pasado ¿cierto?

Blaise asiente

-La Maldición Imperius es una de las tres Maldiciones Imperdonables. Cuando el hechizo es exitoso, pone a la victima completamente a merced del que invoque el hechizo, aunque una persona con una resistencia excepcional es capaz de resistirse a él. Creo que eso es lo que está pasando,-menciona- te estás resistiendo y eso es lo que está haciendo que te den tantos dolores de cabeza. Pansy, por el contrario, no lo está haciendo lo que la convierte en la sirviente ideal que no puede ver nada más que a Potter y compañia.

-Y es por eso que ya casi no la vemos ni nos escucha. -Menciona Draco cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el cansancio en él.

-Si

-Y como podemos resolverlo. - pregunta cerrando los ojos y durmiendose al fin.

Blaise cierra el libro y saca su varita.

-Es fácil- menciona- Finite incantem.

* * *

****Quinto año****

**Pansy **

-Eh Pansy- grita Draco alejando momentáneamente la atención de ella hacia Potter. Están saliendo del gran Comedor y la morena ni siquiera ha comido bien para seguirle.

-¿Qué quieres? -responde altaneramente-¿no ves que estoy ocupada?

-Te compre algo.- dice tratando de ocultar la molestia en su voz mientras se repite que es la cara de sapo la que habla en ella

-Luego.- dice haciendo un gesto despectivo y se marcha.

Draco que no acostumbra ser ignorado, espera a que todos estén lejos y rueda los ojos mientras alza su varita contra ella.

-Incarcerus.

* * *

****Quinto año****

**Finite.**

-¿Un incarcerus? ¿No querías lanzarle un petrificus totalis?

Draco, que ha pasado a las cocinas con una Pansy siendo arrastrada por todo el pasillo, muerde el pedazo de pastel que Rude le ha preparado especialmente para él mientras asiente.

-Si, si que quería pero sería algo cruel.

-Sería cruel- dice el italiano imitando su voz- me alegra saber que un incarcerus no lo es.

-Efectivamente- responde Draco mientras le ofrece un pedazo y Blaise declina el ofrecimiento- El petrificus hubiera arruinado su cabello.-A todo esto - dice mirando a su alrededor - ¿Donde está Theo? No lo he visto.

Blaise suspira y lanza el finite para ambos hechizos mientras suspira.

-Evadiendote supongo. ¿Lo buscarás?

El rubio asiente y camina hacia la salida.

-Lo haré al rato- promete- No quiero estar aquí cuando ella despierte.

Blaise mira a la morena y asiente en apoyo.

-Ire contigo a buscarlo

* * *

****Quinto año****

**Theo**

Ha pasado un mes siendo evadido por Theo, que sabe la verdad de su comportamiento gracias a Blaise. Draco sabe que Theo está junto al lago. No necesita a nadie para saberlo. Solo lo sabe. Camina y lo ve dormido bajo el árbol. No quiere hacerlo, pero terminara con Theo. No es justo para él. Para ninguno de los dos.

No nota cuando el otro abre los ojos perdido en sus pensamientos, ni como se levanta.

-¿Terminarás conmigo, no?

Draco se sobresalta y voltea la cabeza con gran rapidez que siente el dolor invadirlo. No le importa en realidad.

-Yo..

-No necesitas explicarme Draco- le dice- Lo sé.

-Lo lamento.

-Podemos terminar- menciona- Pero eso no significa que me rendiré- Le da un beso en la mejilla y se marcha.

Draco contra todo pronóstico enrojece.

* * *

****Quinto año****

**Weasley es nuestro rey  
**

A pesar de que ya no son novios, Draco aún tiene besos por parte de Theo, por lo que parece que no terminaron; sino que eliminaron las citas. Pero esta bien. Siguen siendo grandes amigos.

Draco tiene una idea en la cabeza que no lo dejará vivir hasta que la realice. Pronto será el partido de quidditch y la tonadita y la letra han sonado en su cabeza desde hace semanas. En realidad ha iniciado desde que escuchó que Weasley sería guardían de gryffindor. _"Weasley es nuestro Rey"_, dice finalmente ante la sorpresa de todos los slytherins en el comedor que empiezan a dudar de las facultades mentales de su líder.

-Disculpa- dice Pansy- Weasley es nuestro ¿qué?

-Nuestro rey- dice triunfante y empieza a cantar en voz baja

_Weasley es nuestro rey,_  
_ No puede bloquear una sola cosa,_  
_ Es por eso que los Slytherins todos cantan:_  
_ Weasley es nuestro Rey_

_ Weasley es nuestro Rey,_  
_ Weasley es nuestro Rey,_  
_ Siempre permite que la Quaffle entre,_  
_ Weasley es nuestro Rey_

_ Weasley no puede guardar una cosa,_  
_No puede bloquear un solo anillo. . ._

_ WEASLEY NACIÓ EN UN RECIPIENTE,_  
_ SIEMPRE PERMITE AL QUAFFLE ENTRAR. . ._

_ WEASLEY SE ASEGURARÁ DE QUE GANEMOS,_  
_ WEASLEY ES NUESTRO REY. . ._

Los slytherins ríen comprendiendo de que va y empiezan a pasar la cancioncita de unos a otros. Pronto todos saben la canción y habiendo expresado su creatividad Draco continua con la comida. Cuando alza los ojos observa a Theo mirarlo fijamente y mira de reojo a Potter que también lo está viendo. Baja la mirada y se sonroja. El problema es que no sabe por cual de los dos.

* * *

****Quinto año****

**El partido**

Aunque han perdido, Draco se ha divertido bastante con las reacciones de Weasley hacia la canción. Sin duda no se la esperaba. Así como tampoco se esperaba que al estar tarareando una canción Theo le de un beso en la frente.

Sonrojado, se aparta de él de golpe y ve a Pansy y a Blaise reírse ligeramente.

-¡Theo!-grita avergonzado mientras se sacude la túnica solo por hacer algo.- Deja de hacer eso.

_-Deja de hacer eso Potter-dice mientras enrojece y mira a otro lado._

_-¿Por qué?-ríe el menor-tu frente es besable._

_-No lo es._

_-Claro que sí. _

_-Velo por este lado- dice el gryffindor con tono de sabiduría y Draco presta atención- Te bese la frente. Si no hubiera niños te juro que haría otra cosa._

_-¡Potter!_

Draco se separa y observa a Theo con una cara culpable, entonces observa a Potter a lo lejos platicando con Weasley, y se siente peor. Se siente infiel. Theo lo mira y luego a quien observa y aprieta los puños

-¿Tuviste una visión con él cierto?- grita enojado pero Draco sabe que ahí solo hay dolor

-Theo...

-Siempre es así, una y otra vez, no importa cuanto trate al final siempre son visiones con él- alza el puño y tira a golpear. Draco cierra los ojos y cuando los abre ve que Blaise ha sido el que ha detenido el golpe ante el grito de Pansy.

-Theodore- regaña Blaise- Draco no te mintió, lo sabías desde el principio. Incluso Pansy lo sabe.

-Eres un egoísta- dice finalmente ignorando al italiano-Solo piensas en tí.

El silencio recorre a los cuatro y Draco retrocede.

-Yo no quería esto -dice Draco finalmente y Blaise sabe que su amigo habla desde el alma. Él no quería tener visiones con Potter, enamorarse de un gryffindor que aún no existe y que no le corresponde, no quería sentirse dividido entre la vida que tiene y la que ha empezado a amar. Entre sus amigos y sus padres. Draco no ha deseado nada de esto.

Si hubiera sido por él, le hubiera correspondido a Theo.

-Él no te ama- dice cruelmente y Draco jadea dolido.- Quizá nunca te ame. Después de todo nunca lo has oído o visto decirlo. ¿O si?

Dando la vuelta se marcha pero a Draco no le importa. El otro slytherin tiene razón, nunca lo ha visto...

Apreta los puños y se obliga a concentrarse, adoptando la máscara de indiferencia que le ha enseñado su padre.

-Malfoy- ve gritar a Potter acercandose junto a los otros tres.

-Draco- susurra Pansy bajito.-Vamonos

-No-dice Draco. Theo tiene razón, es un egoísta. Solo piensa en él. Solo piensa en _Potter. Si Potter esta bien. Si Potter está vivo. Potter, Potter, Potter _. Y ahora a perdido a Theo y si sigue así perdera a más. A Blaise, a Pansy, a sus padres... Apreta aún más los puños.

Es entonces cuando Harry se acerca a él que se da cuenta que sí. Que él no quería esto. Que Potter nunca le amará...Y eso es

_Doloroso._

-¿Que quieres Potter?-pregunta en un tono seco. No hay odio ni enemistad, no hay nada.

-Quería hacerte saber que incluso tu inútil canciocita no puede hacernos perder. Eres tan egoísta que...

_Egoísta..._

_¿No era eso lo que dijo Theo de él también?_

Lo demás sale sin pensar. No escucha el resto de los insultos o la burla del trío dorado y sus amigos. Lovegood parece ser la única que se da cuenta que algo no está bien con él. Insulta a Molly y Arthur Weasley y a la fallecida Lily Potter en la cara de Harry, lo siguiente que sabe es que está desquitando su ira y dolor con puños y hechizos. Al final le prohiben jugar Quidditch, pero eso no importa. Se marcha. Mira el pensadero frente a él. Snape se lo regalado sin preguntarle nada. No después de ver la cara de Draco. Uno a uno desaparece de él los recuerdos de sus visiones con Potter y los deposita ahí. También guarda los de Theo, no los necesita.

Cuando regresa a su habitación Blaise lo mira preocupado. Pansy también.

-¿Draco estás bien? Sobre lo que paso...

-No se de que hablas- dice fríamente con la máscara Malfoy y se desviste para luego cerrar las cortinas y dormir. Se ha duchado luego del juego en los aposentos de su padrino. Pansy y Blaise miran las cortinas cerradas y no saben por qué razón sospechan que es verdad.

* * *

****Quinto año****

**La puerta  
**

Draco ve la puerta frente a él. Una serpiente se arrastra por el cuerpo de un hombre y de pronto comienza a atacarlo dejandolo gravemente herido. Draco sabe quien es, es el señor Weasley. Lo sabe porque ha ayudado a bloquear todas las escapatorias del hombre con sus visiones. Por eso que por culpa de Potter esté vivo el hombre no le preocupa. Siempre hay una próxima vez.

* * *

****Quinto año****

**Oclumancia  
**

Potter está aprendiendo Oclumancia, sospecha Draco. Su padrino no le ha dicho pero Draco no es estúpido como parecen serlo los demás. En el fondo su padrino cree que el será un mortífago como su padre y a pesar de que le quiere sabe que no tomara riesgo ninguno para hacer vivir a Potter. Y hablando de él...Mira fríamente a Theodore y desvía la mirada a Potter. Necesita saber su punto débil, algo que le permita obtener su victoria sobre él. Y Potter tiene en la mira a Nott, pero Draco no sabe por qué. La analiza, la estudia y al cabo de unos días decide que Nott no le sirve de carnada y deja de mirarlos a ambos

* * *

****Quinto año****

**ED**

Draco se comporta como siempre con Pansy y Blaise, aunque no entiende por que ellos parecen incómodos cuando Theo está cerca o al hablar de Potter. Draco sabe que salía con Theo, por supuesto. Y que tenía visiones con Potter. Pero es como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, porque sabe que pasó pero no lo siente. Sentir lo llevó a su situación anterior y mira como acabó. Sigue cumpliendo con Pansy sus funciones de prefecto y siguen fingiendo que están imperiados. A ninguno de los dos les molesta. Después de todo, la venganza es un plato que se come frío. Y a los slytherins les gusta congelado. Marietta Edgecombe, un día entra y confiesa que formaron un grupo llamado ED, acusando a Potter por haberlo formado, pues es en contra de las reglas formar un grupo de defensa.

Esto lleva como desenlace que Fudge, el Ministro de Magia, trate de arrestar a Dumbledore y finalmente convierte a la profesora Umbridge en la directora de Hogwarts. Como ella odia a los gryffindors, Draco se sienta junto con todos sus compañeros a observar como poco a poco los va doblegando. Los gemelos huyen, Potter es arrinconado, Weasley menor es sancionada, Granger es contradecida y rebajada hasta su máxima expresión. El quidditch se cancela pero es un pequeño precio a pagar.

Desde su trono y a lo lejos, Draco sabe que por el momento tener a Umbridge de su lado es lo ideal. Los gryffindors ya no representan ningun peligro para su casa. Y él tiene el tiempo del mundo para contribuir al plan de su señor.

* * *

****Quinto año****

**Sirius Black  
**

Draco está revisando su baúl cuando lo encuentra. Ahí está el papel que le hace dueño de una cámara y que demuestra las lealtades. Con un poco de renuencia, Draco se da cuenta que la última vez que lo usó fue el año pasado de regreso a casa. Teme que el nombre de Theo esté en verde así que lo guarda otra vez.

Mira el plan del señor oscuro. El punto es atraer a una persona cercana a Potter mediante una visión falsa (idea de su tía Bellatrix) para matarle.

Los prospectos (dados por Draco) son Weasley menor, la comadreja, Cho Chang y Granger. Al menos son los más cercanos. Draco hubiera sugerido a Lovegood pero le cae bien.

Una persona cercana a Potter, piensa, y su mirada regresa al baúl.

Saca el espejo dual en su baúl cuya pareja tiene su tío y lo activa

-Sirius-dice.

La persona del otro lado tarda en contestar y Draco empieza a desesperarse pero finalmente escucha la respuesta.

-¿Pasa algo sobrino? Creía que habiamos quedado en no hablar para no levantar sospechas frente a tus padres y tus amigos.

-Estaba preocupado por tí.

-¿Has visto algo?

Draco ni pregunta como lo sabe. No después de que al parecer tiene un cartel que grita vidente que no solo Lovegood puede ver.

-No, es más como un presentimiento...

-El... ya sabes... lord ¿Ha planeado algo?

-Sí

-¿Harry está bien?

Draco asiente.

-Lo está.

-Pase lo que pase no permitas que salga del castillo, es el lugar más seguro para él. Yo estaré bien...

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo. No creo que me pase nada. Casi nadie sabe que estoy vivo- dice con su sonrisa despreocupada, que Draco no sabe será la última que le dedique y la última que recuerde el resto de su vida.

-De acuerdo- dice con renuencia Draco-Cuidate.

-¡Draco!-escucha antes de que desactive el espejo- Prometeme que cuidaras a Harry.

Draco duda, pero la expresión de su tío, preocupada y rara en él, lo convence y asiente.

-Lo haré.

-Bien. Y Draco...

-¿Si?

-Eres el mejor primo sobrino que alguien podría pedir.- dice suavemente y Draco no puede evitar sentir que necesita un abrazo de su parte.

-¿Primo sobrino?-ríe

-Bueno no se como se dice- bromea-Estoy orgulloso de tí.

-Gracias.

Cierra el espejo un poco más relajado y se acuesta a dormir. Mañana será un largo día.

Sirius observa al de cabellos rubios desaparecer y se preocupa. Por que los presentimientos de un vidente no suelen equivocarse. Casi nunca. Ruega a Merlín que todo salga bien.

* * *

****Quinto año****

**Pelea y huída**

Potter se levanta asustado en la clase de Historia, gritando por ayuda. Dice algo de Sirius y el corazón del rubio se acelera con miedo pero intenta convercerse de que el plan de su tía debe efectuarse dos semanas después. Lo ve dirigirse con sus amigos al despacho de Umbridge, quien no está, para comunicarse a través de la Red Flu con alguien y Draco sospecha que es Sirius así que se tira a sí mismo un hechizo desilusionizador y le evita todos los problemas que pueda mientras lo logra. Está prácticamente parado junto a Lovegood cuando escucha a Kreacher decir que Sirius no está y siente el pánico invadirlo.

No... Sirius, no.

Quiere decirle a Potter la verdad y abre la boca pero nada sale de ella. Entonces recuerda la sonrisa de su tía al mirarlo, y Draco lo comprende. Le hizo un hechizo de silencio.

Es entonces que escucha la voz de Umbridge. Está de regreso. Draco no sabe como entró pero eso no es lo importante. Draco espera que Potter haya oído su voz y ocultado pero cuando le pregunta con quién habla se da cuenta que Harry sigue en la chimenea y ha sido descubierto.

Corriendo busca a Pansy que está con unos slytherin, se hace visible y les dice que los amigos de Potter están vigilando la oficina de la directora. Mientras más gente haya, menos el castigo. Se dice.

Llevan a Umbridge a Neville, Luna, Ginny y a Ron y la directora les pregunta si saben con quien es que hablaba. Ninguno le dice, y entonces Umbridge amenaza a sacarle la respuesta con la maldición Cruciatus. Draco sujeta su varita dispuesto a defenderlo cuando Granger dice que es ilegal, y que no puede hacerlo sin que el Ministerio de Magia se entere.

Draco rueda los ojos. La mujer utilizó el imperio con ellos y nadie lo notó. Un chico de 16 años no tiene palabra ante el ministerio y la burla que hicieron de Potter todo el año pasado y éste debería decirselo a la castaña.

-"Ellos tampoco se enteraron cuando yo mandé esos dos dementores a Little Whinging"- dice Umbridge y Draco observa la cara de dolor de Potter y recuerda su propio dolor. -Alguien tenía que detener a Potter de estar diciendo que Voldemort había vuelto.

Cuando apunta su varita a Harry, Draco recuerda que le hizo una promesa a Sirius. La de cuidarlo. Granger se inventa, por que Draco está seguro que se lo inventó, que Harry estaba hablando con Dumbledore acerca de un arma para combatir al Ministerio.

Umbridge se asombra de esto, y les dice que les enseñe el arma. Los slytherins insisten en ir y Draco cree que en el bosque prohibido nada puede salvarla de un buen cruciatus que le va a mandar e insiste igual. Finalmente la vieja directora se marcha con el trío dorado y Draco confía que ella sea lo suficientemente inteligente para librarse de la vieja directora.

Mira a los tres gryffindors pensando entre cómo liberarlos y llamar a Sirius, cuando un hechizo le da y los observa escapar de la oficina.

-¡Maldición!-suelta. De todas maneras los iba a liberar. Despreocupandose por Potter, cuyos amigos ya deben estar con él corre en busca de su espejo en su baúl y trata de comunicarse desesperadamente con Sirius, pero éste no contesta.

Entonces su mirada se pierde un momento y ve a Potter en el departamento de misterios. Y a Sirius cayendo por el velo. Después ve a Potter tomar una profecía y a su padre tras él. Y Draco sabe que ha fallado. Ha perdido a Sirius, ha dejado salir a Potter del castillo y si todo va mal, perderá a su padre.

Un sollozo se le escapa y comienza a llorar abiertamente.

Que alguien le explique porque todo va tan mal.

* * *

****Quinto año****

**La profecía  
**

Cuando Blaise entra al cuarto Draco es un manojo destrozado de nervios. Sabe el plan de memoria, lo sabe. Y todo dependerá de quien gane esta noche. A Draco no le importa si Voldemort vive, pero le preocupan los otros dos, y a estas alturas ha perdido a su tío Sirius. Blaise lo abraza y Draco solloza

-¿Por qué?- pregunta -¿Por qué tenía que ser yo?

Blaise le consuela sin saber que decir. Él tampoco lo sabe. No sabe porque Draco tiene el don de la adivinación o porque puede ver el futuro de Potter. No sabe si lo que ve Draco se hará realidad o ha desaparecido con sus acciones. No sabe nada.

-Solo sé que soy tu amigo- le dice- y estaré a tu lado. Tal como tu estuviste en el mío. Así Potter nunca esté contigo, así Theo nunca vuelva, así Pansy deje de hablarte para siempre. Así tus padres mueran. Tú me tendrás a mí.

Draco lo abraza y asiente, queriendo creer en ello con toda su alma.

Y Blaise con mucha delicadeza fingirá no haberlo visto derrumbado. Por que él es Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin, y ellos no se derrumban.

Pero al fin y al cabo, Draco es humano. Y contra su voluntad, admite que Draco ha perdido su actitud infantil y toda la inocencia que antes poseía.

* * *

****Quinto año****

**La segunda guerra**

_"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pues tendrá un poder el cual el Señor Tenebroso desconoce. Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos pueden vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... El único capaz de vencer al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."_

Draco observa el _Profeta_, por fin sale a la luz que Voldemort ha vuelto, y la comunidad mágica está lista para aceptarlo. Algunos mortífagos fueron descubiertos y encarcelados en Azkaban, incluyendo a su padre. La segunda guerra ha comenzado.

* * *

****Quinto año****

**Potter  
**

Draco esta muy molesto con Harry, fue gracias a su palabra que su padre está encerrado en Azkaban. Quiere odiarlo, quiere maldecirlo. Quiere patearle el trasero.

Sin embargo no lo hace.

Pasado el enojo inicial Draco extrañará a Sirius, pero sabe que Potter lo extrañará aún mas, después de todo era lo único que le quedaba.

Camina al lugar donde siempre, junto al lago. Theo ya no estará ahí. Después de todo es el lugar de Draco. Sin embargo hay alguien más ahí. Es Potter.

Está llorando.

-¿Que quieres Malfoy?- dice sin mirarlo. Tiene la cara escondida entre las piernas y está lloviendo lo que ocasiona que casi no se escuche su voz.

-Era una gran persona- dice sentandose junto a él.

Potter no dice nada y finalmente Draco habla.

-Lo siento- susurra.

-¿Por qué? Creí que me odiabas por lo de tu padre. -dice fríamente-Él no se lo merecía, quiso salvarme, y yo estupidamente fui a la trampa de Voldemort.-sollozó.

-Mi padre-confiesa- el cree en tí. Realmente lo hace. Tiene la esperanza de que ganes y construyas un mundo mejor.

-Eso no es...

-Sin embargo- continua interrumpiendo al otro- Nuestras cabezas están apuntadas por una varita. Tu no lo entenderías. Solo nos tenemos a nosotros...

-Yo solo tenía a Sirius- le reclama.

Potter quiere pelear, Draco lo sabe. Deja que lo mire con odio que lo arrincone contra un árbol, que le de un puñetazo, lo deja desahogarse. Finalmente Draco lo abraza contra su voluntad y aunque al principio se resiste, Draco termina ganando.

-No es justo- dice- No lo es. Pero no estás solo. Tienes a tus amigos. Me tienes a mí- dice bajito.

Harry se apega más a ese cuerpo que lo consuela. Todos le dicen lo mucho que sienten que Sirius haya muerto, que haya perdido a su padrino. Pero ninguno sabe en realidad lo que se siente. Sin embargo, por alguna razón las lágrimas que Malfoy trata de ocultar le dicen que por alguna extraña razón él sí lo hace. Que sí comprende.

-_Lo siento- dice Harry abrazandolo por la espalda. Draco ha llegado luego de un día pesado y aun tiene la túnica de inefable puesta. Mira a su alrededor y comprende._

_Harry ha visto el pensadero._

_-¿Qué sientes Harry?- le pregunta suavemente._

_-Lamento no haber estado para tí, cuando yo siempre te tuve a tí._

_Draco mira el pensadero. Cuando tenía 16 depositó en el todas las memorias sobre Harry, y algunas sobre Theo. Cuando cumplió los 17 lo hizo nuevamente y se lanzó un obliviate antes de recibir la marca oscura, por lo que olvidó completamente que existía. No fue hasta después de la guerra que lo descubrió y sacó una de las memorias, que decidió guardarlas para siempre. Sin querer saber que tenía ninguna de ellas. Y ahora Harry parecía haberlo encontrado._

_Deja que Harry lo abrace._

_-¿Cuantas has visto?_

_-Una. La de Sirius..._

_Draco mira las memorias flotando en el pensadero. _

_-Te mostraré algunas-le dice.-La mayoría son momentos que ya han pasado pero yo sabía que pasarían en algún momento, tu sabes. _

_Harry asiente._

_-Lamento lo de tu padre, de haber sabido..._

_-Papá está bien, lo sabes. Tú ayudaste a que la condena fuera menor y de haber sabido no hubieras podido hacer nada._

_-Eso no es cierto, podría haberte ayudado. Pedirle a Dumbledore que los protegiera, guardarlos en un fidelio, podría haber hecho tantas cosas..._

_Draco niega con la cabeza y se saca la túnica._

_-Pudiste haberlo hecho- afirma- pero vi ese futuro. Mis padres habrían muerto, así que no te dejé_

_Harry baja la mirada._

_-¿Por qué me obliviaste?_

_Draco sonríe levemente._

_-Oh, bueno. Hay cosas que aún no debías saber._

Draco mira el cabello de Harry apoyado en su hombro y sonríe dolorosamente. Todo este tiempo ese futuro con Harry ha existido. Ha estado ahí y él no lo ha visto.

Le acaricia el cabello y finalmente siente a Potter dormirse. Luego de un rato Potter se mueve y Draco sabe que se está despertando. Respira profundo y espera a que sus ojos se encuentren, entonces habla.

-Te quiero-confiesa.- Realmente lo hago

Deja que los sentimientos se vean en sus usuales ojos fríos y observa a Potter entre sonrojado y shockeado. Pero Draco se siente bien. Es feliz. Potter va a decir algo pero Draco alza su varita y entonces menciona

-Obliviate.

Sus ojos se desenfocan un momento y Draco aprovecha para desmayarlo. Lo acomoda bajo el árbol y cuida de él hasta que sus amigos se acercan buscandolo. Entonces a modo de despedida, le da un beso en la frente y sonríe dulcemente.

-Tambien eres muy besable-confiesa.-Y si tus amigos no estuvieran te juro que haría otra cosa.

Se para y se sacude la túnica. Algún día, promete. Algún día Potter sabrá la verdad y Draco tendrá su final feliz. Mientras tanto, Draco puede esperar porque ahora sabe que algún día nada existira excepto ambos.

* * *

****Quinto año****

**Fin de año  
**

Pese a haber sido transformados junto con Crabbe y Goyle en babosas por buscar problemas, Draco no está enojado. Blaise y Pansy los han devuelto a la normalidad rápidamente y ahora van de regreso a casa. La sonrisa se le borra momentaneamente porque ahora su padre no estará ahí pero le alivia saber que el obliviate ha funcionado bien.

En la estación de tren mira a varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix amenazar al pariente muggle de Harry, para la felicidad de éste y mira a su madre que se ve impecable pero debajo del glamour debe estar cansada y ojerosa. Camina hacia ella la abraza y juntos se dirigen a su mansión. Blaise le grita y se despide con una sonrisa. Draco le verá en vacaciones al igual que a Pansy así que no los va a extrañar realmente.

Theodore, sin embargo, cruza a su lado ignorandolo y Draco responde a la pregunta silenciosa de su madre.

-Hemos terminado.

-¿Todo está bien?- pregunta preocupada.

-Lo está- responde sin querer preocuparla de más y mira de reojo a Harry marcharse mientras sonríe y luego a Blaise que sonríe burlonamente. Draco se sonroja sabiendo que Blaise sabe que le robo un beso a Potter y le saca la lengua al ofendido italiano. -Lo está.

* * *

**Godric Hollow**

**Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter **

**27 años**

Harry entra por la chimenea y mira a Draco dormido en el sofá. Está sosteniendo su estomago donde han descubierto la semana pasada que pronto tendrán un futuro Scorpius o una futura Lily, de forma cariñosa y protectora. En su mano está, como desde que lo colocó, el anillo dorado y resplandeciente que ambos llevan orgullosamente. Harry sonríe y deja su sombrero de viaje. Se suponía que la misión duraría una semana pero se ha alargado un mes así que no puede evitar recorrerlo con la mirada absorbiendo todo lo que puede de él para saciar la ansiedad que lleva el estar lejos por tanto tiempo.

Su mirada se detiene en la cara del rubio donde las ojeras de Draco le dicen que ha pasado un mes difícil con las naúseas y los antojos. Ron y Blaise deben haber estado al pendiente de él pero Harry sabe que no es lo mismo. Lo que más lamenta es que ambos hayan discutido en día anterior al viaje del pelinegro. Es cierto que se despidieron como siempre, pero Harry está seguro que Draco se sintió dolido de que se marchara cuando le había pedido que no lo hiciera. Al lado de Draco hay una porción de leche tibia y galletas, lo que significa que ha estado esperandolo. Seguramente Rude, la elfa favorita de Draco, se lo ha traído por si le da hambre.

Harry sabe que el rubio tiene razón. El trabajo de ambos es demasiado peligroso y demandante, especialmente el de Harry, para tener un bebé. Se siente culpable de hacer sentir mal a su rubio esposo, porque sabe que no es egoísmo lo que mueve su petición. Draco se ha esforzado bastante para que ha pesar de su pasado lo hayan aceptado como inefable. Ama su trabajo y disfruta de utilizar toda su mente para resolver casos. Y sin embargo está pensando en renunciar para volverse profesor de pociones porque quiere cuidar al bebé y estar siempre disponible para hacerlo. Estar vivo para cuidarlo.

Mira su propio anillo. Draco no lo sabe, pero hubo un momento en el que Harry estuvo a punto de morir a manos de un ex-mortífago resentido. Lo último que pensó era que no vería a su hijo crecer ni volvería a abrazar a Draco. No volvería a verlo reir. Sintiendo toda la emoción del momento se quita la túnica de auror y se acerca a abrazarlo. Automáticamente Draco se acomoda a él y Harry le da un beso en la boca. Es suave, dulce como el primer beso que le dio. Poco a poco Draco se lo devuelve y pronto están besandose con la esperanza de desahogar ese mes entero que no pudieron hacerlo. Que no se tuvieron el uno al otro.

Sus manos invaden debajo de la camisa del rubio y tocan todo lo que puede. Un gemido sale de la garganta de Draco y busca separarse para tomar aire. Están sonrojados pero eso no evita que se vean a los ojos.

-Te extrañe- dice el moreno y Draco sonríe y se abraza a él, feliz de tenerlo por fin en casa, a su lado. Parece estar realmente soñoliento porque vuelve a cerrar los ojos mientras se apega más al moreno. Harry lo carga cuidadosamente y lo lleva a la habitación donde lo acuesta en la cama y lo tapa despacio.

Cuando va a apagar la lámpara, nota que hay una carta sobre la mesa. McGonagall ha aceptado la solicitud de Draco de ser el profesor de pociones. Sonríe sintiendose feliz por él y escribe una carta que enviara a primera hora donde solicita ser el profesor de DCAO para estar junto al rubio. Después de un baño, se acuesta junto a Draco y apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

-Te amo- le dice.

-Yo también te amo- responde Draco soñoliento. Y Harry abraza su estomago con delicadeza- Mañana Hermione me dirá si es niño o niña. Quería que lo vieras.- dice.

-Gracias por esperarme, ¿Sabes? El otro día recordé algo

-¿Si? ¿Qué?

-Cuando tenía 5 años, me encontre con un niño perdido que me dijo que me toparía a otro en la tienda de ropas. -dijo recordando al pequeño de ojos grises que le había sonreído cuando le tomó la mano y lo llevó hasta el lugar que buscaba-También me dijo que tenía dos opciones y que mi futuro dependería de ellas. Si aceptaba ser su amigo sería mi mejor amigo por siempre. Pero si decidía rechazarlo el se convertiría en la persona que más me amaría en el mundo. Así otras personas me amaran. Así otras personas me enamoraran a mí. Esa persona estaría para mí por siempre y él sería la persona que me haría más feliz y me daría todo lo que yo buscaba.

-¿En serio?¿Quién fue?- pregunto interesado.

-Tú.- dijo besando su frente

-¿Yo?

-Si, tú

-No lo recuerdo..

-Lo sé-rio. -Me dijiste que no lo harías...

-¿Es por eso que rechazaste mi mano?

-Quizá...

El silencio permaneció un rato y Harry creyó que el rubio se durmió hasta que escuchó su voz de nuevo

-Soy un idiota- dijo finalmente.

Harry rio.

-¿Y eso?

-Yo mismo te aleje de mí. ¿Eso no te dice nada?

-Me dice que eres la persona que más me ama en el mundo. La persona que necesito. La que siempre amaré y la que me da todo lo que quiero y más.

Draco cerró los ojos mientras sonreía suavemente.

-Tonto

-Me dice que eres la amistad, el amor y la familia en una sola persona. Me dice que me diste esperanza de ser amado cuando nadie lo hacía y que a pesar que por momentos dude, tenías razón. Yo te amo más que a nada y nadie en el mundo podría hacerme más feliz.

La respiración del rubio se volvió suave y calmada mientras lo escuchaba. No siempre se decían palabras así pero disfrutaba cuando eso ocurría.

Porque Draco era lo único que necesitaba.


	6. Sexto año

Hola a todos.

Ya casi, ¡ya casi acabamos los libros! Siento haberme tardado pero estaba en finales. Empezare a escribir las otras historias también.

Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, itsumiminamino1, Acantha-27, lucas1177, lisicarmela, Gabriela Cruz. Gracias por dejarme un review

Como es tarde. Aquí son la una de la mañana, me despido.

Freya Uchiha

:) Mua!

**ADIVINACIÓN **

* * *

_**Draco Malfoy**_

_**Malfoy Manor**_

_**19 años**_

_Draco abre el periodico y observa la foto de Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter en la portada. Están comprometidos y han declarado que se casaran pronto. Como en el mundo mágico están acostumbrados a matrimonios jovenes a nadie le interesa realmente su edad. Draco mismo debería estar casado para el siguiente año pero debido a su situación después de la guerra, no quedan muchas jovenes dispuestas a unir su nombre al apellido Malfoy.  
_

_Pansy se ha ofrecido y aunque Blaise no ha dicho nada Draco, que sabe que está enamorado de Pansy, niega con la cabeza. El italiano mira preocupado al rubio, mientras se acerca ligeramente más a Pansy, que sonríe ante la muestra de cariño. Ninguno de los dos se han dado cuenta pero sus miradas y sus manos se buscan continuamente. Estarán bien.  
_

_-Ya encontraré a alguien para casarme- dice mientras hojea el contenido del diario._

_-Entonces ¿que harás mientras?- pregunta la morena._

_-Me iré a Francia._

_-¿A Francia?- pregunta el italiano._

_-Si. Estudiare una carrera ahí y volveré. Los Malfoy son bienvenidos en Francia así que no habrá ningún problema._

_Blaise lo mira fijamente y toma la mano de Pansy.  
_

_-¿Iras solo no?_

_Draco asiente y sonríe mientras les guiña el ojo._

_-No se preocupen, estaré bien. En tres años seré un grandioso inefable. Lo sé_

_Pese a que se sienten tristes por su partida, Pansy y Blaise sonríen y le abrazan. Draco lo sabe. Eso quiere decir que todo estará bien.  
_

* * *

**Sexto año **

**Vacaciones**

La vida de Draco es un caos. Entre evitar que el ministerio tome control de sus cuentas (de las cuales ha puesto la mayoría en la cámara que Sirius le regalo para que aún si todo sale mal el ministerio no gane casi nada), manejar las empresas, cuidar de su madre y actualizarse como dueño temporal de las protecciones de Malfoy manor, no ha tenido descanso alguno.

Han visitado a su padre al menos 3 veces. En apariencia se mantiene fuerte pero Draco sabe que si no sale de ahí pronto acabará enloqueciendo por sentir a todos los prisioneros ahí. Lo único que puede hacer por él es decirle que saldrá de ésta, que lo sabe. Que lo ha visto.

Pero no es cierto.

Luego de que fuese encarcelado, Draco no ha visto nada sobre él. Ha revisado también las memorias de sus visiones pero no hay nada. Nada que le asegure que su padre está vivo en el futuro. Totalmente estresado Draco entra al despacho de su padre y la realidad lo golpea.

Si su padre no está...

Él ocupará su lugar con Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**Sexto año **

**Oclumancia**

Draco es bueno en oclumancia pero no perfecto. Recorre los pasillos en busca de su madre que debe estar acostada en cama. La depresión le está ganando. Puede que no lo demuestre fuera de casa, pero dentro, la mansión es como un ataúd.

Toca la puerta y luego de un leve pasa se acerca a ella.

-Madre- dice lentamente- Necesito tu ayuda.

Narcissa es la mejor en la línea Black a la hora de usar la legeremancia. Incluso el Lord lo sabe, sabe que és mejor que él y es por eso que la mantiene a su lado. Si logra derrotar la excursión de su madre sobre su mente podrá evadir la examinación del lord y éste no descubrirá su don.

Si logra hacerlo, se convertirá en el mortífago ideal.

Leal al lord. Sobre su padre. Sobre su familia. Sobre Harry Potter...

* * *

**Sexto año **

**Animagia**

Pero un simple Oclumante no es suficiente para el lord. Draco necesita desarrollar sus habilidades al máximo antes de que sea llamado.

Durante todo el verano, Draco ensaya y ensaya. Lee la teoría, practica el hechizo. Fuerza el cuerpo al máximo.

Incluso Narcissa está preocupada por él. Pero a Draco no le importa. Tres semanas después observa el bello pelaje plateado y sus ojos dorados y resplandecientes frente al espejo; y siente que todo ha valido la pena.

Draco es un precioso lobo europeo. Un canis lupus lupus.

* * *

**Sexto año **

**Patronus**

Pronto comenzaran las clases así que lo que Draco teme se ha vuelto realidad. Frente a él, el pedazo de pergamino se quema y observa el traslador que se activará al anochecer.

Puede que no lo parezca pero Draco practicó el patronus desde que vió que Potter podía realizar el suyo así que realiza el hechizo. Draco se ha dado cuenta que dependiendo del recuerdo y la manera en que mueva la varita pueden salir tres formas distintas que representan las tres lealtades de Draco.

La primera es una pantera. Draco invoca este patronus recordando el día en que conoció a Blaise, aunque también puede surgir si piensa en el baile de navidad con Pansy.

El segundo es una lechuza. Este patronus surge del recuerdo de su primer vuelo. Sujetandose con fuerza mientras reía sujeto a la escoba con su padre detrás de él y su madre en la escoba de al lado. Sonriendo orgullosa.

El tercero, y que realmente le molesta a Draco, es la imagen de un Harry Potter sonriente de 5 años (aunque Draco no sabe por que la edad o cómo puede saber como lucía en ese tiempo). Por supuesto, surge cada vez que recuerda el beso que le dió en la frente o su visión del futuro.

Obviamente, será complicado explicarle al Lord porque la imagen de su némesis es el patronus principal del rubio así que decide platicar con sus mejores amigos para pensar como arreglarlo.

* * *

**Sexto año **

**El pensadero  
**

-Ciertamente es un problema.- Opina Blaise mientras mira las tres formas frente a él.

Pansy sin embargo está fascinada.

-Son tres patronus Draco- dice felizmente y Draco sabe que lo siguiente será un halago que lo hará sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo- Es maravilloso. Yo no he podido sacar ninguno y usualmente los magos solo tienen uno.

-No será tan maravilloso cuando se te escape un Potter frente al señor Oscuro- opina Blaise.- ¿Cómo es que no ha esperado a que seas mayor de edad?

-Es debido al arresto de mi padre-dice resignado- debo ocupar su lugar.- entonces alza la mirada espantado- ¿Tu madre no te ha dicho nada a tí cierto?

Blaise niega con la cabeza.

-¿Pansy?

-No. Todo va bien Draguen. Mamá se ha negado a que papá me haga tomar la marca.

Draco respira otra vez.

-¿Creen que Theo?

-No lo sé- responde Pansy pero se acerca y le toma la mano- No es tu culpa.

-No es verdad- dice- No debí haber aceptado salir con él.

-Sin embargo no puedes hacer nada por él si debe unirse a los mortífagos- dice Pansy en su tono maternal- No cuando no puedes hacer nada por ti.

-Lo sé.

-Quizá si te obliviamos-dice el italiano regresando al tema principal- ya sabes- dice sonriente- tal y como hiciste con Potter

Draco enrojece

-Blaise-regaña Pansy- ¡como se te ocurre que vamos a borrarle la memoria a Draco!

Draco lo piensa bien.

-Podría ser-susurra pensandolo-tal vez podamos guardarlas en un pensadero y luego devolverlos a su lugar.

-¡No devuelves memorias! Solo las puedes ver...

-Sin embargo es la opción más segura -dice- Si no se que Potter es mi futura pareja y no siento nada por él podré obedecer sin problemas y sin que me maten

Entre los tres saben que es verdad y para el anochecer Draco es dueño de la marca tenebrosa y tiene asignada una nueva misión.

* * *

**Sexto año **

**Severus**

-Es que no tenías por qué hacerlo- le reclama.

-Tu madre...

-Mi madre no debió meterse en esto. Si fallo tu también estarás en peligro.

-Eres mi ahijado quiero que sigas vivo.

-¡Pero yo no quiero verte morir!-grita dolido- No podría soportarlo.

Severus lo abraza y lo mece suavemente.

-Esto es algo que no podemos ganar todos Draco- susurra- Y para mí que tu vivas es mejor que continuar con vida. Tu eres mi ahijado, te vi crecer y daría todo por verte feliz, casado y con tu propia familia. Y si sucede algo y no puedo verlo quiero creer que lo lograrás. Que serás feliz. Que yo contribuí a eso.

Draco deja que las lágrimas caigan y evita hacer sonido alguno.

Él es su padrino, lo vió crecer, jugó con él, lo educó...

-Prometeme que tratarás de sobrevivir- dice.

-Lo prometo

Pero Draco no sabe porque siente que ha pedido algo parecido antes. Y no ha sido, ni será cumplido. Así que se aferra a Severus lo más que puede como cuando tenía 5 años. Y ahora más que nunca desea tenerlos.

* * *

**Sexto año**

**Entrenamiento**

En preparación para una misión tan peligrosa, Draco entrena y mejora sus propias habilidades. Ha aprendido a manos de su tía miles de hechizos oscuros y los ha practicado en mortífagos traidores. Es capaz de lanzar maldiciones de bloqueo de manera no verbal. También es entrenado en Oclumancia nuevamente, para no tener que explicar el por qué de su entrenamiento anterior, por su tía Bellatrix Lestrange. Y no sabe por qué pero Blaise le ha dicho que no les confíe que es capaz de producir un patronus corpóreo.

Pronto Draco es dueño de miles de hechizos, que no creer tener el valor de realizar, y miles de conocimientos. Su propia tía le confiesa que si tuviera la maldad de su señor, sería incluso más poderoso que él.

Un Señor Oscuro, Sangrepura.

* * *

**Sexto año**

**Ollivander**

Malfoy Manor se ha convertido en el centro de los prisioneros. Draco abre las puertas de Malfoy Manor, por órdenes de su tía Bellatrix y observa a algunos mortífagos traer a alguien a rastras.

Es Ollivander.

Como el señor oscuro no está y no quieren llamar la atención se marchan después de encerrarlo en el calabozo. Es entonces cuando Draco baja las escaleras. El hombre está realmente herido y sale sangre de su boca.

Cuando el hombre alza la mirada Draco sabe que ha sido reconocido.

-Señor Malfoy-susurra.

Draco tiene una mirada imperturbable. Digna de su padre. Sabe por supuesto que el hombre tiene idea de su don de adivinación pues al darle su primera varita lo ha insinuado pero no puede confirmarlo.

-Señor Ollivander- devuelve el saludo.

-¿Por qué?

-No es nada personal- dice- Mi señor ha ordenado su captura.

-¿Su señor?- dice tiritando- Usted...

-Soy un mortífago- admite.

-Por favor, libereme, no se nada, no puedo ayudarlos

-Eso lo decidirá mi señor...

Ollivander lo ve con miedo y Draco suspira.

-No puedo hacer nada por usted- dice- aún si lo deseara no podría. Así como usted no puede hacer nada por mí.

Olliviander entrecierra los ojos tristemente.

-¿Voy a morir aquí?

Draco se acerca y lo mira. Cierra los ojos tratando de obligar una visión. La encuentra.

-Potter y sus amigos te rescatarán. -dice- Tardará, pero lo harán. Mientras tanto aguanta.

El anciano lo mira de nuevo.

-Lamento lo de tu padre. Sé que no lo parece, pero es un buen hombre.

-Lamento mucho que esté aquí-expresa sin mirarlo. No lo puede ver a los ojos, no después de lo que está haciendo al volverlo prisionero en su mansión.- No puedo hacer nada por usted más que mantenerlo vivo. Lo siento.

-Está bien Sr. Malfoy- dice el vendedor de varitas- He visto lo que sucede con aquellos que se le oponen. Lo he visto con el joven Diggory.

Draco asiente y se acerca con una cajita llena de pociones.

-Lo harán sentir mejor.

El anciano se deja curar en silencio y observa la cara culpable de Draco.

-Espino, 25 cm,con núcleo de Pelo de Unicornio- dice y Draco sonríe.

-Mi varita

-Así es. Se que no puede ser malo Joven Malfoy. El Pelo de Unicornio produce generalmente la magia más consistente y está sujeto a un menor nivel de fluctuaciones y bloqueos. Las varitas hechas de este núcleo son las más difíciles de utilizar para las Artes Oscuras y son las más fieles de todas las varitas, permaneciendo unidas a su primer dueño con una relación difícil de romper. No es de las varitas más poderosas y tienden a la melancolía si no son usadas correctamente, por lo cual el pelo puede "morir". Y su varita joven Malfoy, sigue tan viva o incluso más desde que la creé. Es usted un dueño digno de la varita que posee y su varita está destinada a realizar grandes proezas. Porque usted se lo permitirá.

-¿Se lo permitiré?

-Se lo permitirá-dice el anciano antes de quedarse dormido por la última poción que Draco le proporcionó.

La de dormir sin sueños.

Draco mira su varita un rato y sabe que si su varita está destinada a cumplir grandes proezas no será con él.

_-¿Qué quieres Potter?- dice sin mirarlo realmente. Draco ha llegado de Francia hace unas horas y se está reportando al ministerio. Donde casualmente está Potter._

_El moreno viste una túnica de auror y a su lado está su inseparable amigo pelirrojo. _

_-Lanzame un expillarmus- le dice_

_-¿Acaso quieres que me arresten llegando? Olvídalo._

_-Quiero regresarte tu varita- dice seriamente._

_-No la quiero. Quedatela. _

_Potter guarda silencio y luego le extiende la caja._

_-Ella... te extraña._

_Draco no puede evitar reír._

_-¿Mi varita me extraña? Debes estar bromeando. _

_-Es cierto-dice y la abre. Cuando intenta tomarla, la varita le quema la mano.- Intentalo- le dice._

_Draco rueda los ojos y la toma. La varita no hace nada pero Draco siente ese peculiar cosquilleo recorrerlo. Y sonríe. Sin embargo la devuelve_

_-Es tuya ahora._

_-No Malfoy- dice el otro- siempre fue tuya. Le pregunté a Ollivander porque pasaba esto y dijo que este tipo de varitas son muy leales a sus dueños. Cuando te desarme debió dejar de funcionar, pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo porque tu me permitiste usarla. Y gracias a ella vencí. Sin embargo, cuando te marchaste dejo de responderme y ahora te la regreso._

_Draco observa la varita. Tiene otra. Funciona casi igual. Y sin embargo ésta es única. _

_-Espino, 25 cm,con núcleo de Pelo de Unicornio-recita recordando las palabras del viejo Ollivander. -Destinada a realizar grandes proezas-La toma y crea un patronus. Su lechuza aparece y extiende sus alas mientras vuela frente a él. _

_-He regresado- le dice al patronus- Pansy Parkinson._

_La lechuza se aleja volando y Draco observa la varita y luego a Potter._

_-¿Estás seguro?_

_-Lo estoy._

_-Gracias- dice y se da la vuelta sin esperar respuesta. Sí, él lo permitió. Pero cuando se marchó, deseó con toda el alma romper toda conexión posible con Potter. Y al parecer, así fue._

Será con Potter.

* * *

**Sexto año **

****La misión  
****

La misión es infiltrar mortífagos a Hogwarts y matar a Dumbledore. Draco no es tonto. El lord quiere castigar a su padre por su fracaso en lo del ministerio. Y si falla, los matará a los tres.

Pensando como realizar la primera parte, dado que tiene que esperar para realizar la segunda, decide reparar un Armario Evanescente que Peeves había destruido cuatro años antes. En su último año en Hogwarts, un compañero de Slytherin, Graham Montague, había sido obligado a entrar en el armario, y más tarde tuvo que aparecerse como un último recurso para liberarse del espacio de limbo.

Montague le dice a Draco que durante su tiempo en el limbo, podía escuchar los sonidos que llegaban del armario de la escuela, así como los sonidos que llegaban del armario gemelo del anterior en Borgin y Burkes.

Draco se da cuenta entonces de que si el armario roto fuese reparado, los armarios podrían actuar como un paso desde Borgin y Burkes hacia la escuela.

Sin embargo la pregunta ya no es con qué va a lograrlo, sino cómo.

* * *

**Sexto año **

****Madam Malkin**  
**

Draco ha encargado un par de túnicas nuevas para el nuevo año. En realidad no le interesa mucho, pero su madre está tratando de convivir todo lo que puede con él antes de quedarse nuevamente sola en la mansión.

Draco propuso quedarse en casa pero ella se negó rotundamente alegando que tenía que ser un mago hecho y derecho y graduarse propiamente. Al igual que Pansy, su madre ha esperado con ansias el día en que tenga su diploma y con una sonrisa triste, Draco sabe que eso no pasará.

No será una graduación alegre.

En eso está pensando cuando Potter aparece en escena. Es una versión bizarra de cuando tenían 11 porque ahora el que está dentro inicialmente es Draco y Potter está parado en la puerta.

Los mira con una cara de desprecio y cruza a su lado. Draco no dice nada o hace algo para evitarlo solo se mira para verificar como le queda la prenda.

Potter no parece sentirse a gusto siendo ignorado porque ataca.

-¿Realmente tienes tiempo, ganas y dinero de comprar cuando tu padre está encerrado?

Draco entrecierra los ojos

**-** "Veo que ser el preferido de Dumbledore te ha dado una falsa sensación de seguridad, Harry Potter. Pero él no estará siempre a tu lado para protegerte.-dice enojada su madre.

**-**"¡Ahora no lo veo por aquí! ¿Por qué no lo intenta? ¡Quizá le encuentren una celda doble en Azkaban y pueda ir a hacerle compañía al fracasado de su marido!

Draco ve a su madre titubear.

**-**¡No te atrevas a hablarle así a mi madre, Potter!

**-**"No pasa nada, hijo. -dice su madre dulcemente-Creo que Potter se reunirá con su querido Sirius antes de que yo vaya a hacerle compañía a Lucius."

Narcissa paga la ropa y se dirige en la salida. Draco la sigue en silencio.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- dice Potter fríamente y Draco se detiene sin voltear.

-¿Para burlarme de tí como tu lo haces con mi padre?- replica- Ya lo creo.

Su tono no ha sido amable pero tampoco hiriente. El tema de Sirius es un tema delicado para ambos así que Draco intenta no tocarlo para no dañar la memoria de su tío. Y no quiere tampoco dañar a Potter de la manera en que sus palabras lo dañan a él. Tiene otras cosas que hacer. Tiene que liberar a su padre.

* * *

**Sexto año **

****El callejón Knortourn****

Draco recorre el callejón Knoctourn en busca de la tienda donde estuvo una vez con su padre. Se dedican a vender objetos oscuros y quizá encuentre algo que le ayude a arreglar ese estúpido armario. Tiene que dejar entrar a los mortífagos a Hogwarts. Ciertamente no le gusta pero es necesario.

Draco, que a logrado zafarse de su madre Narcisa, habla con el vendedor para que lo ayude a arreglar el armario y escucha sus consejos amenazandolo de convertirlo en el siguiente objetivo del lord. El dueño de Borgin y Burkes le explica sobre la reparación del armario y Draco le ordena mantener el otro seguro mientras le muestra la Marca Tenebrosa que ahora marca su brazo.

-Si desobedeces mis órdenes te mandaré a Fenrir Greyback -dice con una sonrisa y el otro palidece.

Habla en susurros. No es estúpido, ha visto el inocultable cabello de Granger de reojo. Tiene que salir de ahí.

* * *

**Sexto año **

****El expreso de Hogwarts  
****

En el expreso de Hogwarts, Draco les confiesa a sus amigos que le han confiado una misión. Está a punto de platicarles cuando escucha algo moverse y tiene la sensación de ser observado

De ser observado por Potter.

Lo más rápido que puede lo paraliza, dejándolo solo e imposibilitado de moverse y pisa fuerte en su cara, aplastando su nariz, en venganza por el encarcelamiento de Lucius. Sabe que el odio de Harry hacia él ha aumentado hasta su nivel absoluto pero no le importa. En algún momento tenía que cobrarsela.

* * *

**Sexto año **

****Profesores****

Cuando el banquete acaba, Dumbledore anuncia que tienen un nuevo profesor, Horace Slughorn, que enseñará Pociones. Su padrino, en cambio, enseñará Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Su miradas se mantienen el uno sobre el otro y Draco niega.

No, no le dirá lo que está haciendo

* * *

**Sexto año **

****El principe mestizo  
****

Draco no entiende como Potter puede ser tan bueno de pronto en pociones. Incluso mejor que él. Harry es el primero de la clase, y gana un _Felix Felicis_.

Es un día cuando ve las anotaciones que se da cuenta. Potter tiene el libro de su padrino. Genial.

* * *

**Sexto año **

****Intentos****

Pese a que está trabajando con el armario, Draco sabe que no debe olvidar asesinar a Dumbledore, no obstante ambos intentos anteriores han fallado. Incluso con la ayuda de Blaise todo es un desastre. Han tratado de pasar de contrabando un collar maldito y de enviar a Dumbledore aguamiel envenenada y en su lugar casi han matado a dos personas. A Katie Bell y a Ron Weasley.

No se le ocurre nada más. Mira el pergamino junto a su cama

_Lo pagará tu madre._

¿Qué debe hacer?

* * *

**Sexto año **

****Myrtle****

No quiere seguir involucrando a Blaise y Pansy así que los evade lo más posible, ocasionando largas caminatas por el castillo que sin saber como, le guían al baño abandonado de niñas.

-¿Quien está ahí?-oye una voz y alza la mirada.

Ha oído de ella, es el fantasma de una chica que murió. Aprieta los labios. Murió a causa del basilisco.

-¿Has venido a molestarme?-pregunta con voz chillona.

Draco ríe ligeramente

-Oh-dice la chica reconociendolo- Pero si eres Draco Malfoy.

-Me conoces- susurra...

-Claro que te conozco. Eres el chico que odia a Harry.

Draco asiente y se sienta en el suelo.

-¿Lo hago, no?

-¿No lo haces?

-Ya ni lo sé.

Mytle se posa a su lado.

-Yo también tenía esa mirada.-dice suavemente- la de estar cansada de vivir. ¿Todo está tan mal?

Draco la mira mientras siente las lagrimas empezar a correr.

_Cansado de vivir..._

_Lo está ¿No?_

-Mal es una palabra insignificante. Todo es un desastre.

-¿Quieres... quieres contarme?

-No.

Myrtle asiente y trata de consolarlo. Draco solo siente un aíre frío en su cabeza y la escucha estar a su lado.

-Mytle...Morir ¿Es doloroso?

-No lo sé-dice sinceramente- Cuando me dí cuenta estaba muerta. Supongo que sí, pero sin duda lo es más para lo que se quedan atrás de tí.

Draco sabe que es cierto.

* * *

**Sexto año **

**Consecuencias**

Draco ha perdido el interés en el Quidditch y le permite a Harper hacerse cargo de su lugar. Tampoco importan ya los trabajos escolares. No serviran de nada si no logra terminar su misión. Ha dejado sus funciones de prefecto, pese a que le gustaba mucho en en el año anterior.

Tampoco confía ya en su padrino. No desde que se enteró al leer su mente de que todo lo hace para salvar a Potter. Incluido sacrificarlo a él. Ríe con amargura.

También se ha alejado de Crabbe y Goyle, quienes le han recriminado sus ideas y su forma de ser. Especialmente porque ellos si creen en el Lord Oscuro y sus ideas. Así que les hace asumir la forma de otras personas para ayudarle a vigilar fuera de la Sala de los Menesteres, y se niega a decirles lo que esta tramando.

También pasa menos tiempo burlándose de Potter y sus amigos, a pesar de las muchas oportunidades. Y aunque no saben porque estás cosas frustran a Potter que debería ser feliz de que Draco pase de él como tantas veces insistió en el pasado, no le importa. Draco solo quiere que sus padres y sus amigos vivan.

* * *

**Sexto año**

****Potter****

Potter lo está siguiendo lo sabe. Draco ha estado estudiando durante las noches y a espaldas de sus amigos el armario por lo que está realmente agotado y no puede, ni tiene la energía para enfrentarse a Potter, así que hace lo que cualquiera con un problema mayor que él y cansado hace, lo ignora.

No tiene tiempo simplemente. No importa que tan inteligente sea Draco. Esto lo está sobrepasando.

Y a visto la marca en Theodore.

Mira los planos del armario tratando de localizar la falla en ellos pero no puede encontrarlo.

Y Potter no deja de seguirlo.

Draco no sabe que sentir al respecto con eso. Por un lado algo en él se siente halagado. Por otro se aterroriza que Potter descubra lo que está haciendo.

Un día sin embargo nota algo que no había notado.

Que a Potter le gusta Weasley. Ginevra Weasley.

Quiere sentirse contento de que se haya olvidado momentaneamente de él pero en cambio solo siente un ligero dolor en el pecho. Su mirada, día tras día, observa en el Gran Comedor observa como Potter la mira con deseo y amor y decide que no tiene apetito. Blaise le pregunta si todo va bien y él asiente parandose. Por un momento la mirada de Potter regresa a él pero Draco no se la devuelve.

Es entonces, cuando una mano lo jala hacia su asiento, que voltea y ve unos ojos verdes mirandole otra vez.

-Come- es lo único que dice y vuelve a apartar su mirada de él.

-No tengo apetito-dice

-No me importa, no has comido en semanas.

El tono de Theo no es frío pero tampoco es tan cálido como antaño.

-¿Así que ahora te importa?- pregunta- No debería importarte- reclama- éste soy yo siendo egoísta. Alejate de mí antes de que te lastime nuevamente.

Theo aprieta los labios.

-Lo estoy intentando- dice bajo y sin mirarlo - lo estoy haciendo. Es díficil verte y saber que quieres a Potter cuando yo te quiero. No me lo hagas más díficil. Estoy preocupado por tí. Come

Draco se queda congelado y ve a Pansy y a Blaise que no parecen saber que decir

-¿Quiero a Potter?- tartamudea.

Theo lo mira con sorpresa.

-Por supuesto. Es tu futura pareja tienes visiones con él. Me dejaste por él.

-Yo...-dice- no se de que me hablas.

Theo lo mira y mira a sus amigos.

-Era necesario- dice Pansy y Blaise asiente.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunta seriamente Theo.

-Yo también quiero saber- dice el rubio.

Para después de la cena, con Theo al lado, escucha la historia de lo pasado en vacaciones y comprende el porqué de su decisión. Comprende por qué el dolor de ver enamorado a Potter.

* * *

**Sexto año **

**** Theo****

Pese a que al principio resulta un poco incomodo para Draco, no para Pansy y Blaise que mantenían amistad con el ojiverde, Theo empieza a estar con ellos 3 de nuevo. Al principio es un poco duro, especialmente para Theo, pero pronto vuelve a ser lo que era antes. Platica, ríe, bromea con él.

-Lamento lo que te dije- dice Theo finalmente un día, después de tres meses- Estaba enojado.

Draco no dice nada. No sabe que decir.

-Yo también lo lamento-confiesa.

Theo sonríe suavemente y le acaricia los cabellos como anteriormente. Eso de cierta forma le hace saber a Draco que Theo es nuevamente suyo. Tal vez no es la amistad de Blaise o el amor de Potter. Pero Theo se ha vuelto como un hermano. Un hermano que lo mima, lo cuida y lo protege incluso de él mismo, tanto su cuerpo como su corazón.

Lo hace sentir amado.

Y le hace creer que todo estara bien.

Porque tiene a Blaise. Porque tiene a Pansy. Porque Theo ha vuelto.

* * *

**Sexto año **

****Ginevra Weasley  
****

Potter y Weasley se han estado coqueteando lo que ocasiona celos en Draco. No puede evitarlo y una visión de su boda con Potter diciendole que lo ama lo hace sentir dolido y traicionado.

Ginevra Weasley es la pareja perfecta de Harry. Admite con renuencia. Es linda, inteligente, poderosa. No tanto como él o Potter pero lo és. Y no tiene una marca y le dará a Harry la familia que él ha deseado.

Potter ya ni siquiera lo mira y lo único que lo mantiene en pie en estos momentos son sus amigos.

Intenta convocar los patronus que Blaise menciono. Ahí están. La pantera, la lechuza. Pero no aparece el niño de 5 años que le sonreía dulcemente.

Se fuerza a sí mismo pero no sale nada.

Derrotado y deprimido, Draco se dirige a las mazmorras cuando lo ve. Potter está platicando con Ginny Weasley. Siente una visión atravesarlo.

_Potter está besando a la pelirroja y cuando termina le acaricia dulcemente el cabello._

_-Te amo Ginny._

Draco que está parado a unos metros mira la escena de su visión y a las dos personas frente a él. Finalmente cruza de lado.

No dice nada. No tiene fuerzas.

La mirada de Potter está sobre él y puede sentirla a medida que se aleja pero no le importa. A lo mejor es solo su imaginación, debe haber vuelto su mirada a su amada pelirroja. Theo tal vez se equivoco. Potter no lo quiere. Nunca lo querrá. Sin saber porque se dirige al baño de niñas.

* * *

**Sexto año **

****Myrtle****

-Has vuelto- susurra emocionada la fantasma pero ve la cara de Draco y borra la sonrisa.

-Draco ¿qué pasa?-dice cuando ve que está a punto de llorar.

Y Draco le confiesa todo, absolutamente todo. Sobre el Lord, sobre el director, sobre sus amigos y sobre sus padres. Le dice todo acerca de Harry y Weasley y de su don.

Se derrumba.

-No se lo diré- dice seriamente la fantasma con un tono inusual en ella. -Confía en mí. No se lo diré.

Draco asiente.

-Creo que se como arreglar el armario

* * *

**Sexto año **

****Amigos****

-Quiero que se mantengan lejos de mí-les dice un día.

-¿Qué? Draco no puedes ni estar pensando...

-Blaise-dice seriamente- Necesito completar la misión. Sin tí. Sin Pansy. El señor Oscuro ha puesto a Greg y a Vincent como mis vigilas y ambos están de acuerdo con las ideas de él. Sus padres se los han ordenado. Si fallo ellos mismos me mataran. Así que no se entrometan.

Pansy retrocede

-¡Pero ellos son nuestros amigos!

-No hay amistad del lado del señor oscuro - dice Theo- Solo aliados y traidores.

Draco asiente.

-Pero Theo...

-Theo está marcado como yo. A vista de todo solo somos aliados. Ustedes a la vista de todos no saben nada de esto y es hora de que los mantegamos al margen si queremos que sobrevivan.

-¡Theo!- grita Pansy- dile que...

-De acuerdo- dice Blaise y Pansy lo mira petrificada. -Pero si nos necesitan un día

-No.-dice fríamente a Blaise- a partir de hoy finjan que no nos conocen.

Entonces contra todo pronostico Theo se acerca a Pansy y la abraza.

-Seamos amigos cuando la guerra termine- dice.

Pansy deja caer unas lágrimas.

-Theo, Draguen... Por favor

-Cuidalo- le dice Blaise a Theo y este asiente mientras se toman las manos, sellando el compromiso.

-Lo haré.

-Cuidala tu a ella- susurra el rubio mientras abraza a Blaise.

Se separa y abraza a Pansy y los mira salir del cuarto. Luego se voltea hacia la otra persona en la habitación.

-Cuidate Theo- le dice.

-Nos veremos cuando acabe cada uno su misión-dice valientemente y sale también. Draco respira hondo y adopta la mascara Malfoy que ha perfeccionado en semanas. Sale de la habitación. Greg y Vincent siguen sus movimientos. Han dejado de ser amigos y ahora solo son peones. Peones que matarán a su rey en caso necesario para ganar la guerra.

* * *

**Sexto año **

****El armario  
****

Draco ha seguido la idea de Myrtle y tiene que admitir que es buena. Ella se transporta de un lado a otro y lo visita con frecuencia mientras arregla el armario dandole además de compañia, consejos. Por algo era una ravenclaw.

Cuando mete una manzana en el armario y ésta le es devuelta con una mordedura, Draco sabe que lo han logrado. Ambos.

Myrtle y él se sonríen y asienten.

La siguiente pregunta es si puede transportar algo vivo sin matarlo.

Idean buscar un animal. Al final consigue un pequeño pájaro y lo mete. Para decepción de ambos no regresa.

-Quizá tarde un poco-opina la chica.

Draco asiente decepcionado.

Le encantaría que Theo estuviera ahí.

* * *

**Sexto año **

****Sectusempra****

Pero el pájaro no ha regresado hasta ahora. Desesperado Draco busca a Myrtle la Llorona pero no la encuentra. Le ha llegado un mechón con sangre de su madre y una daga con la sangre de su padre. Imaginando lo peor, Draco se mira al espejo.

-No puedo más- dice.-Nadie puede ayudarme. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo… no saldrá bien… Pero si no lo hago pronto… él me matará

Es entonces cuando ve a Potter. Éste como siempre atribuye que Draco está haciendo algo peligroso, no que no sea cierto, pero esto solo desespera más a Draco

¿Es tan jodidamente malo que ni su pareja destinada quiere salvarlo?

Entonces siente que no puede más. Si Potter lo matara. Si fuese Potter quien interviniera en su plan. Él no podría culpar a sus padres...

Alza la varita fuera de sí

-¡Crucio!

Potter lo evita, no lo sorprende. De hecho ese es el plan. ¿Cómo podría matarlo si cae ante un primer Crucio?

Comienzan a pelear y finalmente siente el hechizo de Potter, _Sectusempra,_ cortarle la piel. La sangre empieza a correr y Draco empieza a dejarse morir. Quiere agradecer por que por fin tendrá algo de paz.

_Cansado de vivir- diría Myrtle._

Entonces la ve. Está ahí. Una amiga está a su lado mientras muere. Y está llorando por él. Quiere agradecerle pero no sale nada de él.

Y Myrtle lo mira asustada completamente, petrificada.

Se va volando. Escucha que llama a alguien. A Potter gritando su apellido. Pero ya no siente nada.

Myrtle tenía razón.

Duele.

Pero le dolerá más a los que deja atrás.

* * *

**Sexto año **

****Recuperación****

Cuando abre los ojos, la cara de su padrino está a su lado. No está muerto.

-¿Cómo estás?- dice suavemente.

-¿Que?-Dice altaneramente-¿Acaso importa? Potter está vivo y tu sirves a su precioso Dumbledore. Largate con ellos

-Draco

-No quiero escucharlo- dice fríamente- quiero que te largues a ver si tu niño dorado está bien y me dejes en paz.

-No lo entiendes Draco

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?- replica- ¿Qué amas tanto a su madre fallecida que prefieres cuidar del hijo que tuvo con otro hombre que de tu ahijado al que críaste? Ahora entiendo que no dijeras nada cuando me marcaron. Largate- Grita.-Largate y sobrevive. Has que sobreviva él y dejame a mí en paz. ¡Quería morir!

Las palabras parecen impactar a Snape.

-Draco.-

-Solo dejame.- repite- Después de todo soy hijo de la mano derecha del Lord. Tu mejor amigo. Que si pierde ésta guerra morirá o irá a Azkaban. Pero al final que importa. Todos sabemos quien ganará y con la ayuda de quién. Yo lo sé, puedes ser feliz.

Snape asiente.

-Lo lamento Draco.

-Llevate tus lamentos con alguien a quien le interese- dice mientras se oculta bajo la sabana dando por terminada la conversación- A mí no me interesa el mundo mágico. Por mi puede podrirse mientras mis padres y mis amigos estén bien. He estado sacrificando mi propio final feliz. Esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo. Limpia tu consciencia de tu amada Lily, pero cuando lo hagas no regreses aquí

-Te quiero ahijado- dice antes de salir. Draco no responde.

* * *

**Sexto año **

****Parejas  
****

Potter y Weasley menor son novios. Sin nadie a su lado, ni Theo que está en su misión, piensa en la siguiente manera de sobrevivir. No llorará. Está harto de llorar. Entonces mira de reojo como una ravenclaw lo mira coquetamente.

¿Por qué no?

Draco que está consciente de su atractivo físico le devuelve la sonrisa.

Esa si no se equivoca es Cho Chang.

La chica se sonroja y más tarde Draco la está besando con pasión en la torre de astronomía. Intenta olvidar a Potter, intenta olvidar su futuro, su pasado, todo.

Solo se deja sentir.

Al cabo de unos días ya ni le importa si alguien lo ve o que número de persona es con la que está

Solo sabe que se siente vivo.

Vivo como hace mucho que no se sentía.

* * *

**Sexto año **

****Theo  
****

-Así que cuando Potter empezó a salir con la Weasley tu empezaste a acostarte con todo lo que tuviera dos piernas- dice un poco decepcionado Theo.

-No significan nada- dice él acomodándose la corbata.

Theo ha llegado esa misma noche y está ocupando temporalmente la cama de Blaise como un favor a cobrar más tarde. Todos piensan que Theo es el acostón de esta noche.

En realidad será el único que no lo será.

-Draco...

-Lo necesito Theo. Si no puedo dejarme morir necesito algo que me alivie físicamente. Y es obvio que no me dejarás drogarme.- bromea

Theo solo sonríe poco sin divertirse dandose cuenta de la extensión de las palabras de Draco.

_Si no puedo dejarme morir..._

-De acuerdo

Al día siguiente la elegida es Romilda Vane.

* * *

**Sexto año **

****La misión ****

Dumbledore ha llegado a la torre de Astronomía. Draco lo ha esperado pacientemente por días porque sabe que ahí estará. Lo ha visto. El hombre está débil y parecía hablar con alguien, pero o está solo o está con Potter. Probablemente lo segundo. Pero Potter no el la misión ahí. Es el anciano. Se asoma y lo desarma.

El no parece sorprendido, de hecho parecía estar esperandolo. Una gran ironía dado que el vidente es Draco.

-Draco ...

-Lo he estado esperando- dice.

-¿Has sido tú todo este tiempo?

-Por supuesto.

Draco le revela que los dos alumnos atacados fueron un error, pues en realidad quería matarlo a él, y esa era la misión que Voldemort le había dado. Le confiesa que pudo meter mortífagos al castillo, pues reparó un armario que conectaba con Borgin&amp;Burkes.

Entonces el anciano habla de nuevo

-Draco años atrás, conocí a un chico, que tomo todas las decisiones equivocadas ... por favor, déjame ayudarte

Ayuda. Todo este tiempo ha querido ayuda y nadie le ha tendido la mano más que Myrtle. Por eso, ahora que el director se la ofrece Draco no puede evitar sentirse culpable

-¡Yo no quiero su ayuda!. ¿No entiende que tengo que hacer esto?, tengo que matarlo o él me matará ...-dice.

-Por favor- dice el hombre y Draco quiere, desea, necesita apretar su mano por un momento. Baja la varita. No, no puede hacerlo. No puede matar a este hombre.

Es entonces cuando un rayo verde impacta el pecho del hombre, y la voz de su padrino se escucha que Draco mira con los ojos abiertos, y sin creerlo, al gran mago cayendo muerto.

-Bien hecho Draco- escucha la voz de su tía Bellatrix que no ha visto lo que pasó, mientras le acaricia la cara.

Pero Draco solo puede pensar que no hay marcha atrás.

Ya no la hay.

* * *

**Sexto año **

****La mansión****

Los mortífagos están festejando su victoria en Malfoy Manor. Dumbledore está muerto y hoy será su funeral. Draco es felicitado con creces pero a él no le importa. Su familia está viva por el momento y aunque no quiera admitirlo está contento de que su padrino también.

Theo se acerca y lo toma de la mano.

No hay nada romántico en el gesto. Solo es apoyo y comprensión. Le devuelve el gesto y se recuesta brevemente en él.

-Estaremos bien- escucha- sobreviviremos.

Draco asiente e ignora que cuando desarmó a Dumbledore, sin saberlo, ganó la lealtad de la Varita de Saúco, una de las tres Reliquias de la Muerte.

* * *

**_(\ ~ /)_**

**_(O W O)_**

* * *

**_Harry Potter  
_**

_**23 años  
**_

Harry camina por el pasillo del ministerio. Los rumores dicen que Malfoy ha pedido un traslado desde el ministerio Francés para trabajar como inefable pero como todo lo relacionado con ellos es tan secreteado nadie sabe si es verdad.

Lo que si sabe que es verdad es que sale con Terry Boot. Al parecer eran amigos desde Hogwarts, así como con otros ravenclaws, y ahora que el rubio ha vuelto han empezado a tener una relación.

Hoy por ejemplo Malfoy está comiendo y platicando con Anthony y Roger Davis, mientras ríe alegremente. Harry los ve a la distancia platicando con Ron, auror también, y Hermione, sanadora, cuando Boot llega y le da un beso en la boca.

Draco se deja besar y Harry frunce el ceño y enrojece.

Quiere pararse y golpear al rubio por parecer tan feliz de ser besado por otro. Quiere golpear a Boot por tocarlo.

Tiene una explicación, por supuesto. Hace 3 años Hermione, que estaba empezando sus estudios de medimagia, ha ensayado un hechizo con él y Harry ha visto sus memorias olvidadas. En una de ellas, y para su sorpresa, ha visto un niño rubio que le ha dicho que en el futuro se encontraría con él y que tenía dos opciones: rechazarlo, y se volvería la persona a quien más amaba y quién más lo amaría o aceptar su mano y ser su mejor amigo.

Al principio Harry no lo ha reconocido pero fácilmente descubre quien es al mirar sus ojos. Solo ha visto un par de ojos así. Tiene que ser Malfoy. Harry se da cuenta con el hechizo que todo el tiempo desde que inició la escuela, hasta el golpe que le dio la bludger en segundo, sabía de ello. Luego de ello de verdad odio a Malfoy, pero eso explicó porque odiaba a Nott con toda su alma. El chico había sido su novio durante año y medio y luego fue su amante ocasional. Harry podría haberle arrancado la cabeza. Cortó su relación con Ginny y esperó pacientemente con la esperanza de que el rubio regresara, pues se había enterado por Cho que se había marchado a estudiar para inefable, para que tuvieran su final feliz. El rubio lo había esperado. Era su turno. Sin embargo...

-¿Harry?

Ignora la voz de su amiga. Mientras piensa que esos tres debieron tocar el cuerpo de su rubio. Suyo.

-¡Harry!-regaña Hermione

-¡Qué!

-Estás empezando a hacer temblar los vidrios- dice.

Harry se obliga a respirar y se da cuenta con frustración que él rubio empezó a acostarse con otros el mismo año que él empezó a salir con Ginny. ¡Maldita Bludger!

-Lo siento-dice.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No- se da la media vuelta y se va.

_-¿y como puedes saberlo?-pregunta Harry_

_-Soy un vidente- le dice feliz-Ahora todo depende de lo que tu quieras que seamos. Yo no lo recordaré, pero está bien-dice suavemente- seré feliz con cualquiera de los dos. Por que he visto el final, dice. Siempre estamos juntos._

_-Lo estaremos- dice Harry._

* * *

**_Harry Potter  
_**

__**25 años**__

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- pregunta Draco mientras examina una varita frente a él. El moreno, que ha venido casi a diario desde que han decidido ser amigos, está inquieto y no lo deja concentarse.

-Nada.

-Potter...

-Vale-dice resignado- me preguntaba como es que te llevas tan bien con la mayoría de los ravenclaws.

-Terry y yo estuvimos juntos en un trabajo de pociones. Tu sabes no nos llevabamos bien con los gryffindors y era realmente bueno como yo, así que fue fácil llevarse bien con él. Luego nos encontramos una noche en el campo de quidditch y empezamos a retarnos. Se nos unieron sus amigos Anthony y Roger, así que yo llevaba a Blaise y a Theo.

-Oh...-dijo pareciendo un poco avergonzado y Draco alzó la ceja.

-¿Que pasa?

-Yo creí que tu y ellos...

Draco se sonrojó

-¡Potter!

Harry, que adoraba hacer sonrojar a Draco, rio ligeramente.

-Bueno es que en el sexto año tú...bueno tu sabes

-Ya...-dijo sin mirarlo- Bueno tu en sexto empezaste a salir con la bola pelirroja y yo no he insinuado que te la tiraste a ella y ha toda su bola de hermanos.

Harry se puso serio

-Es distinto

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque yo si lo hice?

Harry apretó los puños.

-Creo que no ha sido una buena idea venir hoy-dijo parándose.

-No importa cuanto lo evites-dijo Draco sin verlo- ni tu ni yo podemos borrar el pasado y si no puedes vivir con ello ya puedes irte.

Harry enrojeció y lo pegó a la pared cabreado.

-No lo entiendes. Es duro. Me estoy muriendo por tí y tú sales con Boot. Saber que él te toco, que pudo eliminar a todos los que te tocaron. A todos aquellos que te tuvieron.

Harry se acercó a él y lo besó demandantemente. Pronto Draco le empezó a corresponder y sujetó su cara con fuerza mientras absorbian todo del otro.

-¿Draco?- oyeron una voz detrás de ellos y se separaron.

-Terry...

-No, no me digas- susurró el ravenclaw-te lo dije-y se marchó.

Draco se pusó rapidamente el abrigo y quiso correr tras él cuando él moreno lo atrapó en un abrazo por detrás.

-No vayas-pidió- Por favor

Draco, que sintió la desesperación del moreno se quedó quieto

-Por favor, elígeme a mí.

-¿Para qué Potter? ¿Para que me botes por la Weasley o alguien más en el futuro? Quiero una pareja, quiero ser feliz. Me lo merezco

-Lo sé

-No, ¡no lo sabes!- gritó- Me gustaste por demasiado tiempo y ni siquiera me miraste. Luego te enamoraste de ella y me lo tuve que tragar mientras te veía besarla, abrazarla y quererla. Yo tenía a una persona que quiso amarme así, tenerme para él. ¡Y no pude corresponderle por tí! Y ahora estoy lastimando a otra persona y si la dejo ir ¡quien me asegura que esta vez si estarás!

-¡Lo estaré!-dijo apretandolo más fuerte.

-Terry me quiere-susurró

-Yo también

-Él confía en mí

-Yo más

-Él me ha apoyado desde antes

-¡Yo también! Pese que te odiaba... Siempre te apoye.

-Yo lo quiero mucho

-Pero me amas a mí

Draco lo miró con una mueca de dolor.

-Romperás mi corazón, siempre lo has hecho.

-No-susurró Harry- esta vez lo cuidaré. Lo cuidaré bien. Te lo prometo

Draco guardo silencio

-No me lastimes más- susurró- No podré soportarlo otra vez...

-No lo haré- dijo besandolo suavemente.- Esta vez no lo haré. Tu y yo nacimos para estar juntos.

Draco asintió y se dejó volver a besar, mañana hablaría con Terry y le aclararía todo.

_Lo que deba ser será, y si tu y Potter están destinados a estar juntos algún día sentiras que no existe nada más que él._


	7. Septimo año

_Hola a todos: _

_Por fin acabe el último capitulo. Quiero agradecer sin falta a todos los que leyeron, comentaron y siguieron esta historia. Debo decir que ni se como se me ocurrió ni como llegue a este punto pero estoy feliz del resultado y espero que ustedes lo estén también.  
_

_Sin más que decir los veo en otras historias_

_Y ya saben, un review siempre es muy agradecido._

_Freya Uchiha :) _

_Mua!_

**ADIVINACIÓN **

* * *

**Séptimo año**

**Draco Malfoy**

Draco se mira ante el espejo. Sus ojos grises y fríos lo reciben y mira desinteresado a la persona detrás de él. El hombre es un maestro de Dumstrang que tiene interés en que sea su pupilo, derrocando a Snape como su mentor, que ha dicho que lo que hace a Draco tan especial es que no se valora tanto como debería. Que no tiene ambiciones poderosas.

Draco lo sabe. El Instituto Durmstrang, una escuela que no admite nacidos muggles y enseña las Artes Oscuras, era la mejor opción para su enseñanza pero su madre no quería que se quede tan lejos, así que Draco sacrificó conocimientos por comodidad. Una parte de él le dice que debía de haberse marchado a Dumstrang, de manera que no conociera a Potter y compañía y pudiera terminar de una vez por todas. Otra, que hizo lo correcto en entrar a Hogwarts.

La varita de Draco está al lado. Draco sabe que será su varita la que Harry use en su duelo final con Lord Voldemort, sin embargo, no será la que lo derrote. Mira la manzana verde a su lado, la toma y le da un mordisco. Se mira al espejo. Es rubio, como otros tantos. Alto, pero no tanto como los demás. Sangrepura, como los de su alrededor. No entiende para que lo han hecho pararse frente al espejo.

-No veo nada en especial- dice con ese tono que aclara que lo estás haciendo perder tiempo.

-Es precisamente lo que te decía-aclara el otro sonriente mientras Draco se marcha.

* * *

**Octavo año**

**Lord Voldemort  
**

Pero que Draco no vea nada especial en él, no significa que Voldemort no lo vea. El rubio menor es un mago con talento desde muy temprana edad y posee varias habilidades mágicas impresionantes.

Es oclumante y ha cerrado su compasión ante los otros. No solo posee los conocimientos de su madre Narcissa, sino también los de Bellatrix y los de Snape. Ni siquiera él mismo sabe lo que la mente de Draco procesa, cosa que le parece realmente interesante, pero se ha dado cuenta que mientras no toque a Lucius, Narcissa, su padrino o al hijo menor de Nott, seguirá siendole fiel y eso es lo importante. Porque como lo ha dicho él, el chico no tiene ninguna ambición poderosa con respecto al mundo mágico. No quiere gobernarlo, ni le importa quien lo haga.

Por ahora.

Además tiene el don con las pociones. Voldemort, que lo ha visto en sus memorias, sabe que Draco tiene el nivel de un pocionista profesional a pesar de su edad. No es excelente como Severus pero con un poco más de práctica podría superarlo.

Hace magia no verbal como Potter y él. Por supuesto no para muchas y grandes cosas pero domina a la perfección maldiciones de bloqueo y a diferencia de Potter esto no le ocasiona ningun cansancio. Y es realmente bueno en duelos, tal como Lucius y esta a su nivel. Lo que a Voldemort le agrada es que hace con facilidad, y se rumora que desde pequeño, el Serpensortia; uno de sus hechizos favoritos.

Draco también esta muy avanzado en transfiguración y puede lanzar el encantamiento proteico y con un nivel mejor que el actual de Hermione Granger; que es últimamente famosa por poseerlo. Es bueno armando planes con muy poca información y tiene la habilidad de reparar artefactos mágicos con sencillez, como resultado de su misión con el armario.

Voldemort ríe sabiendo que se sobrepaso con sus peticiones y tenía la intención de sacrificar a toda la familia, pero lo que obtuvo a cambio es mejor. El chico maneja con habilidad la _Maldición Cruciatus_ y la _Maldición Imperius_. Y sabe efectuar el avada. Son maldiciones muy difíciles y oscuras que ni siquiera los magos más adultos pueden llevar a cabo y él en un solo año logro perfeccionar todo.

Puede que Draco no tenga el caudal mágico que Potter posee pero tiene bastante. Entonces mientras lo mira derrotar sin compasión a su tía Bellatrix, y se levantar para un duelo donde el rubio se pone a su nivel y en ocasiones logra arrinconarlo, entonces...

¿Por qué parece que no puede ganarle a Potter?

Pese a que lo piensa lo único que se le ocurre es que no quiere pelear con él. Una tontería, porque la marca fue rápidamente diluida en su piel como signo de lealtad aceptación.

Tres días después el rubio se inclina delante de él con la cabeza inclinada y Voldemort le sonríe.

-Has cumplido rápida y satisfactoriamente tu misión Draco. ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?

La mirada de Draco se alza y lo mira frente a frente. Ojos nublosos que ocultan todo lo que pasa dentro de él lo absorben y el Lord sabe que nada de lo que el muchacho le pida le será negado.

-Deseo que mi padre sea liberado.

Voldemort lo mira a los ojos y sonríe nuevamente. Una poderosa mezcla de Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix y Severus. E incluso tiene un ligero parecido a él. Con la fuerza de él mismo y la sangre tan limpia, más que la propia.

Ahora sabe porque adora tanto a este muchacho.

* * *

****Séptimo ** año**

**Theo**

-Te desea, Draco. Es solo que aún no se ha dado cuenta- dice el ojiverde curando sus heridas. Esta noche Voldemort recuperará a su padre de Azkaban y se lo traera como un premio al menor. Quita el glamour sobre su brazo donde ahora hay una pulsera con 15 muestras de pocion plateada. Totalmente rojas.

-Demasiados dementores- dice sonriendo suavemente Draco.

Theo asiente y las remueve.

-Se están agotando y no podremos hacer más sin que se den cuenta. Hablaré con tu padrino para que haga más en Hogwarts.

-De acuerdo.

Draco se sienta en la cama y empieza a curar las heridas de su amigo. Han matado alrededor de 30 muggles y 4 sangresucias. Las pesadillas no lo dejarán dormir y la sensación de dolor, que lo ha recorrido desde que llegó a la mansión, a causa de los dementores tampoco. Una visión que le diga que tiene un gran futuro sería excelente ahora. Mira las pociones rojas...

-Él no te ha hablado desde que mató a Dumbledore ¿Cierto?

Draco asiente con la cabeza. Su padrino se ha alejado de él finalmente. Si no fuera por Theo y su madre, Draco enloquecería de soledad y cansancio.

Cuando ambos terminan se tiran en sus respectivas camas. El día ha sido agotador y es probable que, como desde que llegó a la mansión, lo sea también el día siguiente.

Cierra los ojos un momento y cuando los abre, puede ver que Theo ya está dormido. Han cumplido demasiadas misiones, humillaciones y castigos pero hasta ahora han estado lado a lado luchando.

_Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo más._

Tapa a Theo suavemente y pone la alarma para que los despierte a la hora de la cena. Entonces se acuesta y trata de dormir.

Es el último año, se dice.

Pronto todo acabará. Solo tienen que aguantar.

Aguantar a que lo mate Potter.

* * *

****Séptimo ** año**

**Severus  
**

Su padre está en casa. Lord Voldemort se lo entrega y le prohibe a Lucius salir de la mansión en castigo a todos sus errores mientras le recalca que es gracias a su hijo que no se está pudriendo en Azkabán. Por un momento, Draco ve la mirada en pánico de su padre al saberlo mortífago pero con sus inexpresivas caras ambos asienten dandole la razón al mago oscuro. El lord le pide la varita a su padre y él se la da. Ninguno pregunta para qué.

-Disfruta tu regalo- dice el Lord mientras se aleja.

En la instancia solo quedan su madre, Severus y él. Apenas las puertas se cierran, Narcissa corre y lo abraza sin evitar llorar. Draco hace lo mismo y con un poco de culpabilidad, observa como su padrino parece alejado de la escena. El rubio sabe que su padrino se siente culpable por las palabras de Draco. Pero son ciertas. A pesar de que Lucius es su mejor amigo él está condenandolos a los tres para obtener la victoria del fallecido director. Su padre, por supuesto, lo sabe y sin embargo, no ha dicho nada y permite que siga filtrando información.

Lucius se separa de ellos y se acerca al pocionista. Le da un abrazo que es difícilmente correspondido.

-Gracias por ayudar a Draco.

No hay reproches, no hay regaños. Solo gratitud.

Es obvio que Severus contribuyó a los arrestos, así como es obvio que pudo haberle dicho para que escapara. Pero no lo hizo.

Es en esos momentos que Draco recuerda que su padre es mayor que Severus. Puede que a veces no se note por su apariencia física, pero hay momentos en los que con la mirada uno lo recuerda; y en estos momentos la mirada de Lucius es como la de un hermano mayor que sabe que su hermanito es culpable pero se calla.

Finalmente su padrino se relaja y le da la bienvenida, también. Durante un rato platican de la situación en la que se encuentran, y finalmente llegan al tema del interés del Lord por Draco.

-¿Tú lo cuidaras, cierto?- le pregunta su padre a su padrino y Draco puede ver el _me lo debes _implícitoque se esconde ahí.

Snape asiente y Draco sale de la habitación seguido por él. Tienen misiones que realizar y su madre querrá tenerle para ella al menos unas horas.

-Draco-escucha la voz de su padrino después de semanas- Escuche que necesitas más pociones..

No es una forma ideal para iniciar una conversación pero sin duda es una especie de alto al fuego entre ellos. Puede no serlo, pero viniendo de alguien como Snape, es lo más parecido que escucharás a que te diga que te extraña

-Si

-De acuerdo.

Ninguno dice nada. No tienen nada que decir en realidad. Draco está haciendo lo que necesita hacer y Severus también. Draco sobrevivirá y lo sabe. Así como sabe que no lo volverá a ver hasta que la guerra termine y si tienen mala suerte ya no lo verá más. Y no quiere que terminen así, peleados como si no se conociesen. Es su padrino, lo crió, lo educó, jugó con el. Espera que el mayor se adelante y entonces lo abraza por la espalda.

-Recuerda lo que me prometiste- dice y su padrino asiente.

-Recuerda lo que yo te dije.

Es el momento de la separación. Draco, que se quiere mantener fuerte y no llorar, aprieta fuerte su abrazo y susurra antes de que los dueños de esos pasos que se oyen cercanos, los vean.

-Yo también te quiero.

El pocionista se voltea y lo abraza como antaño mientras acaricia sus cabellos.

-Todo estará bien Draco, ya lo verás.

Un mes después llegan 7 lotes de pociones plateada, una foto y un pequeño pergamino escrito que Draco guardará el resto de su vida.

_Recuerda que te quiero. Sobre todas las cosas._

_Sobre Potter, sobre Lily, sobre tus padres_

_Así que se feliz._

_ S.S_

Seca la lagrima que cae de su ojo y guarda el pergamino en un cajón. La foto es de su padrino, realmente joven, sosteniendolo en brazos mientras tiene una suave sonrisa. Pese a que quiere saber el futuro de su padrino, los dementores no le permitirán ver nada así que no intenta forjar una visión. Vuelve su mirada a la mesa donde están los planos de los alrededores de la casa de Harry Potter y le desea al pocionista buena suerte.

* * *

****Séptimo ** año**

**Dejando a los Dursley  
**

Como la protección que la casa de los Dursley proporciona a Harry Potter expirará cuando cumpla 17 años, los mortífagos se preparan para atacar. Lo que no esperan es que hayan siete Potter que capturar. Draco, pensando rápido como arreglar esta falla en el plan, organiza nuevamente a sus tropas y duda cuando el señor Oscuro quiere participar.

-¿Está seguro señor?- pregunta- No quiero ocasionarle molestias.

Aunque sus palabras no tienen sentimientos visibles, Voldemort parece ver preocupación ahí porque se lo hace saber.

-No te preocupes por mí querido Draco. Un par de Potter extra no me acabarán.

Draco asiente. Pero no es que esté preocupado de que el Lord se caiga o le den un avada, por él que así fuera. Es porque ha entendido por fin el por qué la varita de su padre está en manos del lord oscuro.

-Entonces, si tu fueses Harry Potter- dice con su tono de serpiente- ¿Con cúal de ellos estarías?

-Con el gigante- dice sin pensarlo.

Voldemort asiente y toma como objetivo a este Potter. Cuando lanza un Expillarmus, Draco sabe que no se equivocó. De la nada aparece su padrino y ataca a otro de ellos. Cuando la pelea acaba tienen a Ojoloco muerto y una casa vacía. Han fallado.

El lord entonces toma por el cuello a un mortífago cualquiera y lo quema vivo. Draco ni siquiera tiembla, sabe que está enojado. Él mismo dejó escapar a Potter. No fue el plan de Draco, ni la habilidad de sus mortífagos. Fue él.

* * *

****Séptimo **año**

**El cumpleaños de Potter  
**

Hoy es oficialmente el día en que la protección de la madre de Potter pierde efecto. Draco, que ha estado estudiando como funciona realmente este hechizo mira por la ventana y ve a los mortífagos en entrenamiento lanzarse hechizos uno al otro.

Hoy atacaran el ministerio.

Draco ha propuesto que sea este día, debido a que todos los cercanos a Potter estarán seguramente con él y habla personalmente con su amo para destacar su idea.

-Me gusta como trabajas Draco.- le dice el Lord mientras acaricia su serpiente- Has tomado en cuenta la habilidad de cada mortífago a tu favor y las debilidades de tus enemigos. Nadie pensaría que atacaríamos hoy.

Draco asiente. El resultado es la muerte de Rufus Scrimgeour, por sus propias manos.

* * *

****Séptimo ** año**

**El nuevo director  
**

-Si tuvieras que tener poder... -dice Tom mientras toma el té con Draco parado a su lado- ¿De que lugar te apoderarías?

Draco no lo piensa demasiado

-De Hogwarts. por supuesto- dice- Eso es lo que hizo Dumbledore después de todo.

-Es cierto.-dice el otro aún pensativo y Draco sabe que espera más.

-Si tenemos el ministerio y Hogwarts solo nos faltaría San Mungo y tendríamos el poder de los lugares mágicos principales. Ellos ni siquiera podrían curarse sin sospechar quien los atiende y si les están recomendando algo que no tenga veneno.

Voldemort ríe.

-El ministerio ya está en nuestras manos. Hay espías por todos lados y tenemos a Umbridge. Adueñarnos de San Mungo ahora solo sería apropiarnos de enfermos convalescientes. Nada útiles. Sin embargo Hogwarts si que me interesa. ¿Crees que Snape sea un buen director?- silbea.

Draco quiere reír. El gran Lord Oscuro está despreciando el poder de San Mungo y le está dando su poder a un seguidor de Dumbledore. Idiota.

-Por supuesto- dice.

-Sin embargo- dice mirando al rubio y Draco sabe que lo siguiente que busca es encontrar una reacción- Ya no confío tanto en él.

-¿Mi señor?- pregunta intentando comprender la actitud del comentario.

-¿Le darías el puesto joven Draco?

-Si- dice tratando de afirmar la lealtad de su padrino- pero si usted sospecha de él quizá debería poner dos guardias más como maestros. Que vigilen sus pasos. Solo por si acaso.

* * *

****Séptimo ** año**

**Umbridge**

-¿Qué ha pasado Draco?- pregunta el Lord cuando cruza las puertas. Draco ha tenido que regresar de su misión de espionaje y dejarla en manos de Fletcher para informarle el suceso. Está cansado, agitado y a punto de desmayarse de hambre, pero tuvo que regresar porque últimamente _el Gran Lord_ solo le permite la entrada a su tía Bellatrix y a él. Ni siquiera a su padre.

-Potter y sus amigos le han robado a Umbridge al parecer un guardapelo.

Voldemort entrecierra los ojos.

-También han liberado a los hijos de muggles- añade.

-¿Y la muy estúpida lo permitió?- pregunta en voz baja

-Al parecer usaron poción multijugos y reemplazaron fácilmente a su secretaria. Así que sí, ella les dio acceso a robarle el accesorio.

-¡Idiota!- grita.

-Traemela inmediatamente- le dice. Alza la varita y Draco se prepara para un crucio de los que suele dar al estar enojado pero parece reconocerlo y se vuelve a sentar.

-Retírate.- dice- Y mandame a cualquiera. El primero que encuentres. No- dice riendo - mandame a Goyle.

-De acuerdo

Despues de cumplir la orden, Draco se dirige al comedor y ve a los mortífagos parados en la puerta, ansiosos de saber el resultado de su platica.

-Nott, ven conmigo- dice.

Theo se inclina en señal de respeto y asiente. -Tía, tu también.

Bellatrix que ha estado rogando por algo de acción no se hace de rogar y lo sigue.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos Draco?- pregunta feliz.

-Vamos a visitar a Dolores Umbridge-dice fríamente.

-¿Ah esa vieja amargada? ¿Puedo jugar un poco con ella?

Draco asiente.

-No veo porque no. Mientras no la mates.

Se aparecen en el ministerio y la buscan rápidamente. Ella alza la mirada espantada y les lanza un crucio, pero Draco hace un protego y le tira un expillarmus que la deja indefensa y desesperada.

Su tía se acerca a ella y le lanza un crucio

-Te lo dije Draco- le susurra riendo- Podrías ser, eres, un poderoso mago oscuro.

Draco sabe que tiene razón.

Sin embargo, mientras mejor mago oscuro se vuelve uno, Draco saben que está perdiendo su corazón.

* * *

**** Séptimo ** año**

**Castigos**

Draco hace un gesto de asco cuando escucha los gritos de Dolores. La misión que debía liderar llegó con buenos resultados así que debería estar feliz pero no lo está. Se sienta en la silla junto a la pequeña fuente y se pregunta si es un sonorus aplicado a la anciana para que se escuche desde las mazmorras hasta donde el esta.

Probablemente no.

-No pareces felíz, sobrino- escucha la voz de su tía que parece apreciarlo cada día más a medida que cumple sus misiones y se aleja de sus padres.

-Estoy tratando de desayunar- reclama.

-Oh, Draco. Desayunar con esta musica es todo un deleíte- ríe la otra- Deberías aprender a disfrutarlo.

Draco rueda los ojos.

Que le digan que lo disfrute cuando esté vomitando.

* * *

****Séptimo ** año**

**Apariciones**

Aparicionar es un tema básico en la preparación de mortífagos. Es la clave de la vida o la muerte, o de ser libres o capturados, por eso que el Lord haga esa pregunta mientras Draco ensaya con su varita, le sorprende un poco.

-¿Sabes aparicionarte? Draco- pregunta el Lord suavemente.

-Si

-¿Sabes aparicionar a alguien?

Draco eleva las cejas con interés y el Lord ríe empezando a conocer al muchacho. Por un momento creyó que no lo era pero el rubio es un slytherin y es ambicioso. Ambiciona el poder y le encanta provocar miedo, de una manera distinta a Bellatrix, cierto. Pero miedo al fin y al cabo.

-¿Se refiere a transportarlo?- pregunta- No sabía que fuese posible.

-Lo es- afirma Voldemort- deja que te enseñe.

* * *

****Séptimo **año**

**Búsqueda**

Si hay una mente que se iguale a la de Draco y lo supere es la de Theo. Potter y compañía han estado vagando por tres meses y no los han encontrado. Voldemort les ha dado la misión a muchos de encontrarlos y han fallado. Draco y Theo sin embargo tienen un plan y es en diciembre, que tras muchos calculos los encuentran.

-El valle de Godric- le dice a Bellatrix.- Ahí están

-¿Quieres que los traiga?-pregunta mientras sonríe dulcemente.

-No.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- se enfada.

-Oh. dice desinteresado- ya se lo he pedido a alguien.

-A alguien- repite con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿A quién?

-A Nagini- dice Draco con una sonrisa de victoria. Puede que el confíe en que Potter va a ganar, pero si Draco está del bando contrario no se lo va a dejar fácilmente. No es un hufflepuff, por favor.

-¿Realmente crees que no van a huir de una serpiente?- ironiza su tía.

Draco la ve con una mirada de fastidio que le grita a su tía que hizo una pregunta estúpida.

-No hablaran con una serpiente. Hablarán con Bathilda Bagshot.

-Ella está muerta- dice la otra.

-Pero ellos no lo saben. Además- dice seriamente- fue idea de nuestro amo.

* * *

****Séptimo ** año**

**Apariciones**

Draco acomoda la túnica del Lord y alza su varita.

-¿Estás listo?- pregunta el Lord y Draco asiente.

-Si

-Entonces envíame con Harry Potter.

Draco agita la varita y lo ve marcharse. Cuando regresa, para su alivio, lo hace sin Potter.

* * *

****Séptimo **año**

**Dumbledore**

Draco se aparece y recorre la casa de Bathilda, en busca de información. El padre de Dumbledore fue enviado a Azkabán por atacar a tres jóvenes Muggle, la madre de Dumbledore murió en extrañas circunstancias poco después de que Albus terminara sus estudios en Hogwarts y Albus se hizo amigo de Gellert Grindelwald.

Durante el verano siguiente, mientras Albus cuidaba de su hermana Ariana, aquél hizo planes con Grindelwald sobre una posible alianza entre los dos para poder romper el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de los Magos y que los magos controlaran a los Muggles por el bien de todos, pero tras una pelea entre los dos y Aberforth que acabó con la muerte de Ariana, Grindelwald rompió su amistad con Albus y huyó.

Información sobre Dumbledore no le interesa al fin y al cabo. Draco en realidad está buscando, qué exactamente es lo que hicieron esos tres ahí. Cuando escucha ruidos se lanza un hechizo silenciador a sí mismos para que no se escuchen sus pasos y llega hasta donde está la otra persona apuntandola con la varita. No le sorprende ver a su padrino con la espada de Gryffindor. Ni que desaparicione sin decirle nada. Tampoco le sorprende que Potter la encuentre al día siguiente.

Es entonces que vagando se da cuenta de donde está Ron Weasley y que se ha separado de su grupo. Sin decir nada le pone un imperius a un carroñero y lo envía a atrapar al pelirrojo.

-Al final debes dejarlo ir- dice- Y asegurate que se entere que Voldemort ha puesto un hechizo sobre su nombre, de manera que cuando alguien lo pronuncie, se produce una alteración mágica que rompe los sortilegios protectores alrededor de quien lo pronuncia y alerta de su presencia a los mortífagos.

El carroñero asiente y se marcha a cumplir la orden, si Potter no es estúpido sabrá que hacer con la información.

* * *

****Séptimo ** año**

**Luna Lovegood  
**

Cuando es mandado a Ottery St Catchpole, donde se encuentra tanto la casa de la familia Weasley como la de los Lovegood, para atrapar a un prisionero, Draco se da cuenta que la elegida es Luna Lovegood.

No es que Lovegood le caiga bien ni nada. Solo han compartido ese saludo en el tren y una que otra sonrisa. Como es menor que ellos, un año anterior, no le ha tocado hacer trabajos con ella, pese a que si trabajo con ravenclaws como Terry Boot o Roger Davis. Incluso con el interés de Potter, que se volvió una de sus propias opciones, Cho Chang.

Quizá es, porque es menor, que Draco la mira como a una hermanita. O quizá sea el parecido que tiene con su madre, con el pelo rubio clarísimo y los ojos azules.

Entran a la propiedad sin hacer ruido. Ha ido solamente con Theo a quien le pide vigilar la entrada. En realidad no hay peligro para ninguno de los dos, pero ir con un compañero es considerado necesario así que ha llamado a su eterno acompañante para protegerle.

No hay ruido ninguno más que una suave cancioncilla que se escucha en la parte de arriba. Sube las escaleras y encuentra pronto la fuente de la melodía. Ella está mirando por la ventana cuando Draco entra a la habitación. Cuando los ojos azules lo miran, Draco casi espera que saque su varita pero ella solo se para y le sonríe.

-Hola Draco- saluda risueña.

-Lovegood.

-Luna está bien- dice- después de todo somos amigos.

Draco eleva una ceja confuso pero no retrocede. Alza la varita.

-Necesito que me acompañes.

La rubia se toma un momento y luego mira a la puerta. Draco puede ver su mirada analizando la túnica negra y la máscara que le cuelga de un brazo, Theo la lleva puesta, por supuesto.

-¿Le harás daño a mi padre?-pregunta.

-No

-De acuerdo- dice y se pone los zapatos y un sueter como si fuera solo ha salir de paseo.

Draco le ata las manos sin dificultad y mira un sombrero de lana colgando en un perchero. Pensando en lo frío de las mazmorras lo toma y se lo pone.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunta a la menor.

_¿Por qué no te resistes?_

_¿Por qué no escapas?_

_¿Por qué no pides ayuda?_

-Por que confío en ti- le responde- Se que no me harás daño.

Draco asiente, pero algo en su interior se rompe con esa frase. Solo una persona le ha dicho la misma frase, con el mismo tono y la misma expresión. Pansy.

Se concentra de nuevo y la guía a la puerta del cuarto. Están a punto de salir de la habitación cuando un hechizo atraviesa la puerta y él instintivamente protege a la chica con su cuerpo. Es el padre de la rubia.

-¡Theo!-grita

-Estoy bien- responde la voz.

Pero no puede estarlo si están lanzando hechizos así.

-No le haré daño- le dice y la rubia asiente- No dolerá- la empuja ligeramente y la apariciona hacia su mansión.

Una vez que ya no está, corre en busca de Theo y lo encuentra en duelo con el dueño de la casa. Los hechizos cruzan uno sobre otro y Theo está detrás de una repisa cubriendose.

-¡Bombarda!

La explosión no noquea al hombre pero lo tira lejos mientras él. Recordando lo que le prometió a la rubia toma a Theo de un brazo.

-Si quieres que sobreviva traenos a Harry Potter- dice tirandole un botón-Solo tienes que presionarlo

Se desaparecen.

* * *

****Séptimo **año**

**Mazmorras **

Cuando llega a la mansión los mortífagos masculinos están acosando a la rubia. Enfadado lanza un expillarmus que azota a los más cercanos y los manda a trabajar. La analiza de pies a cabeza y con un suspiro aliviado nota que no le falta ninguna prenda de vestir. Para su suerte no ha tardado.

-Sabía que me rescatarías - le dice la menor.

-Claro- menciona él mientras la lleva a las mazmorras. Ollivander sigue ahí. Draco selecciona una celda y la ingresa a ella. La sujeta con cadenas y trata de no apretarlas demasiado.

-Eres solo una distracción- le dice.- No hagas nada peligroso y quedate aquí. Ni siquiera el señor oscuro vendrá a verte.

La rubia asiente y lo mira.

-Lamento que seas un prisionero en tu propia casa- le dice

Draco solo asiente.

-Gracias.

Sube las escaleras y busca algo de comida para sus dos prisioneros. Pronto habrán más y los mortífagos querrán divertirse con ellos pero mientras tanto los mantendrá a salvo.

* * *

****Séptimo **año**

**Dean Thomas  
**

Para cuando ha llegado a la mansión, después de semanas de no pisarla, se dirige directo a las mazmorras. Theo vigila la entrada y asiente hacia él tirandole las llaves.

Para su total satisfacción Theo y él han desarrollado una comunicación sin palabras y no habría podido proteger a esos dos ahí si no estuviera cerca el otro.

-¿El elfo hizo lo que le pedí?-pregunta

-Si, nadie sa ha enterado ni ha entrado aquí

-¿Y eso?

-Demasiados ocupados con otras preparaciones- ironiza.

-Ya veo.

Cuando baja a las celdas se da cuenta que ya hay dos más ocupadas. Se acerca a la celda antes vacía y unos ojos negros lo reciben y lo miran con furia.

-Maldito Malfoy. -dice agitandose- liberame de una... vez o

-¿O que?-pregunta agachandose a su altura.

-O ya verás cuando esté suelto, te la voy a partir, te lo juro.

-Eso tendría que verse si sales de aquí primero.-dice con su sonrisa totalmente slytherin.

El moreno aprieta los dientes y lo mira con rabia

-Dean Thomas- escucha la voz de Theo a su lado- Fue capturado en una casa segura de la Orden del Fénix e interrogado sobre la ubicación de Harry Potter.

Draco asiente.

-¿Maldiciones?

-Cruciatus- responde solemnemente.

-¿Cuando?

-Apenas hace dos días, fue interrogado ayer y hoy temprano.

-De acuerdo. Gracias Theo

-De nada- responde el otro y sube para ocupar su lugar

Draco entonces invoca su caja de pociones y se acerca a Thomas quien retrocede

-Todos ustedes, malditos slytherins era obvio que se iban a poner bajo la orden de.. _glum_

Una risa surge de Luna y Draco no puede evitar reír.

-Lo siento Thomas- dice con su tono de superioridad- pero necesitaba que te tragaras esa poción y cuando hablas bueno, tienes la boca abierta.

-Maldito rubio desgraciado- se queja el otro

-Te quitará los efectos del cruciatus. Ahora tomate ésta, es una poción revitalizante.

-Si crees que.. _glum_

-Te das cuenta estás amarrado y puedo hacerte tragar con facilidad lo que sea ¿no? Todavía me quedan 3 pociones que hacerte tomar así que ¿abres la boca o te la abro?

-Te ayudará- escucha la voz de Luna a lo lejos.

Dean asiente y se deja curar. Draco le lanza un hechizo calefactor y cuando escucha tres golpes rápidos en la puerta se pone de pie y se apresura a salir de ahí

-Te odio- escucha la replica del moreno y no puede evitar voltear

-No serías el primero.

* * *

****Séptimo **año**

**Carroñeros**

Dado que las mazmorras es el lugar menos habitado en toda la mansión, Draco baja con la esperanza de aliviar su dolor de cabeza. Se supone que los prisioneros no deben comer, pero Draco les lleva siempre un poco de comida y les hace un hechizo para que no puedan acusarlo. De ésta manera, ambos pueden mantenerse vivos.

-¿Draco?-escucha la voz de Luna.

-Si.

-¿Está todo bien?

Draco ríe. Irónicamente, y sin haber hecho algo para merecerselo, esta chica tiene fé en él. Le recuerda un poco a Myrtle así que no puede evitar tratarla con delicadeza. Después de todo se ve tan fragil...

-No. Todo es un caos allá arriba. ¿Y ustedes? -pregunta a los ahora cuatro prisioneros - ¿Alguien ha venido a molestarlos?

Ollivander niega suavemente. Lo único que Draco puede brindarles además de agua y comida, es protección de los otros habitantes de la mansión. El anciano quiere sonreírle pero es el que más tiempo ha estado ahí así que Draco sabe que está perdiendo la esperanza. Intenta animarlo pero, a estas alturas, todo lo que diga es inútil así que se calla.

Pasan un rato así. En silencio

Draco no tiene el aprecio de Thomas ni del duende el duende Griphook, pero hace bastante tiempo dejaron de insultarlo. Así está bien. Son prisioneros después de todo. Fueron lastimados en sus propios interrogatorios y aunque Draco haya bajado secretamente a curarlos, no puede eliminar los recuerdos ni el dolor ocasionado de estos. No puede regresarles la luz del día o la compañia de sus seres queridos. No puede regresarle a sus muertos.

Thomas lo ve nuevamente y él le devuelve la mirada. Al principio le inquietaba la mirada de Dean sobre él porque es como si quisiera examinarlo y desglosar todos sus pensamientos y comportamientos. Como si quisiera entenderlo. Al principio se provocaban uno al otro pero, desde que el moreno le dijo las únicas palabras que le dirigiría en todo su hospedaje en la mansión, parecían haber llegado a una tregua mutua que se basaba en esas miradas.

_-Eres extraño._

Draco se mueve y jadea. Su cuerpo está practicamente destrozado porque uno de sus planes ha fallado y ha recibido 10 crucios como castigo. Últimamente todos están así y no será ni el primero ni el último que muera de dolor.

-Malfoy- menciona Dean- tienes sangre en la camisa.

Draco mira el costado. Debió haberse cortado con algo pero está tan dolido que no puede sentirlo y piensa responderle cuando alguien se interpone.

-¡Draco! -escucha la voz de su tía Bellatrix -¿Donde estás? Hemos capturado a Potter- dice riendo

Draco suspira y se levanta antes de que venga a buscarlo.

-Saldrán hoy. - Les dice y no puede evitar sentirse culpable al ver el brillo de esperanza en los ojos de todos ellos.- Potter los sacará de aquí, confíen en él.

-Nunca creí escuchar algo así de tus labios- se burla Dean pero la mirada que le dirige es todo lo contrario.

Draco rueda los ojos y empieza a caminar hacia la salida, cuando se da la vuelta y los mira nuevamente. Entonces, para sorpresa de los prisioneros, hace una inclinación. Ninguno dice nada o responde a ella. En primera porque ni uno de ellos, excepto Luna, es sangrepura. En segunda por que viene de Draco Malfoy. El príncipe de Slytherin

-Mi casa está en deuda con ustedes.

Draco se marcha. Luna sonríe suavemente y Ollivander no dice nada. El duende refunfuña. Pero Dean Thomas ríe y ríe a carcajadas.

-Creo que ya entiendo porqué te cae bien- le dice a Luna.- Ellos tenían razón pero no de la manera que creían- dice refiriendose al trío dorado- Malfoy es el perfecto sangrepura. El muy hijo de su madre.

* * *

****Séptimo **año**

**Mansión Malfoy  
**

Cuando sube, el trío dorado está amarrado en sillas. Con dolor se acerca y los ve. Bellatrix, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy le preguntan si los reconoce.

Draco, que está seguro que lo son, es decir el cabello de Weasley y Granger son inconfundibles. Entonces su mirada enfoca a Potter. Draco no lo sabía, pero ahora que lo ve, se da cuenta de cuanto ha extrañado al moreno. Entonces pensando en los cuatro ahí abajo, responde.

-No estoy seguro

-Acercate más- insiste su padre.

Draco se acerca y mira los ojos verdes de Potter mirarlo con miedo y enfado

-No

Su tía Bellatrix se desespera y busca algo para culparlos. Pronto encuentra la espada entre las pertenencias del trío dorado y lo mira acusadoramente. Draco no dice nada en su defensa pero afronta la mirada

-Entonces me encargaré de averiguarlo- dice con voz decepcionada- Traeme a la chica y lleven a los otros dos a las mazmorras.

* * *

****Séptimo ** año**

**Escape**

Si Potter y Weasley van a hacer algo no será frente a él . Los gritos de Granger se escuchan por toda la mansión y tiene que endurecer su estomago para no vomitar. Theodore entra en su presencia y se inclina. Todos saben que Draco es el favorito del Lord, y si ganan el futuro puesto que éste tendrá.

El de su mano derecha.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta

Draco, que aún está sangrando por la herida que menciono Thomas le platica lo ocurrido. Theo se acerca a él con intenciones de revisar su herida cuando escuchan pasos desde la escalera. De la nada, Potter y Weasley abren la habitación y empiezan a pelear con los mortífagos de la sala. Por un momento parecen haber ganado pero Bellatrix toma a Granger como rehén, y Dobby, su amado elfo al que no veía en tanto tiempo, aparece. Draco, que se queda estático viendolo, es desarmado por Potter.

_Ahí está._

_La razón por la que Potter se volvió dueño de su varita._

El elfo distrae a los mortífagos y permite al trío recuperar lass varitas para luego sacarlos de allí. Draco, que sabe que ya no puede hacer nada, mira a Dobby quien por un minuto fija su mirada en él. Un cuchillo entonces lo atraviesa y Draco quiere correr hacia él mientras desaparece pero una mano se lo impide.

Es Theo.

-No, Draco. Es solo es un elfo doméstico.- le susurra. Ambos saben que es falso pero están rodeados de gente y cada uno de sus movimientos serán informados al Lord con detalle. - El elfo de Harry Potter- reafirma Theo.

Draco traga saliva y asiente.

Sabiendo que será la última vez que vea a Dobby, Draco solo puede sentirse desolado.

* * *

****Séptimo **año**

**La varita de Sauco  
**

Voldemort ha descubierto que la varita de Dumbledore era la Varita de Saúco, y la ha robado. También ha averiguado que fue su padrino y no él, quien mató al anciano, por lo que está seguro que Snape es el dueño original de la varita. Draco, que hace cálculos, sonríe pese a los dolores del crucio que está recibiendo como castigo a su falta de honestidad.

Dumbledore era el dueño de la varita de Sauco, una de las tres reliquias de la muerte, hasta que Draco lo desarmó. Entonces Draco, pese a que no tenía la varita consigo, consigo la lealtad de la varita; hasta que finalmente, fue desarmado por alguien más.

Es curioso como ahora todo tiene sentido.

La varita de Sáuco ya es de Harry Potter.

_El juego ha acabado._

* * *

****Séptimo **año**

**Gringotts**

Draco abre los ojos y observa la mirada azul sobre él. La luz brilla por la ventana por lo que aún es de día, aunque más tarde, y significa que perdió la consciencia mientras era lastimado.

Mira los ojos de la persona frente a él llenos de preocupación y le dirige una sonrisa suave.

-Madre

-Quedate quieto- pide Narcissa- mientras lo sigue sanando. Me enteré lo que pasó. No te preocupes, solo Severus y yo sabemos que fuiste tú quien desarmó a Dumbledore. -Draco asiente y empieza a comer lo que le dan en silencio. Entonces como si hablaran del clima, su madre deja salir nuevamente su voz- Hoy Potter y sus amigos invadieron Gringotts- comenta.- Escaparon sobre un dragón.

-¿Un dragón?

-Un dragón- afirma.

Ambos ríen suavemente ante la afirmación. Entonces escucha un llamado a la puerta, que parece que tiene prisa.

-Adelante- dice

Un muchacho, de no más edad de Draco, se arrodilla frente a él y Narcissa frunce el ceño sabiendo lo que significa.

-Mi señor- dice éste- el Lord, desea verle.

Draco asiente y espera que el chico se vaya para bufar.

-Si quería verme pudo no haberme cruciado hace unas horas, con gusto habría ido a tomar el té.

* * *

****Séptimo **año**

**Horrocruces**

Draco entra despacio a la presencia del mago oscuro sentado en una especie de trono. En su opinión, es una gran exageración. Pero hey, no será él quien le diga a un asesino psicopata que tiene un problema mental.

-Me enteré de los daños que sufriste anteriormente cuando los prisioneros escaparon.- sisea y Draco tiembla por dentro pese a que le mantiene la mirada.

-Así es- dice. Decirle que el mismo Lord fue quien causo las heridas sería mostrar debilidad ante él y Draco, a estas alturas no puede permitirselo. Aunque tampoco es mejor decir que le permitió ganar a Potter.

-Verás Draco- dice acariciando su barbilla- en la mañana estaba muy pero muy enfadado contigo. Es decir,- dice mirandolo a los ojos - me engañaste. No,- se ríe- omitir la verdad sería un termino más apropiado.

Draco asiente.

-Sin embargo, te dejaré intentar redimirte- dice condescendientemente- Potter y compañia lograron obtener la copa de Hufflepuff y se han apoderado de otros horrocruces, lo que podría significar mi derrota. Queda uno y quiero que me lo traigas y no permitas que lo obtenga a como de lugar.

-¿Donde debo ir mi señor?-dice fríamente

Voldemort sonríe.

-A un lugar que te traerá varios recuerdos. A Hogwarts.

* * *

****Séptimo **año**

**La batalla de Hogwarts  
**

Draco se aparece a las afueras de Hogwarts. A su lado están, pese a que el hubiera querido que fuera Theo, Crabbe y Goyle. Lo más pronto posible se infiltran en el castillo, mientras buscan el horrocrux recomendado. Dado a que la copa de hufflepuff y el relicario de slytherins son dos de los anteriores, no cuesta nada deducir que el objeto que busca perteneció a Rowena Ravenclaw_. Hufflepuff sería inaceptable para el ego de su amo._ Y por consecuencia es su diadema.

Draco, que la ha visto en libros, no pierde el tiempo y se lanza a la faena. Tiene que lograrlo. Tiene que encontrarlo pronto o está seguro que sus padres pagarán el precio.

Voldemort llegará a Hogwarts en cualquier momento. Puede escuchar su voz avisando a los habitantes del castillo de que si entregan a Harry Potter los dejará en paz. Si hubiera estado en el Gran Comedor, habría visto a su valiosa amiga Pansy Parkinson trata de convencer a los alumnos de que lo hagan.

Sintiendo que pierde un tiempo, se dirige a la sala de los menesteres. Pasea rápidamente tres veces mientras pide encontrar el lugar donde se haya la diadema, tal y como le vio hacer alguna vez a Luna y ante él se abre la puerta.

Cuando por fin puede entrar, ve que Potter la tiene en sus manos.

Su corazón late con fuerza sabiendo lo que significa que Potter la haya encontrado antes que él, pero aún así intenta arrebatarsela.

-Dejen a Potter vivo- dice a sus guardaespaldas pero ellos no lo escuchan.

Tras entrar en combate, Draco empieza a desesperarse, y parece que Crabbe también, porque lo siguiente que sabe es que su compañero utiliza una maldición que inicia un fuego que no puede apagarse y que devora todo lo que encuentra.

_El fiendfyre_

Le regaña y pronto empieza a pelearse con sus propios compañ al trío dorado invocar unas escobas y marcharse. Draco podría hacer lo mismo, pero duda un momento, el suficiente para que todo se llene de llamas. Gregory lo mira con espanto buscando que hacer y lo único que se le ocurre a Draco es imitar a los otros pero Crabbe está tan mal herido que no podría hacerlo.

-Busquemos un lugar alto- dice.

No quiere ser mal amigo pero el calor lo está empezando a matar. A duras penas arrastran a su amigo y todas las montañas de cosas, que empiezan a quemarse también, los hacen tropezar. El humo empieza a sofocarlo y Draco siente que va a morir en cualquier momento. Es entonces cuando Crabbe cae.

Draco puede ver, con ojos de espanto, como el fuego lo consume rápidamente y estira la mano tratando de rescatarlo.

No logra atraparlo.

Está seguro que va a morir porque ya puede ver las llamas cuando siente que alguien lo saca de ahí. Su mente ni siquiera lo ha procesado cuando Potter lo tira en el suelo y se marcha. Greg está inconsciente.

Su respiración se acelera. Con rápidez se acerca al otro y siente como despacio, late su corazón. Entonces el olor a cenizas que emanan las ropas de su compañero le recuerdan que Crabbe cayó, precisamente, en las llamas.

Mira sus manos, el roce con la mano ajena aun está presente.

_Está muerto_

No puede ser.

* * *

****Séptimo **año**

**Theodore Nott  
**

Draco no sabe cuanto tiempo se ha quedado viendo las puertas donde ahora se encuentra el cadaver de su amigo. No lo sabe y no le importa. Todo de pronto es demasiado y Draco, cuyas manos tienen ahora la sangre de un ser querido, siente de golpe todo lo que ha hecho para llegar a este punto.

Ha asesinado. Ha mentido. Ha maldecido. Ha entregado a personas para sobrevivir...

Un grito se le escapa mientras azota las puertas.

Dolor, ira, miedo.

Asco...

No le importa si de pronto alguien cruza y lo mata. Si deciden encerrarlo en Azkaban o lanzarle un dementor. Solo puede gritar una y otra vez.

Unos brazos lo rodean entonces con fuerza y lo abrazan tratando de calmarlo.

-Draco- susurra aliviada la voz- estás bien. Lo estás.

Unas manos acarician su cabello y alguien le da palabras de consuelo. Las reconoce. Provienen de la misma persona que lo ha repetido durante todo el año, que le acompaña en sus pesadillas y calma sus temores.

_Es Theo._

Deja que sus lágrimas corran y empapen la túnica del otro, que lleva su uniforme de slytherin, seguramente para poder infiltrarse.

-Está muerto- dice- es mi culpa.

¿Quién está muerto? Piensa rápidamente Theo

¿Su padre? ¿Su padrino? ¿Potter?

Empieza a desesperarse y lo toma de los brazos alejandose de él.

-¿Quién Draco?¿Quién?

-Crabbe

_¿Crabbe?_

-¿Cómo... cómo sucedio?- pregunta finalmente.

-Él lanzo el fuego maldito y de pronto todo se incendio. Lo vi caer. ¡Quise sujetar su mano! Entonces Potter me salvó y estaba aquí fuera y Gregory también pero Vincent...

-¿Potter te salvó? - le pregunta de pronto

-Si

Theo se para de pie y se apresura a pararlo.

-No es el momento de derrumbarse, Draco- dice jalandolo- Potter debe estar a punto de luchar con él. Tenemos que ver si tus padres están bien

-Pero...

-Más tarde- promete Theo. - Tenemos que saber el final

* * *

****Séptimo **año**

**Muerte**

Cuando Theo aprovecha la distracción de los alumnos, los pone al lado de los demás. Voldemort está en la entrada del castillo con Hagrid, que lleva a cuestas a Potter. Muerto. Su corazón casi se detiene.

_No._

_No debía terminar así._

Entonces unos ojos rojos lo miran mientras la criatura sonríe. Voldemort extiende su brazo y lo llama. A él. A Draco. Draco titubea. No, no quiere estar a su lado. Es entonces cuando mira a su alrededor buscando a sus padres y a su padrino que con pánico nota que el último no está.

-Draco- escucha a sus padres llamarle.

La mirada de su madre es preocupada. La de su padre también y Draco decide, que una vez llegado a este punto no hay marcha atrás. Camina hacia ellos y a la mitad del camino el señor oscuro lo abraza ligeramente. Draco está a punto de retroceder cuando ve que Theo le sigue con la mirada y niega con la cabeza. Draco, que confía en él continua con su camino y se pone al de su madre y su padre, quienes lo abrazan.

_Todo esta bien._

_Todo es por ellos_

Feliz por recuperarle, el Lord busca más apoyo de los sangrepuras y los alienta a seguirles. Pero incluso Draco sabe lo que tiene el lado donde ahora está. Es sangre, dolor y rabia.

Mira a su señor paralizar a Neville Longbotton y como Horace Slughorn, y los parientes de los magos y brujas que están defendiendo Hogwarts y los habitantes de Hogsmeade atacan a los mortífagos. La batalla se reanuda, pero esta vez los mortífagos están perdiendo claramente.

-Vamos- escucha la voz de sus padres y junto con Theo aprovechan la ocasión para escapar.

* * *

****Séptimo **año**

**El fin de la guerra**

Draco está parado fuera del juicio de Theo. Pansy y Blaise están a su lado y esperan también pacientemente. Los juicios de los Malfoy fueron hace tres semanas y gracias al testimonio de Potter tanto él como su madre están fuera de las rejas, mientras que su padre pasará 20 años en Azkaban y luego el resto de su vida en arresto domiciliario.

Muchas de las causas que ayudaron a un castigo _tan ligero_ como este fueron aquellas que terminaban siempre igual.

_Ellos obedecieron coaccionados_

Draco tuvo a su favor el testimonio de Potter, Pansy, Blaise, Ollivander, Luna, Thomas, El duende ese y las memorias de un pensadero de su padrino. Ser menor de edad también ayudó bastante. Su madre, por otro lado tuvo a su favor no tener la marca tenebrosa y haber salvado a Potter. Su padre tuvo también apoyo de las memorias de Severus y los relativos testimonios de su hijo y esposa.

Al fin todo ha terminado. Sin embargo, pese a todo ello, Draco nunca olvidará los gritos escuchados o las escenas de asesinato en su cabeza.

Cuando la puerta se abre ve a todos los testigos salir y aprieta las manos con ansías.

Finalmente unos pasos conocidos se acercan y Draco ve al dueño de los ojos verdes que lo acompañaron durante todo ese tiempo, salir despacio y con una pequeña sonrisa al verle.

-Me han dejado libre- dice

-¿Totalmente?- pregunta Pansy

-Si -dice con la mirada gacha- con toda mi herencia

-¿Theo?- pregunta Blaise

-Mi padre declaró que me lanzó una imperius para obedecerlo. -Dice sabiendo que sus amigos saben que es mentira-Es por eso que soy libre. Él será besado por un dementor mañana.

Sus amigos no saben que decir solo se acercan y lo abrazan. Theo que nunca ha llorado frente a ellos, deja que las lágrimas se derramen silenciosamente por sus mejillas mientras Draco lo abraza.

Y Draco lo consuela.

Porque ahora es su turno.

-Siempre pensé que no me quería. -solloza-Pero me ha dejado libre...

Pansy se muerde los labios.

Draco mira dentro de la habitación que aun no está cerrada. Su padre estará en Azkaban 20 años pero Theo no volverá a ver a su padre jamás...

-Él te quería- dice finalmente-Quería un mundo mejor para tí. A su manera.

Ninguno dice nada más.

Al día siguiente sería juzgado el padre de Pansy. Su resultado sería cadena perpetua.

* * *

****Séptimo **año**

**Hogwarts  
**

Luego de un tiempo, las cosas parecen empezar a reformarse en el mundo mágico. Aún es díficil, y lo será para los sobrevivientes, sin importar el bando al que pertenecieron, pero el mundo parece seguir.

-Hemos perdido un año por la guerra- menciona Theo moviendo una pieza de ajedrez.

-Bueno-ríe Blaise- nosotros perdimos solo medio pero quieren hacernos estudiar de nuevo desde el principio.

-¿Qué dices Draco?- pregunta Theodore mientras alza su carta de Hogwarts- ¿Irás?

Draco, que duerme junta a la chimenea en forma de lobo, los mira con cara de aburrimiento y bosteza mientras niega.

-¿Entonces?

El lobo salta hasta una de las mesas donde está Pansy leyendo unas revistas y jala unos folletos.

-¿Durmstrang? ¿Quieres ir allí?

Draco asiente y se tira sobre Blaise mientras mira con atención a Theo.

-No tengo problema en acompañarte.

-¿Por qué sospecho que me estás robando a mi mejor amigo?- dice mirando a Theo de mala gana y le hace cosquillas al lobo quien luego de una larga lucha le lame las mejillas.

-No te lo esta robando-dice Pansy burlona- te lo robó.

Theo ríe y niega con la cabeza.

-No, he tenido bastante de Draco el año pasado

Un coletazo le golpea la cabeza mientras el lobo gruñe y Theo no puede evitar reír.

-Se que hay frío- menciona Pansy- ¿pero hace tanto que necesitas mantenerte así?

Draco, que ha estado la mayoría del día en su forma animaga, la mira por unos minutos y se le tira felizmente encima.

Pansy retrocede.

-¡Llenarás mi túnica de pelos!- dice mientras trata de huir.

Finalmente, tras la perdida de Pansy, que ahora tiene un lobo en su regazo al que acaricia Theo pregunta.

-¿Quieren ir?-Blaise mira a Pansy quien niega con la cabeza.

-Supongo que yo también me quedaré-menciona el italiano y Draco se acerca a que le acaricie el pelaje. - Aunque realmente los voy a extrañar.

El silencio es cálido y recorfontante. Como en Hogwarts. Gregory se ha alejado de Draco desde la muerte de Vincent pero esto no le extraña al rubio. Debe extrañarlo. Era su mejor amigo.

Si no tuvieran más edad y Pansy no se hubiera cortado el cabello parecería que el tiempo no ha pasado desde que iniciaron cuarto grado, cuando Theo se les unió.

-Ya sé- dice Pansy felizmente.

-¿Que sabes?- preguntan los otros.

-¡Draco, transformate! Nos tomaremos unas fotos.

* * *

****Séptimo **año**

**Epilogo**

**Draco Malfoy**

**18 años**

Draco y Theo han regresado con sus respectivos títulos de magos graduados, por lo que sus amigos y ellos han decidido festejar. Draco, que está buscando un conjunto, mira con curiosidad el pensadero que ha descubierto totalmente escondido a los ojos ajenos.

-No recuerdo haber tenido un pensadero- dice.

Lo asienta junto a las demás fotos ahí. Desde ellas sus amigos le sonríen y él devuelve la sonrisa. Mira una de las memorias y la selecciona para mirarla en el pensadero. Desde su lugar mira al de ojos verdes mirarle con la túnica de auror mientras el reflejo le muestra su túnica de inefable.

Cuando la escena termina, Draco toma el pensadero y lo esconde. No quiere saber que le traerá el futuro dado que por algo lo guardó ahí. A veces ve cosas relativamente sencillas y cotidianas como el vaso cayendose sobre él o la lechuza de alguién llegar, o como efectuar un negocio, pero es todo.

Se acuesta en la cama tratando de asimilar lo que hará. Los negocios familiares van bien pese a que su apellido no se ha recuperado socialmente. Su madre, que estaba embarazada desde antes que terminara la guerra, tiene a su hermano Altaír para que le haga compañia. Theo se ha enamorado de Daphne Greengrass. Blaise y Pansy son novios...

Draco aún no tiene metas por cumplir pero tampoco nada que reprocharse. Así que decide dejarlo para luego mientras se para para seguir buscando una buena túnica que ponerse.

Cuando está a punto de entrar a la heladería, donde ha quedado con sus amigos, su mirada se cruza con unos ojos verdes que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Ni zafiros ni peridotos. Esmeraldas.

Draco lo saluda con una asentamiento en la cabeza a él y a Weasley menor quién cuelga de su brazo y lo ignora para seguir su camino. Por un segundo se detiene pero luego ve a Blaise y a Pansy indicarle un lugar y lo toma.

-Conozco esa cara-dice Blaise y lo mira con astucia. Demasiada.

Pide un helado y luego de que se lo entregan, come una cucharadita de éste y sonríe.

-No se de que hablas

Blaise niega con la cabeza.

-Claro ¿Entonces que viste?- pregunta curioso.

Theo se acerca con Daphne y miran como el italiano sonríe al rubio.

-Estaba pensando- dice el Malfoy menor- que me gustaría ser inefable...

-Porque no lo sospechaba- rie el italiano y observa a Theo darle un golpe en la cabeza a Draco, seguramente recordando todo lo que paso por sus visiones de Draco cuando le gustaban. Pansy rueda los ojos y le murmura a Daphne algo de que eran hombres. Las bromas empiezan a aparecer en todos lados y todos los temas como cuando eran pequeños y el lugar se vuelve como una reunión familiar. Entonces la mirada de Blaise se posa en un Potter atontado que mira a Draco mientras su novia le habla.

-Podría funcionar-dice.

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunta Pansy

-Que Draco sea un inefable

Draco no parece escucharlo, porque sigue mirando sonriente a Theo quien habla de como un lobo persiguió a un maestro en Durmstrang por 7 días y lo asustaba cada vez que estaban solos. También de patronus de panteras que atravesaban los fantasmas de ahí y del castigo que sufrieron cuando los maestros se enteraron que Draco tenía dos patronus y Theo lo ayudaba a capturar a los fantasmas con un hechizo que inventó para atraerlos.

_-Eh Harry- oyó su propia voz mientras se acercaba al gryffindor. Estaban en Hogwarts y vestían los colores de sus respectivas casas._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-¿Has visto a Scorpius? No fue a clases de pociones_

_El moreno dudó_

_-Ahora que lo dices Albus no fue a DCAO, pensé que estaban contigo._

_Draco y él se miraron por un momento hasta que los dos dijeron_

_-Lily_

_Caminaron hacia la casa azul y bronce y dijeron la contraseña. Unos ojos verdes como los del moreno y cabellos lacios rojos les recibieron en la puerta._

_-¿Y bien, donde están tus hermanos?- pregunto Draco_

_Ella sonrio_

_-Lily Berenice Potter Malfoy_

_-Están preparandoles una sorpresa- dijo  
_

_-Una sorpresa-dijo seriamente el de lentes- ¿Qué clase de sorpresa?_

_Lily rió _

_-Adivinenlo_

_Y salió brincando a su habitación_

_-Preveo un dolor de cabeza- dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba su impeinable cabello.- No se cuando decidimos que tener hijos era buena idea_

_-Te juro que a veces me encantaría volver a ser inefable- dijo Draco.- Tenía un buen novio, un buen sueldo y dormía mis horas a la semana sin grandes preocupaciones  
_

_-Espero que cuando dices novio hables de mí  
_

_Draco rió_

_-En realidad me refería a Terry_

_Recibió un leve puño en su brazo_

* * *

**Draco Malfoy**

**19 años**

Draco aparta el diario donde Potter y Weasley anuncian su boda y mira a la pareja frente a él mientras les guiña un ojo.

-No se preocupen, estaré bien. En tres años seré un grandioso inefable, lo sé.

Siente el abrazo de Pansy y Blaise.

-¿Pero estarás bien allá solo?

-Claro- dice sonriente.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunta el italiano mientras mira el diario junto al dueño de la mansión. Draco que sabe para donde van los tiros sonríe.

-No te preocupes por eso Blaise. Ya verás que al final no es nada.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy**

**24 años**

Cuando abre los ojos lo único que puede ver es un techo blanco y siente la cabeza dolerle.

-Malfoy. ¿Estás bien?

Draco cierra los ojos y luego los abre nuevamente para identificar la voz que le habla. No es la de Blaise ni la de Theo, pero sin duda es masculina. Así que, con mucho esfuerzo, trata de sentarse y no puede evitar dejar salir el grito de dolor

-Detente, por Merlín, mantente acostado.

Alguien lo toma de los hombros y lo obliga a inclinarse. Es entonces cuando reconoce a la otra persona, aún tiene el traje de auror que uso en la última misión porque Draco puede identificar la rotura en el brazo.

-¿Potter?¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta.

El moreno le mira preocupado.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿Recordar que?

-Me salvaste de un hechizo.

Draco niega con la cabeza. El otro hombre suspira y se sienta a su lado, y Draco no puede evitar preguntarse cuanto tiempo lo ha hecho porque parece ya ni siquiera tener la necesidad de saber donde se encuentra la silla.

-Lanzaste un protego totallum que me salvó de un avada- confesó- Es realmente muy potente

-¿Y solo por lanzarlo quede así?-

-No. Para lanzar el protego hacia mí tenias que quitar el que te protegía a tí- dijo mirandolo seriamente-entonces como lo quitaste alguien te lanzó varios hechizos, entre ellos un hechizo expillarmus que te lanzó fuera del edificio. Casi no logramos atraparte- menciono bajito.

-¿Y como?

-Cho te salvó

Draco asintió con la cabeza. A sí, Cho era su compañera inefable en esa misión. Que suerte.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces?-repitió Draco

-¿Por qué me salvaste?

Draco iba a contestar cuando miró a Granger abrir la puerta y observarle feliz

-¡Despertaste!

-Ahora Harry- regaño la morena- sal para que lo revise- dijo mientras lo empujaba a la puerta

Cuando el moreno salió, Draco se permitió sonreir.

-Porque se lo que pasará a partir de ahora, por supuesto- dijo sonriendo

-¿Que?-pregunto Granger inocentemente y Draco negó con la cabeza.

Después de todo Pansy tenía razón, no devolvías las memorias, solo podías verlas. Y después de todo, si escondía el pensadero nuevamente, Harry un día lo volvería encontrar.


End file.
